My First Love Story
by kendallsLover
Summary: Well this a story based on real life I only change a few things is a really important to me you're going to read one of my most precious memory's so yeah here it is my First Love Story FinexShade. ReinxShade FinexBright. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So** **this is a storie based on real life, this means a lot to me, and probably is going to be a long storie not a one shot like my other stories, this is a little bit hard for me but I really want to treasure this and I'm going to change the end so it's a happy ending with no more to add I present to you my first love storie**

 **Declaimer: I don't own FBNFH**

 **Couple: FinexShade and ReinxShade**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

Hello! My name is Fine Sun I attend Golden Fairy Academy at first I was at Royal Wonder Academy but my parents no longer like it so they transferred me here when I was 5 years, I was really sad but yeah I can't do anything this is a really nice school the floor is always clean the bathroom always smells like flowers and the classroom has A/C and my desk is really big I have one best friend her name is Katherine she is really popular and she is really pretty she has all the boys on her hand drooling for her and I love her but she is really stupid sometimes so I have to always be besides her she considers me her best friend and we're always together even when Jazmin always tries to separate us…

"Hey Fine!, good morning" said Kathy as she sits besides me

"Hey Kathy!" I say as cheerful as ever

"Today we have math and physic exam don't we?" She said

"Oh my God I totally forgot it!, what am I gonna do?" I say panicking a little

"Maybe in your classroom there's someone who knows something and can help you" she said to me

"Let's hope for it" I said back to her

In Golden Fairy Academy is a tradition to separate all the students and combine all of them in different classrooms so we won't cheat after all a 8th grade can't help me with my 9th grade exam, then I remembered _him_ I just hope we are not in the same classroom again…

"May all the students go to the main hall to announce in witch grade you're going to do you exam please", said the headmistress Alice I signed I really hope _he_ isn't in my classroom

"Okay since all the students are not content with the politics of the exam, we're changing it a bit, for the first time in the 20 years of Golden Fairy Academy the exams will be done in pairs" the headmistress said, there was a huge round of cheers around all the student body and Kathy immediately took my had and smiled at me, I smiled back knowing she meant for us to be together in the exam and I nodded

"Know, know don't get your hopes up, yes the exam is in pairs but with someone a grade below you" said the headmistress

My smile instantly fade and fear overtook me, I glance at Kathy her eyes were filled with bliss and she looked backwards and smiled at _him_ , he just waved at her and she looked ahead again I was afraid but I still glances at _him_ and he winked his eye to me and I shivered in worry, I ignored it and keep my eyes in the headmistress…

You're probably wondering who am I talking about.. His name is Mason Cloud, he is the son of a really powerful Jason Cloud he is the owner of Japan's best company he is really loathed and is a spoiled brat but he is damn smart he always gets 100 marks is the best in his classroom, he fell in love with me in 2nd grade well I was in 2nd grade he was in 1st grade it looks like he had troubles transferring here so they made him repeat a grade but he's my age, I was a child and I dated him like for 2 days then I broke up with him because he was gossiping about how I was kissing him thing that I never did I was a child! How could I though about kissing him?

Well his dad is really influential in this school so no one mess with him no even the teachers they do as he please and that's why I hate him!, but Kathy is madly in love with that jerk and he is only using her!, I've tried to tell her but she won't listen to me she gets mad and say that I'm jealous of her so I stopped trying..

Suddenly I snapped back to reality when I heard Kathy's name..

"Katherine Flower and her partner Kevin Forest in the 8th classroom" said the headmistress, Kathy's eyes saddened and she walked away with Kevin who looked happy well he is indeed with one of the hottest girl in the school or at least that's how they say I waved sadly and Kathy and she waved back

"Fine Sun and her partner Mason Cloud in grade 12th"

My eyes widened I looked at him as he held his hand for me to take it, I glared at him and started to walk on my own leaving him behind I heard a lot of whispers around me

"How could she do that" " she thinks she is so cool" "I'm so jealous" "she don't deserve him" I rolled my eyes he is the prince of the school and I'm the cold yet cool princess then he catch up to me

"Hey I though you should be grateful that I moved so you could be my partner" he said

My eyes widened in shock "Are you out of your mind?, you know how Kathy feels about you stop it already you're going to hurt her!" I told him really angry

He wave his hand in dismiss, "I don't care, she isn't my aim" he said

This damn spoiled brat! "Do you think I care about who you aim?, if you don't like her then tell her! It's not fair for you to treat her so badly, she truly loves you and you don't give a damn!" I screamed at him I was really angry

"Well I think you should care since that girl is you" he said and smirked

That was it my patience run out I slapped him really hard across the face he looked shock and I faced him "don't play around Mason because I ain't going to be as nice as Kathy is" I said as I took my exam and went for the door I didn't care if I failed the exam anymore I took the knob but the door was locked what the hell?

I heard laugh behind me, I instantly freezed I looked back at him "don't forget that this a special school for princes and princess they won't let you go until we both finish this test together" he aid with his stupid smirk in place, I hate this guy I really do

 **So like I aid this based on a real story of course I have modify somethings to make it more attractive, I hope you guys enjoy it please review and I will update as soon as possible don't worry Bright, Shade, Rein and everyone will appear soon!**

 **Sincerely yours KendallsLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with chapter two! I want to thank someone but that would be at the end so please read the authors note at the end!, with nothing more to add here's the second chapter to My First Love Story! Enjoy**

 **Declaimer: I don't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter 2: Hugs and misunderstandings**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

God this guy is nuts!, but he's really smart I've never had so much hope in a exam I really think that I will have a good grade!, besides that he's annoying as hell whenever I'm not looking he try to kiss me! It's awkward and it makes me blush! But it's not okay!

"Okay we finished the exam can we please leave this place already?" I asked hopeful

"Do you dislike so much that you don't want to be in the same room with me?, I don't get it I asked for your forgiveness I even hold your ankle and beg for forgiveness what else do you want me to do?" He asked slightly hurt, but this topic was really weird for me so yeah I know what he did about the gossip but I'm not sure..

Well you see I was a kid when all happened I remember being really hurt like really hurt our story is weird he started hating each other because my teacher Mrs. Sunshine was my favorite teacher I loved her like a mother I know my mom is amazing and all but she.. Is different I really cared about her and then he came and started to take her attention away from me so I got mad and we started this weird fight about who Mrs. Sunshine loved more and then out of the blue he confessed to me I was in shock but I started liking him to and yeah you know the rest… the thing is that it appears that the pain was to much for me and my mind block all those memory's I still don't remember what happened my friends told me that story but I don't know if it's true..

I looked at him with a bittersweet face I was hurt but I couldn't remember why

"I'm not asking anything from you it's just complicated.. And I don't think we should talk about this I want to leave it behind me" I answered, he looked slightly hurt but quickly composed himself and he had an emotionless face, I turn my back on him

"Hurry we must give our exams back" I said and we both walk out

"Well dear students tomorrow we will choose your partners again!" Said the headmistress Alice "you may go home know" we all agreed and went home in my way home I thought about what Mason said yeah I still like him a lot that's why I'm afraid of being alone with him

 **Next day ~**

"Good morning dear students!, well you see how we were going to change your partner, well we decide against it since your marks went up amazingly!, so good luck again!" The headmistress said, I signed and went to the senior classroom and yep there he was waiting for me, he smirked and I glared at him, then he… He… He s-smiled.. Damn I think I'm blushing this sucks!, well the thing I love the most of him is his smile after all.. But he seldom times smile he just smirks

"INE, FINE!" I snapped back to reality

"Finally what were you thinking?... Perhaps about me?" He said smirking

"Wa- y-you wish!" I said but I can feel the blush in my face

"Well your face says otherwise" he said smirking wider

"It's because it's hot!" I said annoyed but embarrassed

"Look in the time you were daydreaming about me, I finished our exams" he said proudly

"Oh?, oh wow.. emm.. Thank you.. Really" I said

"Oh, oh, wait I want something in exchange!" He said

"O-okay and what would that be?" I said clearly afraid, he got near me I back away until I hit the wall, he keep walking towards me I could feel his breath on my lips I was really nervous and I feel dizzy from all the blood rushing to my cheeks, then he went to my ear and say "you'll see soon" and left I slided in the wall until I hit the floor my heart was beating really loudly, and it was hard to breath I left and went ahead and I bump into Kathy and she called to me

"Fine!, here lets go home together!" She said and I smiled and walked towards her, we were talking about stupid and silly things until she asked something that left me in shock

"Fine.. Do you by any chance… Still hold feelings towards.. Mason? She asked dead serious

"No, no I don't!" I answered quickly, she smiled again and said

"Thank goodness you're my best friend and I don't want you to feel bad when he chooses me" she said relieved, I didn't said anything, we went in silent the rest of the way to my house, I flopped on my bed and signed, " _only two more days of exams and we will act like we don't know each other again come on!"_ I thought I slapped my face and went to take a shower, eat and sleep

"I fished the exams" he said

"What?" I said we just got here I'm opening the door for Pete sakes!, time hasn't even started!

"Yep, now you own me two favors" he said winking at me, I groaned, damn that brat

"Fine!, but I will do my exam tomorrow!" I said clearly annoyed, he laughed his deep honest laugh.. He is so cute I thought and I smiled, then he looked at me and blushed and quickly turned this face but I still could see his blush

"So.., what do you want?" I asked

"Well I want your first kiss" he said bluntly

"WHAT!?" I said "ARE YOU NUTS!?" I was shocked why?, why that?

"Well you decide your first kiss or your fist tim-"

"FINE, FINE!.. My first… kiss" I said bitterly, and he smirked

"Don't worry I'm an amazing kisser, all the girls always beg for more" he said

I made a disgusted face "yeah, sure whatever you say" I said

"And the other thing?" I asked tiredly

"Tomorrow you'll see" he said knowingly… Damn I'm screwed.. I'm so not going to kiss him I mean he is my best friend's crush!, I just can't..

 **Next day ~ last day of exams!**

"And done!" I said relieved!

"Finally" said Mason, I glared at him, and he smirked at me and I groaned

"Get lost" I said, he laughed again I hate that I can't stay mad at him not when he laughs so cutely and heartily

"Let's go we have to give our final exam" I said and stared walking out, I saw Kathy and smiled at her, she smiled back at me, almost everyone was out already when I felt someone tug my arm and I was smashed in a body

"God you're so beautiful" I heard _him_ say, my eyes widened I recognized that voice everywhere God he is hugging me!, everyone started screaming "kiss, kiss, kiss" I was in shock I glance at Kathy's direction she had tears rolling down her cheeks, Mason grabbed my cheeks and leaned, I was dumbfounded I could think straight until I hear it..

"You liar, you said that you didn't hold feeling for him!, I hate you" screamed Kathy, I looked in horror how she ran away from the scene, I felt bad and chased after her but she was long gone

And that's when hell started...

 **So this is the second chapter!, I know toy guys what to see the rest of the cast but this is necessary or you may not understand it, sorry!, but soon I promise, I hope I can update soon but tell me what do you think! now my special thanks first**

tinker3bellz1: thank you it was really encouraging your review, I still don't know how many chapters maybe 10? Or 15, something like that! Love you!, you're my special thank of the Chapter!

CandySHINE: thank you! This is my real story so I hope you look forward to it!

Fine Shade: Thank you for favorite and follow my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!, here's chapter 3 hope you like it!, as always my thanks and reply to reviews is at the end so look for it!, I hope you like it and review please!, and on to the story!**

 **Declaimer: I don't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter 3 True Feelings, Broken friendship?**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

Remember when I said that he'll started?, well I wasn't mistaken.. After all Kathy is considered the sweet princess, and I'm the ice cool princess when everyone saw Kathy run and scream at me they all knew that she was in love with Mason and they thought that I stole him from her it wasn't like that I didn't knew what to do anymore I was sad and afraid I just know that tomorrow is going to be a difficult day…

 **Next day ~**

Said and done.. Everyone is giving me hateful stares I'm trying to find Kathy but I can't see her, damn.. Wait the backyard!, I just know she's going to be there I keep running and yess!, she is there!

"Kathy!" I screamed, she looked at my way but then her eyes turned cold I stopped dumbstruck

"What?" She said showing her coldness, I snapped

"I couldn't reach you yesterday.., but Kathy I swear I have nothing to do with him really!" I said after all I wasn't saying a lie yeah I still like him a lot but Kathy is my best friend, she knows everything about me and I know everything about her that's why I decided to give up..

"But he likes you" she said looking at me hatefully, my eyes widened

"But I-I-" I took a deep breath I could feel my heart breaking, and my eyes turn emotionless

…

"I don't like him" I told her, she smiled

"I told you she didn't hold feeling for you" she said looking at someone behind me, I turned around, and my eyes widened

"Mason…" I said, he looked hurt, rejected, disappointed but quickly recovered I couldn't read his emotions he just smirked coldly turn around and said

"Fine.., leave I have to talk to Kathy" he said, I was shocked and dumbly obeyed

"So Mason.." I heard Kathy say in her flirty voice, it hurt a lot but it was for the best..

"RINGGGGGGG", ughh time to go to classes.., I went to my desk and waited for the teacher to come, everyone was giving me hard stares, I felt bad but I'm the Ice princess so my face was emotionless I wasn't going to let them see me hurt, I saw Kathy her desk is next to mine she sat down she looked mad.., did things with Mason went worse?, does she still hates me?, at the end of the day she called for me, she was… smiling? Is she no longer mad at me?

"Fine, come I want to talk to you!" She said smiling, I smiled back and went to her

"Let's go to the park I want to eat ice cream!" She said happily and I nodded

"Give me a strawberry and a white chocolate ice cream please" I said I payed and went to Kathy she was in the swings, I sat in the one next to her and hand her, her ice cream, she smiled at me

"Mason explained that he did the hug by himself that you didn't do anything" she said

"Oh.. Really?" I said

"Yep, I'm so sorry Fine I should have listened to you" she said, I smiled at her

"It's okay I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed" I said smiling

"So.. Are we best friends… Again?" I asked unsure

"Of coarse!" She said smiling, I was about to cheer when her eyes changed and became cold again

"But" she said, I stayed quiet

"I want you to stay away from Mason don't talk to him don't even stare at him okay?" She said, my eyes widened

"What?" I said, yeah I act like I hate the guy but I still like him and he likes me too

Her eyes changed again and looked sad, pitiful, hurt

"He likes you and I like him.. You're my best friend, you can do that for me right?" She said, I didn't knew what to do.. I didn't want to do that but..

"Yeah, of coarse" I said forcing myself to smile, her smile widened

"Thank you!, with this I know Mason will stop liking you and notice me!" She said

"Well I have to do the dinner today so I will be going" Kathy said

"Bye best friend don't worry I will make sure to clear the gossip about you!" She said, I nodded and wave, she left I slumped in the swing

"What have I done?" I asked myself, I went home I felt really bad..

 **Next day ~**

Everything was back to normal, no one was giving me hateful stares, I felt someone hug my back and I turned around and saw Kathy

"Good morning best friend" she said happily, I forcefully smiled back

"Hi" I said and sat down, the lesson started, I feel someone looking at me and I looked at the door, and saw Mason my eyes widened and I quickly glanced at Kathy but as usual she is talking, so I looked back he gestured to go out, I nervously nodded, then he left

"Uhh.., Kathy I will go the restroom" I said smiling

"Yeah, sure" she said, I asked for permission and the teacher gave me a class pass, and I went out, he was near the door, he took my wrist and said "let's go" and started dragging me! We were near the kinder section when he stopped, then there was a really awkward silence..

"Do you really not hold feelings for me" he asked suddenly I jumped a little bit

"Yes, I do" I said bluntly, my eyes widened and so did his and I slapped a hand over my lips

"Y-you do?, but then w-why?" He said showing me his hurt eyes

"I can't do that to her Mason.., she is my best friend.." I said looking down

"She is manipulating you for Petes Sake!" He said angrily

"No!, she isn't she is my best friend she would never do that to me!" I said

"You're blind, blind and stupid!" He snapped

"I will always choose her above you, get it in your head" I snapped I was angry, how can he say that?, he looked at me in shock I saw pain flash his eyes but then they turned cold as ice

"Fine, you want it that way, then I will play your game" he said coldly, suddenly a voice interrupted us

"Wow, what's happening here?" I turned around and saw Mrs. Sunshine oh yeah now she is the principal of the kinder section!

"Mrs. Sunshine.." I said, she smiled warmly it made me want to cry but I couldn't

"Why are my favorite students fighting?" She asked

"Well I-" we both said then we glance at each other and quickly looked away

Mrs. Sunshine signed "I thought you guys would end up together"

My eyes widened "Wa- that's not possible!" I said, but soon I regretted as I saw how Mason's eyes turned colder

"Fine!" I heard someone scream, I cursed in my head I knew that voice

"Kathy.." I said turning around

"What are you doing?" She said half cold half cheerful

"Well I-" crap, what was I going to say?

"I called her here" I heard Mrs. Sunshine say, I looked at her gratefully

"I was just passing by" said Mason

"Okay, Fine let's go the teacher wants you back" Kathy said

"Actually I still need her" said Mrs. Sunshine, my eyes widened

"Give me your class pass I will seal it" she did it and I gave it to Kathy, I was walking back to Mrs. Sunshine and Mason walk besides me and whispered

"You still a promise with me don't forget" my eyes widened when I remembered the kiss promise..

"Let's go Kathy" said Mason

I was walking beside Mrs. Sunshine I was happy that I was with her it's been a long time since I talk to her, and it feels nice to be with her, she smiled warmly at me, I really wanted to cry.. She took me to her office it has A/C and it's soundproof, I sat down and forced a smiled and say

"What do you need me to do Mrs. Sunshine?" I asked, she smiled sadly at me and say

"Why are you forcing to smile at me?, I know you want to cry and I somehow now why or at least I have an idea" she said I looked at her in shock but soon tears started to roll down my cheeks

" I can't hide anything from you, can I?" I said, she shakes her head and hug me, and I break down I cried so much, and Mrs. Sunshine just combed my hair with her hands, then I told her everything

"Oh sweety!" She said I was still sobbing

"He likes you why must you sacrifice yourself?, it's not your fault!, I think you're making a mistake, you like him then let it be!" She said

"But I can't hurt her I just can't" I told her stubbornly

"I can't force you but think about it okay?, whatever you decide I will support you, you can come to me whenever you need me, after all you're my mini me" she said I smiled as I remember the pet name she gave me because we're so alike and nodded

"It's late I must go back home, I skipped 3 classes!" She laughed and nodded

I was leaving when she say

"Don't say this to Mason but you're my favorite" she said winking, this time I laughed, for real and whole heartly, and nodded, she always makes me feel better that's why I love her so much I felt refresh and I went home, I needed to take a bath and re-think all the Mason thing..

 **Well I know it is damn longgg but inspiration hit me hard, I almost cry ember some things it's still hard, but enough of me!, on to the special thanks!**

 _ **Special thanks of the chapter!**_ **:D**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **your review made me laugh a lot thank you for the support!, your reviews are always the cutes and one of the ones I always look forward!, FinexMason? Huh well see about it XD your review make me want to update like ASAP thank you really! Love you!**

 _ **CandySHINE:**_ **thank you and yep!, Fine is me!, thank you for supporting this story and keep reading it, it means a lot!, you're at the other review I look forward!**

 **Shine LoveCheer: here you go!, the third chapter!, thank you for reviewing, and yep Fine is in big trouble.. XD**

 **That's all!, please review! See you soon!**

 **Sincerely yours, KendallsLover.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again! Hello everyone!, so I went to the beach yesterday and thank goodness I didn't got sunburns I'm really pale skinned and it hurst a lot when I get sunburns and I don't get a beautiful color I just look like a shrimp for la like 2 weeks so yeah not my thing… Well to the story! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Four: Fake Friendship, Free?**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

After that bath a really long one I got scolded by mom, but hey!, it's not an easy matter… I keep thinking that I mustn't hurt my best friend.. I felt asleep

RINGG RINGG

Ughh it's morning already?, I did my usual morning routine, now I'm walking to School and I bumped into Marie she is my childhood friend she was the first to talk to me when I first enrolled this school she is really kind and funny I haven't talk to her in a lot of time

"Good morning Fine!" Said Marie

"Good morning Marie!, how are you?" I said cheerfully I'm glad she wants to talk to me

"I'm good and you?, it's been a long time since we talked" she said kind of sad

"Yeah but hey! It's never to late!" I said happily

"Hey Fine why don't we eat lunch together?" She asked hopefully

"Yeah, I'd love that" I answered and smiled brightly

"Really?, then meet me today in the rooftop, okay?" She asked

I nodded and we went our speared ways to our friends, time went fast and I hurried to the rooftop Marie was already there, I waved and she smiled we ate together and talked about everything and nothing I had an amazing time I was happy that we where talking to each other again soon the bell went off so we bid our goodbyes and promise to repeat it soon, I was really happy I sat down on my desk and turn to see Kathy to tell her how fun Marie is and to ask if we can include her in our group, but she seemed really angry.. I was surprised

"Kathy did something happen?" I asked her worried for her

"Where were you?, I searched for you" she said angrily

"I told you I was going to have lunch with a friend" I said

"Yeah well you didn't say that 'friend' was Marie" she said disgusted

 _What the?_ "She is really funny really you should get to know her" I said

She looked shocked "yeah well you can always be with her see if I care" she said

My eyes widened "Kathy what the hell?" I said, she eyed me disgusted

"I hate Marie, she likes Mason and it's trying to steal him away from me"said Kathy

"Oh really?" I said confused

"Yes, now decide is her or me"snapped Kathy, I looked at her worried, Kathy is my best friend but.. Marie is my childhood friend and the first person to talk to me, I was really confused I didn't wanted to choose!, both were important to me

"Can't we all be friend?" I asked, she looked hurt

"How can you be like that I thought I was your best friend" Kathy said kind of loud so the entire class was looking at us, I was panicking I hated to be in the spotlight

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I won't talk to her anymore!" I said, Kathy smiled and hugged me

"Promise it" she said I was taken back but I had no other option and nodded, month went like that I couldn't talk to Mason or Marie soon both of them gave up on trying to talk to me I seldom times talked to them like saying "good morning" or "good bye" but Kathy got mad when I did that soon my only friend was Kathy it was the middle on the year and there was a new girl her name was Jane Candy she was the princess of Candys I love sweets so I thought we could have a lot in common, she was really pretty and soon Mason had an interest in her and Kathy started to hate her so I didn't try to be friend with her it was useless I had a pretty agenda it was a _Juliet agenda_ I saw Jane coming towards me

"Hey I like your agenda!, can I see it?" She asked cheerful, I was happy and nodded, we sat on the floor and I started to show her the cute stickers and decorated pages ,then recess came but Kathy got mad and refused to talk to me, so I sat on the classroom alone, Jane came

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"she asked curious

"Oh.. Amm.. I had a fight with my best friend" I said and smiled sheepishly

"Oh you mean Kathy?" She asked, and I nodded my head

"Don't you have more friends?" She asked, I felt a nod in my throat, and I shake my head no

"Ohh.." Was all she said "why don't you come with me?" She asked my eyes shined and I nodded happily and Jane laugh, we where walking when I saw Mason's group, I looked at my feet I felt guilty he always tried to talk to me but I was obligated to ignorate him.. Suddenly Jane stopped, my head snapped back up my eyes widened and I gasped when I saw Mason in front of me, I panicked

"Hey Mason" said Jane casually

"Hey Jane got some company I see" he said playfully and I glared at him

"Yep, she is Fine" she said

"Oh believe me I know her" he said smirking, I let out a sigh

"Hello Mason" I said politely

"Well she doesn't like you by the looks" said Jane and started laughing, it was contagious soon all of us were laughing

"I thought we had a deal" I heard behind me, and I paled and my laugh died down

"Kathy.." I said turning around, everyone stared at the scene

"What the hell, don't tell me she told you to stop talking to me?"said Jane and stared laughing, but when she saw that I wasn't lagging she stopped, Kathy grabbed my arm a little bit to hard and I grimaced and started dragging me, but I soon felt another hand grab my other arm, I stopped and so did Kathy my eyes widened when I saw Jane holding my arm

"What do you think you're doing?, she is my best friend" Snapped Kathy angrily

"You're not taking her away" Jane said "you left her alone, you don't do that to your best friend" snapped Jane annoyed, my eyes widened

"I don't want to fight Jane, it's Fine's fault she is making us fight" said Kathy I stood there shocked, soon Kathy let go of my arm and took Janes hand

"Let's go I don't want to fight with you" said Kathy cheerfully I was hurt, I wanted to cry so I started walking to leave them behind but Mason took my hand I stared at him he pulled me besides him and winked and hold his finger to his mouth silently telling me to just watch, and I did

"You think you're real cool don't you?" Said Jane disgusted

"W-what?" Asked Kathy shocked

"I hate people like you, you just manipulated Fine so she wasn't going to be a bother to you, you're making her stop talking to Mason because you know that Mason doesn't care about you, because she is cheerful and cute, and everyone could love her more than you so you keep her down and under you hand so she will depend on you, you make me sick" said Jane and shook Kathy's hand off

"How can you say that" said Kathy pretending to cry, Jane took my hand

"She is no longer your best friend, she is mine now" said Jane bravery and my eyes went wide

"Okay I don't care I don't need her anymore, Mason no longer holds feeling for her" said Kathy mockingly I was shocked was really my best frien- arg Kathy saying that?

Mason stared to laugh, we all snapped our heads to him Kathy nervous, Jane smirking and I afraid and almost in my breaking point

"Well, well what can I say?" Said Mason

"All friends of Jane are my friends" he said playfully I stared at him in disbelief, he put him arm around my neck and smiled playfully, Kathy looked about to shout everything to me, but her expression changed and stared to "cry" and ran away it was pretended I could see it!, everyone started to give Jane and me hateful stares, I felt bad because Jane was new here but she was laughing along with Mason I sighed this wasn't good I could feel it..

 **Time skip ~ one moth to end the school year!**

Well things are not so bad.. Remember Jazmin?, the girls that tried to separate Kathy and I, well they are best friends now, my best friend is Jane now and I have a few friends that believe that what Jane said was true Krystal and Jessica they were best friends and fun to be thy are from my classroom then there is Dante and Daniel that were from the senior year, the thing is I'm doing horribly in my grades I think I'll have to repeat the year, so that means that I might be classmate of Mason,, but I still don't know.., my parents want to transfer me to another school Jane will leave too since she is doing bad too, well almost everyone hates me for the Kathy thing so in my exams no one helps me Jane is going to Sweet Princess Academy I tried to enroll there but it's to far from my home so my parents decide against it, Mason was happy that we where going to be classmates, but it was a year!, and without Jane, Dante and Daniel it was going to be hell..

One day I was cooking I was putting the tray to the oven when my dad came back I smiled at him Happily

"Welcome back Dad" I smiled

"Oh Fine come here for a second please" he asked, I walked towards him I had a funny feeling in my stomach

"Yeah, Dad do you need something?, I asked rather fearful

"Open your hand" he said

"My han-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I had some papers in my hands, I stared at him confused, and he motioned me to read them, I looked at the papers in my hand and my eyes widened

"You transferred me?!" I asked shocked!

"Yeah, starting next year you are a senior in Royal Wonder Academy" he said, on the unique words that crossed my mind were

OH.

MY.

GOD.

 **Hey everyone! This is the end of the 4th chapter yeah.. It was really Long but I must hurry because soon I will star college and it will be to hard and almost impossible to continue this story so I will be updating almost everyday I'm not sure but I hope you liked the chapter I think this is the longest chapter ever haha sorry!, but All the cast of Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime will come in the half of the other chapter! I'm happy please review!, love you guys, today I have no reviews to answer :( hope in the next chapter I do, you can ask me things I would love to answer your questions!, feel free to asked whatever it's on your mind!, by be safe**

 **KendallsLover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!, you don't know how happy I was when I saw the reviews that you send me, really I was jumping like everywhere, I'm so excited I will answer all of them at the end, and in to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

"Yeah, yeah do you remember your old school?" My dad asked

"M-my o-old school?" I stuttered

"Yes, you use to go there, but we transferred you, you use to love that place" my dad explained

"Dad I was a child, I can remember anything!" I said somehow angry

"Hey, they will admire you there without the need of repeating a year isn't that great?" My dad tried to cheer me up

"But, but.." I said but I didn't have a comeback to that, Jane was transferring, Jessica and Krystal have each other, Dante and Daniel were leaving for collage, I only had Mason I didn't want to leave we where getting along just fine..

"Think about it honey, I want the best for you and you should think about the same thing for you" my dad said and pat my head I nodded, I took the food out of the oven and went upstairs to my room I flop on my bed and stared at the roof, I didn't notice when I felt asleep but I did, when I woke up I saw stars shining and smiled when I remember how my dad helped me to put them there, I let out a sigh, I turn and look at my cellphone, and called my best friend boy, Dante

"Hello?" Said a sleepy voice on the other end, I looked at the clock beside me it read 2 o'clock in the morning I cursed in my head

"Hey Dante" I said sheepishly

"Fine?, do you know what time is it?" He asked annoyed

"I'm so sorry but I need an advice" I said

"Ugh Fine, what's up?" He asked, and I smiled, I told him all about the school and everything

"Well I think is an amazing opportunity, I was worried sick for leaving you alone there" he said

"But I will be the new girl!, no one want to be around the new girl!" I said fearful

"Yeah, that's how it is in Golden Fairy Academy, you don't know there" he said and I hated because he is always damn right!

"But they make two senior years!, it's not different if I repeat a grade!" I said

"Really?, cool! It prepares you even more for the wonderful sunny princess you're going to be" he said

"But I'm scared.." I said honestly

"I know but hey, do you want to be alone with Kathy making your life heck for another year?" He asked

"Yeah, suddenly Royal Wonder Academy sound really fun!" I said an we both started laughing

" I can't force you, but my advice is to take this new opportunity and for Mason there is a saying 'what's meant to be will find a way'" said Dante, he was the only one who could read me like a book, he new it without me saying it, I smiled

"Thank you Dante you always know what to say" I said

"Yeah, yeah can I go back to sleep?, I have a date with your sister tomorrow and she is going to kill me if I'm late" he said, and I laughed and soon covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake up my family

"Yes, thank you and, good luck Romeo" I said

"Thank you Strawberry" I laugh and my pet name, and we both hung up, I felt asleep this time content with my answer

I got up next morning and my parents were waiting for me at the table I was a little bit nervous

"Where is Adela?" I asked

"She went on a date with Dante" my mom said

"Have you think about what I told you Fine?" Asked my dad, and I nodded

"Amm.. I will go to Royal Wonder Academy next year" I said and my parents eyes shined and hug me really tight and I smiled at them

"But today is the last day of classes so I must leave, my sister is so lucky all the seniors leave one week earlier" I said and pouted, on my way to the school I bumped in Marie again she smiled at me sheepishly, I felt bad and I smiled at her and started to walk besides her

"I'm sorry for how I acted before Marie" I said

"It's okay Kathy hates me I should have seen it coming.." She said

"And I hope we can still be friends" I said looking down, she smiled brightly

"Of coarse!, I would love that!" She said smiling at me, and I smiled back

 **Time skip, lunch time ~**

I was eating with my group, Krystal, Jessica, Marie and Jane and I cleared my throat

"Umm.. I will be attending other school next year" I said really fast, soon al the laughing stop and all of their head snapped at my direction, I looked down I was afraid of their reaction I didn't wanted them to get angry with me the last day of school, they were my only true friends.. Krystal was the first to snap out of the shock

"What?" Was all she said, and I nodded soon I was embraced, all of my friends were hugging me

"We are so happy for you" said Jessica

"What took you so long!" Said Krystal

"I was afraid you were going to be alone here" said Jane, I was shocked

"Y-you are not m-mad?" I asked

"What?" All of them said in chorus

"Why would we?" Said Jane

"Yeah" agreed Jessica

"You deserve to have a happy school life and here you're miserable" said Krystal

I was dumbfounded, soon I started to tear up

"Thank you guys so much" I said and we all started to laugh

"Let's do something so our friendship won't be broken!" Said Jessica

"Let's meet up here every Friday at 4 o'clock" said Krystal

"Club activities are still on and we can play volleyball or whatever" said Jessica

"Deal" we aside in chorus Jane and me

Soon the day ended, and we bid our goodbyes I saw my parents car, I will go and meet the mistress of my new school, I sigh and turn to walk when I felt a hand take my arm, I turned around a found a really tired and gasping for air Mason

"Mason!" I said

"Is-is it true you are going to another school?"he asked

"Amm, well I.." I looked at my shoes

"Think for the best for her" I heard Jane say and I looked up

"Jane.." I said

"Fine, you are the only girl I have truly loved and I want to keep you besides me I can protect you from Kathy and everyone but.. It's only fair.. It's your future, just promise me we will still talk to each other" he said, I smiled warmly and nodded

"Ugh Fine, I will tell him about the Friday meeting, hurry Fine your parents are waiting" said Jane and I Smiled to her and nodded and took off to my parents car waving bye to them

I arrived to the school an it was beautiful, I was amazed with everything, the headmistress Moon was really nice and funny she told me to wonder around while she are getting the necessary things to my exchange, and I think I'm lost.. I bumped into a guy

"Oww, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to here I was going" I said

"No it's okay, are you hurt anywhere?" I hear a gentle voice, I looked up I was amazed this boy was really good looking he had purple-blueish hair and beautiful night colored eyes, he was really tall, I blinked myself back to reality

"I um no I think I'm fine" I said I little bit in awe, he smiled and help me getting up

"I'm glad, by the way my name is Shade prince of the Moon Kingdom, nice to meet you" he said and bowed

"Hello my name is Fine and I'm the princess of the Sunny Kingdom" I said and bowed back

"I will take you to the headmistress office you say you're lost right?" He asked

"Umm, yeah thank"I said and smiled, we got there and there was a beautiful girl with long blue hair and aquamarine ayes, she smiled, and started to run towards us

"Shade!" She yelled and lounged at Shade, wait.. WHAT?

"Hello Rein" he said "look she is the new student" he said motioning me, and I smiled

"Hello I'm princes Rein of the Storm Kingdom" she said bowing and I smiled

"Hello I'm princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom" I replied and smiled

"It's nice to meet you!, Shade is going to show you around on your first day, oh! He is Shade by the way, the prince of the Moon Kingdom and my lovely boyfriend" said Rein

"Yeah I meet him earlier" I said and laughed awkwardly, Shade made a face to Rein and she just ignored him

"Forgive Rein, she is too jealous sometimes" he said and I just smiled, he blushed a bit

"It's okay" I said

"We'll be leaving now see you in the first day of class Fine-chan" said Rein and left

 _So this is Royal Wonder Academy.. I feel like this is not going to be easy but I somehow feel really happy, please kami-sama make this year a good one!_ I said looking to the sky

 **That's it!, for today!, so Shade and Rein are already here!, we're still missing bright, Altezza, Lione and Valeria!**

 **Time to answer reviews!**

 _ **CandySHINE:**_ yeah.. Kathy was really bad.. But we still haven't seen the last of her!, thank you for reading my story!

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ you stopped hating Kathy?, why?, yeah Fine transferred schools, don't worry it's not the last you're going to see rom Mason, and yep she still has that debt with him soon you'll see what happen with that cx, and yes Fine is me, the things a change are the names and that the school isn't a princess school but I did promise that to the person in real life it's funny I hope I don't let you down with this chapter thank you for reading it!

 _ **Ai Hakuren:**_ thank you for reading my story!, it's sad and yeah Mason is way to Laid back sometimes hahaha, it's a good thing that she changed school! I hope you like this chapter!

 **And that's all!, thank you for your reviews!, as I said you can ask me whatever you want be it from me or the story or the characters!, I'm always willing to answer all your doubts! Thank you for reading and please review!, see you on the next chapter! Love you guys!**

 **KendallsLover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!, so i'm back and i'm thinking about a new dynamic!, please tell me what you think!** **, as always answers for the reviews are below! Look forward to it!**

 **Me: hi (shyly)**

 **Fine: Hey! So this is your Story right?**

 **Me: Yes, pretty much likely, sorry to make you go thru all that pain**

 **Fine: it's fine that's my name after all**

 **Bright: I haven't appeared yet.. Do you hate me?**

 **Me:no, not at all!**

 **Rein: Bright-sama (heart shaped eyes)**

 **Shade: why are you pairing me with Rain?**

 **Me: now, now Shade you'll soon be with your loved one (wink)**

 **Fine: oh my God you like someone?**

 **Everyone: *face slap***

 **Fine: what?**

 **Me: nothing Fine, nothing (pating her head) guys would you please?**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **So what do you think?, should I change my name?, would you give me ideas?, I'm a lost cause I know :( well… Enjoy!**

 **Chapter six: New School, New… Crush?**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

"Fine, honey wake up" I heard someone say, I got comfier in my bed

"Fine, hurry you don't want to be late for your first day at your new school" I heard my mom say, I groaned and put the comforter even higher so it would cover me completely

"To late to take back your decision" I heard my dad say, I pouted under my comforter and sighed, I got up

"Yeah, yeah a princess must always take responsibility on her decisions" I said in chorus with my dad

"I know it King Truth slash dad" I said annoyed, my dad smiled at me, I got ready and started to walk to my new school I felt sick I was to afraid.. I didn't want to eat sweets or anything my nerves were killing me inside

"Don't look so down Fine" I heard someone say, and I looked up to see my friends, my eyes widened but soon a smile appeared in my face

"Jane, Krystal, Jessica" I screamed happily, and I went running to hug them but a body crashed mine and soon I was spinning with the same body I was giggling and screaming as I recognized the scent of _him_

"Mason" I said happily and I hugged him tightly

"Did I surprised you?" He asked smiling I nodded I was sure my cheeks were a little red but I didn't care I was happy all the sickness I felt disappeared

"Hey!, we are here too you know?" I heard Jane say, I laughed and walk to hug them

"But why are you guys here?" I asked. "Your classes start until next week" I said

"Well we know you should be a wreck of nerves so we came to cheer you up" said Jessica, I laughed and nodded

"Thank you" I said honestly I felt touched by their kindness

"We'll walk you to school, let's go" said Mason and I nodded cheerfully I felt much better now, we were all talking about random things until we reached the school gate I felt the sickness starting to kick in again but I felt a squeez in my hand I turn to look at Mason, he gave me an encouraging smile, and I smiled in return I felt someone clear their throat and I turned to the voice

"Do I interrupt something?" Prince Shade asked

"Yes" said Mason glaring at prince Shade

"Sorry then, hello I'm prince Shade from the Moon Kingdom" he said politely

"I'm Mason Cloud Prince of the Gadget Kingdom" said Mason proudly

"I'm Jane Candy Princess of the Sweets Kingdom" said Jane

"I'm Krystal Princess of the Berry Kingdom" said Krystal

"I'm Jessica Princess of the Stylist Kingdom" said Jessica

"Cloud huh?.. Oh yeah one of the best company's in Japan" said Shade, "it's nice to meet you Princes Jane, Princes Krystal and Princes Jessica" he said

"Nice to meet you too Prince Shade" said everyone but Mason I elbowed him he muttered "yeah"

"So Prince Shade what brings you here?" I asked politely

"I came to pick you up, and please call me Shade" he said smiling he looks cute

"Sure thing Shade, you can call me Fine too" I said smiling but I felt Mason squeezing my hand , I turned and made a face at him that clearly said _you have flirted with all the girls in Golden Fairy Academy don't lecture me for being polite_ , and he looked away I smiled knowing that I won the argument, Shade took my hand and kiss it, I blushed hard

"Let's go, time is gold" he said, I was stunned and nodded dumbly I said goodbye to my friends and hug them all, I could see Mason glaring daggers at Shade and him doing the same, my friends were giggling I let out a sigh, Shade squeezed my hand and I smiled at him when the tour finished we sat in a bank in the garden

"God this place is beautiful, everything is so well cared I should praise the one who did this" I said smelling the beautiful flowers

"Well he is in front of you" I heard someone say and I quickly turned around

"Huh?" I said with a hint of fear but I must always look elegant that's what my dad said

"Hello young lady, my name is Kureson, it's nice to meet you" he said

"Hi!, my name is Fine Princess of the Sunny Kingdom nice to meet you Kureson-San" I said happily, "wait.. In front of me?" I said and I smiled and took his hand, he looked surprised

"The flowers are beautiful you're an amazing gardener, I hope one day I can be like you" I said happily, I heard laugh behind me, and I turned around

"Wa thank you princes Fine" he said laughing I frowned

"I was referring to Kureson-San not you" I said

"Princess Fine, Prince Shade is the one who took care of the flowers" said Kureson-san

"Ohh.." I said embarrassed

"You are dumb aren't you?" Said Shade, that made me mad if in any moment of my life I thought he was cute that was complete forgotten

"I might be but I'm not full to the brim about myself egocentric jerk" I snapped back "goodbye Kureson-San I will come again" I said smiling, I turned in my heels and went back, leaving a shocked Shade and a smiling Kureson-San

 **Shade's P.O.V**

….

…..

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"I heard

"Oh shut it Kureson" I said

"The first time a girl talks back at you" said Kureson

"She is new that's why" I say annoyed

"Every new girl falls for you and no matter how harsh you're to them they never talk back at you let alone insult you, this is hilarious" said Kureson laughing

"It's just a matter of time, I even got Rein forgot about it?" I said cockily

"She seems different and I thinks she hates you already" said Kureson

"We'll see about it" I said "later Kureson" and I left to my classroom

 **Time skip~ Class**

"Good morning class today we have a new student!, please come in and present yourself and tell us a little bit of you too" said Tanba Rin sensei, and Fine appeared

"Hello my name in Fine Sun, I'm the princess of the Sunny Kingdom, I like pinkish Red and sweets" She said smiling, wow her smile is just stunning I can see half of the guys already head over heels for her.., maybe this is going to be a little hard

"Well Fine your seat is in the middle of Princess Rein and Prince Shade please raise your hand" said Tanba Rin sensei and Rein and I raised our hands

 **Time skip ~ Two weeks later**

" _This sucks, Fine and Rein became best friends they just clicked, even Rein she is damn jealous and it seems that Fine really hates me"_ I thought without looking where I was going and I bumped into a guy, he has light brown hair, and red eyes just like Fine's

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said standing up, and reached a hand to him

"Oh it's okay, I wasn't looking too, it's just that I'm lost haha" he said smiling

"I will help you, I'm Shade by the way Prince of the Moon Kingdom and you?" I asked

"Oh thank you!, I'm Bright Prince of the Jewelry Kingdom" he said I took him to the headmistress Moon's office

"Oh Prince Bright we were waiting for you"she said I turned to leave but the headmistress stopped me

"Prince Shade he is in the same classroom as you can you please led him the way?" She asked and I nodded Bright looked at me apogelicaly, and I just bumped my fist in his shoulder telling him that it was alright, we where walking towards the classroom we chatted a bit he seems like a nice guy, he likes soccer and it's really Prince-like a lot of girls were melting at the sign of him but I didn't mind then I heard someone call me

"Shade!" I heard Rein's voice, I grimace but hide it I hate how loud she is

"Rein" I said normally, suddenly she stopped in her tracks as she looked at Bright

"Um.. Hello I'm Princess Rein of the Storm Kingdom" she said polity but with a hint of flirtyness I rolled my eyes that's why I never took her seriously she is too flirty Bright smiled at her, and I could almost see her blush

"Hello I'm Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom is nice to mee-" he stopped when we heard someone yelling

"Rein you big meanie why did you left I was about to finish my cak- oh.. Hi" said Fine kind of embarrassed

"Hello there I'm Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom, nice to meet you princes Rein and Princess …" Said Bright

"Fine, I'm princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom" said Fine smiling, and Bright blushed oh no!, heck no!, he took Fine's hand and Kiss it, and Fine blushed bright red the he did the same with Rein and Rein blushed but I care about the fact that Fine blushed! Maybe I was making weird faces because Fine was looking at me strangely

"Is something the matter Princess Fine?" Asked Bright

"No, no it's just that Shade is making weird faces, oh! The kiss in the hand!" She said

 _Wait did she notice that I was jealous because he kissed her hand?_

"You kissed Rein's hand and she and Shade are dating" Fine said _yeah I was think she was way more intelligent_ , I saw Rein frown but quickly smiled

"Oh!, I'm so sorry dude, I didn't mean anything" he said looking at me

"Oh no it's okay" I said

"Are you new here?" Asked Fine

"Yeah I'm new" said Bright smiling

"Me too!" Said Fine excited

"Well we are alike then" said Bright, God I want to wipe that smile off his face

"Hahaha, Shade seems to be still upset, let's leave the lovebirds" said Bright he took Fine's hand and started running and dragging Fine _what the-_

"Shade?" I heard my girlfriend I made a face but smiled and turned around to face her

"Let's go I will treat you to your favorite food" I said smiling, she smiled back she is cute

That's right Rein is my girlfriend we are the perfect couple, I kept repeating that in my mind and left

 **That's it!, I hope you like it! Bright is here you girls! Now let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **thank you for your review..yeah I had a really difficult time but I swear everything is real I cried more than I made Fine do but I always did in my room alone, I hope you like the chapter!**

 _ **CandySHINE:**_ **Thank you for your review!, Fison Hahahahahahahahahaha I LOVE IT!, we'll see thank you for your review it made me smile a lot really it means a lot!, thank you for reading it!**

 **Bright: thank you!, but you made me like Fine**

 **Me: you used to**

 **Fine: WHAT!?**

 **Shade: *** **glares at Bright***

 **Rein: B-Bright-sama?**

 **Bright: No, Rein is not what you think!**

 **Me:** _ **Maybe I said too much**_ **I was joking Rein**

 **Rein: o-oh.. Haha**

 **Fine:hahaha yeah it's impossible for Bright to like me**

 **Shade: it must be impossible**

 **Me: wow jealousy is hitting Shade hard**

 **Shade: shut it! (Blushes)**

 **Me: Fine will you please?**

 **Fin** **e: Sure! Please** **review KendallsLover will** **apreciate it, remember you can make your questions and will be answered in the nex chapter! See ya! (Kisses Shade in the cheek)**

 **Shade: O-Oi! (Blushes)** **don't forget to answer if you want KendallsLover to change her name! And give ideas! (Runs to catch Fine)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:hello!, I'm back!**

 **Fine: so here is the next chapter!**

 **Rein: I feel bad, I act so horrible here!**

 **Me: oh I know sorry about that..**

 **Shade: I still don't like that I'm 'dating' Rein**

 **Bright: (glares at Shade) believe me no one likes it**

 **Rein: (blushes)**

 **Me: okay let's stop I don't want to be responsible of the 3** **rd** **world war, would you please?**

 **Everyone:** **KendallsLover** **doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter seven: Couple Fights and Snapping Hard**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

This school is so amazing! I really love it!, everyone is always nice to me no one stops talking to me I think I never had such a happy time during school like I'm doing it now!, I love my friends back at my old school I really do but I will never go back there.., Rein is such a sweet girl!, at first I thought she hated me but we are really close right now! But Rein doesn't like Lione a lot, it seems that Lione and Shade are really close and she is afraid she might lose him but I don't think so

Shade.. God I really hate that guy sometimes.. He never thinks of Rein's feelings!, I often find her crying in the classroom, Rein is really insecure about herself, so I always end up conforming her, he really piss me off, but I can't treat him badly

Bright.. He is a new kid just like me he is really nice and a real gentleman he always treat me kindly and often kisses my hand that really makes me blush a lot

Altezza and Sophy.. They are really good friends they make me laugh till my sides hurt I like to be with them, they are really silly and are always trying to pair me up with some Prince but I'm not looking for anything like that I told them that I have someone I like and that his name is Mason, but they keep trying oh well…

I keep going to club activities all Friday afternoon we only had some problems with Jane since she is studying in the afternoon and we do it in the morning so we can't always meet up with her but beside that everything is cool

"Ine?, Fine?" I snapped back to reality

"Sorry Rein what were you saying?" I asked apogelicaly

"That the bell rang we better hurry back" she said and I nodded, we sat down on our desks hers is besides mine so we always pair up in protects

"Hey Fine.." Rein whispered

"What's up?" I answered

"Here" and she pass me a note, I took it and open it

"I think Shade is cheating on me with Lione" said the note

"I don't think so" I wrote back

"But a lot of people say the saw them kissing" it said

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein is there something you want to say to the whole class?" Said Ban Jo sensei, we both apologize and stayed quiet, the bell soon rang and Altezza and Sophy came to pick me up they wanted to spend the break with me and I happily went to them, I was having a lot of fun as always I was laughing so hard that I started coughing so I went to classroom to get my water, but I found Rein crying I hurried to her side

"Rein, Rein what's the matter?" I asked concerned

"Shade, we fought and he haven't come by to apologize" she sobbed, I let out a sigh

"Where is he?" I asked

"In the rooftop" she answered

"I'll be back" I said, and took off to the rooftop and indeed he was there with his friends

"Princess Fine!" Said Bright Happily and I smiled at him

"I told you, you can call me Fine!" I said and he laughed, Shades friends were Auler from the Windmill kingdom, Tio from the Flame Kingdom, Fango from the Gretel Planet and of coarse Bright from the Jewelry Kingdom all of them smiled at me I got along with all of them

"Shade" I said sternly , "Can I please talk to you in private" I said

"Oooohh, nice done Shade!" Everyone said and started to give him thumbs up I rolled my eyes, we went to the other side of the rooftop so his friends wouldn't hear us

"Rein is crying again!, can you go and clear thing up with her please?" Is said annoyed

"Why must I be the one who always apologize?" He asked

"Because you always screw it up!" I said exasperated, his eyes narrowed

"You know she is not what you think, you're more stupid than what I thought" he snapped angry

"Stop calling me stupid, idiot air head! This is why I hate you so much, Rein deserves better but she likes you, and you don't care and freely flirt with other girls!" I snapped back

"I flirt with girls?, what's so wrong about it?, she does the same and with my friends for Petes sake!" He said

"That's not true!, and even if it was do you have to do it with the person she is not so close to?, she is insecure and you now it and you don't do anything about it!" I said back, we were fighting a really heated fight we were both glaring at each other

"You don't know anything so don't meddle in other people's problems!" He said

"You are such a…" I wanted to curse so bad but I can't my parents teach me that a princess must always be a lady and never loose her temper which I already did, I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, and glared at him and turned around and went to the exit

"What so wrong can say what's on your mind?" He asked smirking, I glared at him

"Ohhh couple fight" said his friends

"Disgusting I will never date someone with an IQ level of -1000" I snapped

"Now, now, Fine breath" I felt Bright's hand on my arm, I looked up at him and sighed I turned and look at Shade with a bored expression

"Rein is my friend and I want her to be happy, just made up things with her already" I said

"Hn" was al he said, and I glared

"You say to not flirt with the person she doesn't get along with?, do you mean Lione right?" He asked and I nodded, he smirked

"Okay I won't flirt with her" he said with a mischievous smile, it gave me goosebumps I looked at him strangely and I felt Bright put me behind him, I peeked to see from one of his sides and saw Shade glaring at him, and Bright doing the same I felt that Bright was trying to protect me so I hugged his back, he went stiff and gasped, he turned around and I smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"Thank you for protecting me, but I can handle this much" I said smiling, he smiled back

 **Shade's P.O.V**

Protecting her?, is she really that stupidly dense?, he is declaring war to me over her! I knew Bright had a crush on Fine but it looks like I took like I took it too lightly suddenly and image of Rein crossed my mind I went stiff, what the heck am I doing?, Rein is my girlfriend I snapped back to reality and saw Fine hugging Bright and I loose control, I went walking to them and push past Bright and headed to Rein, I sighed this is getting tiresome, and Rein always makes a big fuss and everyone end up giving me hard stares after all Rein And Fine were the most beautiful girls here as well as Bright and me, I need to concentrate and at least be friend of Fine I don't want her hating me more, I think I like her but I can't and she hates me.. Well I will make Fine notice me al least as a friend, with that though I went to Rein a fix things between us

 **That's it folks! It's short right?, sorry I had to write this the other chapter will be better I promise it I feel really happy because I had reviews, I was starting to think my story is boring and no one like it.. But with at least one person wanting to read it I will keep updating, thank you so much for reading it, really it means a lot and for you encouraging reviews that made my day, God I'm sentimental I will stops and answer the reviews!**

 _ **xowinterbellsxo (Guest):**_ **she looks like that isn't?, but don't worry Rein won't be a mean person here :), yeah I read Stacy and was like** _ **what?**_ **And then it hit me that you were referring to Kathy hahaha, thank you for your review I hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **Esshieee:**_ **thank you so much!, it means a lot I read your fics too! And I love them I feel really happy that you like mine really thank you it means a lot!, I hope you like this chapter too!, it's a little bit lacking but I promise the next will be better!**

 _ **Shine LoveCheer:**_ **thank you so much for your review!, I can't say the ending because that will be troublesome cx but what do you think it will be?, FinexMason(Fison) FinexBright(Brine) or FinexShade(Shine) this is funny xd**

 _ **MiracleShine:**_ **I know right xd, I hope you like this chapter!, thank you for reading it! I think I should change my name but no one said anything so I think I'll keep it like this cx**

 **Me: and those are all the reviews!**

 **Fine: you sure take time to write them**

 **Me: well they are special for me**

 **Shade: what a cheese thing to say**

 **Fine: Shade!, apologize now!**

 **Shade: why should I, you go and hug Bright**

 **Me: so that's why you're so blue!**

 **Shade: I don't know what you're talking about (blush)**

 **Rein: hey! Don't involve Bright-sama in this!**

 **Bright: now, now Rein**

 **Rein: don't talk to me you were hugging Fine!**

 **Me: my, my it seems that they are mad, okay Fine, Bright would you guys please**

 **Bright, Fine: Sure, bye everyone thanks for reading please review, KendallsLover loves you and is thankful for al the support!(they hug each other)**

 **Shade &Rein: HEY!**

 **Shade: (snatches Fine)**

 **Fine:hey let me go!**

 **Shade:(shoves a lollipop on her mouth)**

 **Fine:(stops struggling, and smiles, kisses his cheek and run off)**

 **Shade: O-Oi!, stop doing that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:Hello!, I'm back hahaha I always say that line don't I?, I will make it my slogan hahaha**

 **Shade: it's not that original**

 **Fine: Shade… (Murderous aura)**

 **Shade: sorry KendallsLover (scared)**

 **Me: (grins) oh it's okay, here Fine have some truffles**

 **Rein: am I still the bad one?**

 **Me:no one is bad you just.. Have a different… Thinking?**

 **Bright: what a nice way to say it!**

 **Me: BRIGHT! (Smacks his head) shut it!, ahh will you guys please**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Eight: Friendship or Love?**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

AHHHHHHHHH!, I don't know what is happening!, all of a sudden Shade is trying to be near me, whenever I'm with Rein he pops out of nowhere and is really starting to creep me out!, maybe he just wants to spend time with his girlfriend, yeah that must be

"Fine come and have lunch with us!" I heard Altezza say

"Sure, where?" I asked happily

"Rooftop" said Sophy appearing behind me, I jumped slightly

"Stop doing that Sophy!" I said touching my beating heart

"It's just too funny to see how easy you get scared!" Answered Sophy laughing

suddenly I felt arms in my waist an I was swept off my feet and spinning, I screamed and started laughing just one person can do that, when my feet touched the ground I quickly turned around and smiled warmly

"Mason!" I said and hug him by the neck I have to be in my tip toes since Mason is really tall, he laughed and hugged me back

"I see you have missed me" he said and I pouted

"Of coarse you and all my other friends!" I answered

"The same way?.. You didn't miss me more?" He asked and I blushed

"Yeah, yeah sure" I said playfully and he smirked

"Fine I finally foun-" I heard Rein behind me

"Rein!, look he is Mason Cloud Prince of the Gadget Kingdom" I said

"Nice to meet you" said Mason and bowed

"Nice to meet you too" said Rein bowing back she seems kind of flirty, or her eyes are..

Mason looked kind of awkward so he took my hand, I looked up to him

"I came to have lunch with you" he said smiling at me I smiled back

"But I was going to meet with Altezza and Sophy" I said and turned to look at them, they smiled at me

"He came all the way here, we will have lunch together tomorrow Fine" they said

I smiled apogelicaly "thank you I will see you later" I said and turned to look at him

"So where do you want to go?" I asked

"The rooftop" he answered smiling, he always loved high places

"Sure" I said and we started walking there we where half way the stairs when I remembered who might be there and I froze, Mason turned to look at me concerned

"It's something the matter?" He asked

"Eh?.. Ah.. No it's just.. Don't you want to go to the backyard instead?" I asked lamely

He looked at me weirdly, and I just smiled awkwardly he was about to answer when the sung door open reader harshly, and a voiced echoed

"Who is there" I mentally cursed I know that voice, understanding downed on Mason and he smirked he took my hand and started walking towards the voice

"Oh no need to worry it's just us" said Mason, Shade looked shocked for a second then annoyed

"You know what people say you can't can't kill bugs forever" he snapped, I was about to defend Mason but Mason squeezed my hand

"Yeah.. But I got used to see you, don't worry" said Mason my eyes widened that was an amazing comeback! Shade looked annoyed and went to his friends

"Fine, does this guy gives you a hard time?" He asked concerned

"Not always" I said laughing

"Fine.. I want to ask you something" he said and my heart started to race in my chest

"S-sure" I said trying to look normal

"You know I like you, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, my eyes widened and I blushed, I was dumbfounded I wanted to say yes but I kept thinking about Kathy

"Will you give me some time to think about it?" I said, and he nodded, we ate and talked about silly thing, we laughed and had a great time but his question was still nagging me in the back of my head, soon he left, I was waving

"Hey Fine" I jumped a little to the voice

 **Shade's P.O.V**

I saw that annoying boy come with Fine, I really don't like him he is stupid and annoying, Bright was glaring at him too but he could hold back, he was having lunch with Fine, I saw him laugh and give Fine small hugs it made my blood boil I was having a hard time not walking to him at beat the light out of him

But what I hated the most was that Fine blushed a lot!, I saw him ask her something I could only read "my girlfriend" of his lips and I felt my control running thin!, Fine was shocked and murmured something and he nodded he doesn't look happy maybe Fine turned him down, finally he left and I walked to Fine

"Hey Fine" I said casually

"S-Shade!, don't scare me like that!" She said and smacked my arm

"You get scared easily don't you?" I asked rubbing my sore arm, she is strong

"N-no" she stuttered and I smirked

"Did your boyfriend left you hanging?" I asked playfully, she sighed

"He is not my boyfriend… Yet" she said whispering the last part

"Don't you want to date him?" I asked even when I didn't want to hear the answer

"I-I don't know.." She said rather fearful I was intrigued by that

"You can tell me you know.." I said " only if you want" I completed

She smiled at me sweetly I could feel my heart racing and I looked away

"Thank you Shade, I will take your word but we have class right now maybe later" she said starting to walk away, but I took her arm she looked surprised by I put a finger to my lips telling her to be quiet I pulled her to the forest until we reach a place near a river, her eyes widen in amazement

"It's so pretty!" She said

"Yeah.. This is my secret place don't tell anyone" I said she nodded

"So tell me" I said

"Okay everything started like this.." I heard all her story

"So you really like him, but you don't want to hurt Kathy right?" I asked and she nodded..

"This is stupid you should date him, or do you prefer him dating her because he pity her?" I asked and her eyes widened

"You're right.. Wow Shade I take back the air head comment" she said laughing and I smiled

"Hey!, just that one?" I asked playfully angry

"Well you are a jerk and idiot and.."

"Okay I get it" I said glaring at her, then we both started laughing

"Hey why don't you have lunch with me tomorrow?" I asked, she thought about it

"Okay, I will make you lunch as a thank you gift" she said smiling, and I smiled back

"It will be interesting to see the cooking of a dumb girl" I said

"Hey!" She said, soon we went home since we skipped the last class

 **Time skip ~ Next day Lunch Time**

"Here" Fine said smiling handing me a lunch box

"Thank you" I said smiling, Bright glared at me but I shook it off

"Hey Fine that's not fair" said Bright

"Why?" She asked

"Why only Shade gets a lunch box?" He asked I glared at him

"Because he deserves it" she said laughing

"I want a lunch box made by Fine too" said all my friends and I glared at them

Fine laughed "Fine I will bring oniguiris for everyone tomorrow" she said and everyone cheered, well I got a complete lunch box and they only oniguiris I guess it's okay

"I will bring you too so stop frowning" said Fine touching my forehead and I smiled at her

"Okay" I said, soon the door was open, and the person I wanted to see the least was standing there, but Fine got up shocked

"Mason?" She asked

"I came for the answer" he said, she looked nervous, I stood up and took her wrist and started dragging her to him I didn't wanted to do it but the sooner it happens the faster I can get over her, I stood besides her

"Mason" she smiled but soon frowned "I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend" she said

I was shocked I thought.., but yesterday.. What? I turned to look at her but her bangs were covering her face Mason looked shocked and hurt

"It's because of him?" He asked pointing at me

"No, no it's I just can't I'm sorry" she said, her voice was cracking and I knew she wanted to cry so I took her hand and started running towards the end of the balcony I lifted her bridal stile and she squealed and we jump off the balcony and into the forest, I took her to my special place

"Shade but what?!" She asked shocked

I shuddered "it looked like you wanted to cry" I said

She looked down and I saw tears starting to flow in her cheeks, and she hugged me, and I hugged her back

 _I want to protect you Fine I really do_ I thought to myself, as she was crying in my uniform shirt

"I can't do that to Kathy" she said over and over I only combed her hair with my fingers and nodded soon we left when she was looking okay, we saw Mason on the school gate, he run to us Fine bowed her head she could see his face

"It's okay Fine, you're not going to loose me" he said pating her head

Fine looked up and Mason an he smiled at her, soon she started to cry again and hugged him I left.. It hurtled to see her cry and other person comforting her I bumped into someone

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"It's okay love" I heard Rein say, I looked at her and smiled, she took my hand and started to drag me I didn't care I was wondering what Fine was doing with Mason, Rein out of nowhere kiss me I was shocked and she was smiling, I heard footsteps and I turned to look at Fine, I couldn't read her expression but soon smiled

"Sorry for interrupting" she said and left

"Wait Fine" I heard Rein and she went to Fine

 **That's all! I know it's a weird way to end this chapter sorry for the late update!, thank your for your reviews! Really! I just love them!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **it's okay hahaha, yeah but love is messy don't you think?, thank you for you review! Rally it makes me really happy!**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **I know right! Cx it's okay I always feel grateful when you review but don't feel like you have to, just when you feel it :( I don't want it to be a "must" thing to do, but thank you for reading my story it means a lot!**

 **Me: and that's all!**

 **Shade: you didn't have much reviews**

 **Me: I know but I'm still happy I had!**

 **Fine &Rein: that's how you must think! Yay**

 **Me: thank you girls!**

 **Bright: remember you can ask KendallsLover whatever you want!**

 **Shade: about herself or the story if you didn't understand something**

 **Me: thank you boys!**

 **Rein: I didn't appear that much today**

 **Bright: neither I**

 **Me: sorry guys!**

 **Shade: but I got to be with Fine(smiles)**

 **Fine: (blushes) (kiss Shade's cheek and run off)**

 **Shade: (blushed madly) will you stop that!?**

 **Me: you like it**

 **Shade: shhhh! (Run off to get Fine)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:** **Hello everyone!, I'm back!**

 **Fine: Yep, that's your slogan**

 **Shade: I've started to get use to it**

 **Rein: will I appear more in this chapter?**

 **Bright: Yeah, me too?**

 **Me: I don't know inspiration doesn't work like that I just write what I feel and remember at the moment sorry**

 **Bright & Rein: Then let's start!**

 **Me: Wait I-**

 **Bright & Rein: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Nine: Coldness and Kindness**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

I-I why did I run off like that?, what am I thinking is not like I've done something wrong to Shade or Rein.. I'm delusional aren't I?

"Wait Fine!" I heard Rein and I started to slow down

"Wow!, you're really fast!" She said and I smiled

"Why did you run off like that?" She asked curiously, oh crap…

"Uh.. I didn't..want to be.. A third wheel?" I said awkwardly _ugh.. Really Fine?_

"Ooo-kay?" She said back we stare at each other and then we laugh

"Let's go I want to eat some ice cream!" Said Rein and I nodded we went to the ice cream shop near a park, well.. _The_ park I went here with Kathy too it brought sad memory's but I need to let go

"Fine?, are you okay?" I heard Rein ask

"Yes, it's just… This place is nostalgic" I said absentminded

"Oh.. I'm sorry, do you want to go somewhere else?" I smiled Rein is so kind and nice I shook my head no

"Let's make happy memory's so I will forget the sad ones" I said she smiled brightly

"I would love to!" She said

We went to the swings, we played tag, jump the rope and a lot of more things I was laughing and so was Rein I was really happy we were running when I heard someone call me

"Fine" I froze I knew that voice really well, panic overtook me and I glanced at Rein she was looking at me weirdly, I felt pale and dizzy but still turned around

"Kathy.." I said over a whisper, there she was standing with Jazmin, the later one looking at me with a hateful stare I quickly put on my ice princes façade

"Do you need something Kathy?" I said and bowed but kept my eyes cold

"Can I talk to you Princess Fine?" She said coldly

I felt Rein get I front of me and smiled 'kindly' "Hello, my name is Rein Princess of the storm Kingdom" said Rein politely and Kathy shrink a little

My old school used to be a mixed school yeah there were Princes and Princesses but there were 'commoners' too and Kathy was one her fake sweet façade was what made everyone treat her like a princess when she wasn't one for real

"Hello my name is Katherine" she said and bowed

"If you wish to speak to me then that must wait, I'm talking with Princess Rein maybe later" I said coldly I never talk to anyone like this I didn't care if they were royalty or no, but I'm hurt I'm afraid I will snap at her if we talk right now, her eyes widened and nodded and then left

"Fine?, are you okay?" Rein asked concerned and taking my hands I squeezed them and nodded giving a weak smile

"I must get going my tutor Camelot will get mad if I'm late to my cooking class" I said

Rein nodded and we left

"Fine-sama!, you're late" I heard Camelot say I let out a sigh

"I'm sorry Camelot" soon my class ended, then I checked my iPhone

 _You have 4 messages of 3 conversations_ it read I unlock it

Are you home?

 _-Rein_

Yeah, and you?, I just finished my lessons

 _-Fine_

Princess Fine don't forget the lunch for tomorrow

 _-Bright_

I told you just Fine is okay!, ugh forget it okay I'll bring it tomorrow!

 _-Fine_

Are you okay?

 _-Shade_

Yeah, and you? Sorry for booming your moment with Rein

 _-Fine_

I lock my phone and sighed, recently Rein and Shade seem really distant they don't look like lovers.. Maybe that's why Rein kissed Shade, wait.. Why do I care?, ugghh I must be crazy yeah, that is tomorrow is Friday I will get to see Altezza, Krystal and Jessica and if I'm lucky I will see Jane I smiled to myself and drifted to sleep

 **Next Day~**

Ever since the whole thing with Mason Shade and I get along better yeah he stills annoys me but it's playfully not in a mean way

"Hey Fine!, over here!" I hear Rein yell I smiled and went to her table it's lunch time

"Hello Princess Fine" greeted Bright

"Sup Fine" said Shade

"Hi Fine" said Sophy

"Hey" said Fango, Tio, Auler in chorus

"Hi everyone" I said smiling

"What's up with the huge lunch box?" Said Rein and I smiled

"Oniguiris" I said and everyone's eyes shined and I laughed

"I thought you forgot" said Auler

"Bright remember it for me" I said smiling "okay dig in!"

"Thank you for the food!" Said everyone

"Wow this taste amazing" said all the boys

"You're an amazing cook Fine!" Said Rein

"Yeah Rein is horrible in that" said Sophy

"Sophy!" Said Rein and we all laughed

"You always look happy on Fridays" said Sophy

"Oh, it's because I get to see my friends from my old school, my old school has club activities so I go there every Friday afternoon" I said smiling

"Oh yeah I never knew your old schools name" said Fango

"Golden Fairy Academy" I said

"Hey don't you always go there Shade?, but on Sunday right?" Said Auler

"Oh yeah, I have soccer practice" he said

"Why don't you go on Friday?, so Fine can keep you company" said Rein and my eyes widened, and Shade glanced at me and smirked

"Sure, I'll start going on Friday afternoon starting today" he said I was freezed, motionless

"Or you hate the idea Fine?" Asked Rein I snapped back to reality

"Uh?, oh.. No I don't particularly hate it.." I said unsure

"Great!" Said Rein

 _Oh crap!, what have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I saw Shade smirking at me

 **Me: that's all folks!, sorry for the late update..**

 **Shade: why didn't update yesterday?**

 **Me: because no one wants to read on a Sunday on don't have time**

 **Fine: how do you know that?**

 **Me: well I don't know,.. I just thought that..**

 **Rein: I appeared a lot! I'm so happy!**

 **Bright: yeah I appeared but not that much.. (Gloomy)**

 **Me: why don't you hug him Rein?, he might feel better**

 **Rein: um.. I (blushes) (hugs Bright and ran off)**

 **Bright: wait Rein! (Runs after her)**

 **Me: I'll just answer the review..**

 _ **AngelNyanCat:**_ **you really think so?, thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!**

 _ **Esshieee:**_ **thank you so much for your review!, I hope you like this chapter too!**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **I just love how you ship FinexMason so I might do something just for you about them ;) ;) I still don't now when but I will tell you I hope I can meet your expectations! I promise to give all of me! Thank you for your review! I just love to see yours!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **thank you! I'm happy you like the way the characters talk with me!, I hope you like this chapter too!, thank you for your review!**

 _ **Shine LoveCheer:**_ **it's okay, how did you do in your midterms?, thank you for your review!, I hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **MiracleShine:**_ **Hahahahahahahahahaha I'm glad you liked the last chapter I hope you like this one as well! really! Thank you for your review! It means a lot for me! Update your story too! Hahaha**

 **Me: that's all!**

 **Shade: wow you had a lot of reviews! Now that explains your somehow creepy grinning face.. It creeps me up**

 **Me: (pouts) Shade meanie!**

 **Fine: thank you guys! KendallsLover is so happy right now, we hope you like this chapter and please review!, You can see how happy KendallsLover is!**

 **Shade: (kisses Fine on the cheek and smirks!) (runs off)**

 **Fine: S-Shade! (Runs after him)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello everyone I'm back!**

 **Shade: it is starting to get annoying**

 **Me:well.. Guess what**

 **Shade: what?**

 **Me: I'm not changing it!**

 **Bright: will I be more in the story now?**

 **Me: not quite yet but you'll soon have a huge paper!, Shade stop glaring at me**

 **Shade:(hardened his glare)**

 **Fine: I think he is cute**

 **Rein: who?, Bright or Shade?**

 **Fine: (blushes)**

 **Shade: who?**

 **Me: well let's start with the story!**

 **Everyone: but-**

 **Me: I don't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Ten: Club activities and Secrets**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

Ugh I really want to kill Rein, how could she do this to me?, well to anyone is her boyfriend!, why must I take care of him? I think I'm making weird faces by the way Shade is staring at me

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing" he said but he kept staring

"Really?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm

"It's..its just.. Weird to see you in.. Normal clothes.." He said

"Is that supposed to be something good or bad?" I asked annoyed

"It's good!, you look really pretty" he said honestly and I blushed, damn this boy

"Fine!" I heard my friends y immediately run to them and they hugged me

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" I said happily

"Umm.. Fine?" Said Krystal looking behind me, I turned around and Shade was looking kind of awkward, well yeah he is not used to my friends now that I remember..

"Oh!, yeah! Prince Shade is tagging along with us from now on!" I said

"I told you they were going to start dating!" Said Jessica.. Wait.. WHAT?!

"Oh no!, you got it wrong!, we are just friends and he is Rein's boyfriend" I answered

"Oh.. Sorry for the confusion" apologized Jessica to Shade bowing her head

"It's okay really" said Shade smiling and I blushed and looked away

"I'll go buy a smoothie to the gas station I'll be right back" I said

"I'll go with you" said Shade I just shrugged and nodded

I have to wait until they finish my drink so they gave me a number and Shade and I sat down in a table and we started to talk about whatever I wasn't really paying attention until something he said caught my attention

"Rein and I aren't doing good.." He said looking down

"What?, why?" I asked surprised I thought that after the kiss everything was okay

"She gets jealous to easily and we can't spend one day without fighting" he said

"Then don't make her jealous isn't that easier?" I asked

"Easier said than done.. And my sister hates her" he said I didn't knew what to say I'm not an expert in this topic.. I haven't even had my first kiss! OH. MY. GOD. My promise with Mason! I totally forgot about it!, what am I gonna do?

"Fine?, are you okay you look kind of pale.." Said Shade concerned

"Eh?, oh.. Um yeah I'm okay it must be because is cold in here" I said laughing

"You're really bad at liying aren't you?" He asked laughing, I liked his laugh

"Mouu, let me be" I said faking to be angry then we both laughed

"Here's your drink young lady" said the waitress

"Thank you" I said smiling to her and she smiled back and left

"And who is Rein jealous of?" I asked while I sipped on my drink

"A lot of girls it's easier to count the one she isn't" he said annoyed I smiled apogelicaly

"Don't get mad!, I'm sure that it will work out!" I said encouraging he smiled at me and sighed

"I don't know if I want this to work out anymore" he said tiredly

"Don't say that you love her and she loves you back" I said

"I don't know about that.., we started to date because everyone thought that we looked good together me being the most popular boy and Rein the most popular girl" he said " so I just asked her and she said yes" he finished..

"But.. You like her.. Right?" I asked slightly afraid

"Yes, I mean I like her, I like you, I like Leone it's just complicated" he said

I blushed in the part he said that he liked me but I know he didn't mean it in _that_ way

"So you don't know if you like her in a romantic way?" I asked

"I do! Or did.. It's just that all this fighting is tiring me off.." He said and I nodded

"Fight for it and when you feel exhausted then fight harder!, good things are difficult to get but are always worth it" I said smiling, and he smiled back

"Thank you Fine, and you know I about you I-" he was saying but got interrupted

"Fine" said a voice

"Mason" I said smiling I got up and he hugged me and I hug him back

"Club activities will start soon, let's go" he said taking my hand

"Let's go Shade, I'm sure you're excited for your first day!" I said and he nodded

We were going back to my old school when I spotted Kathy looking my way we hold the stare until I felt Mason squeezed my hand I turned to look at him and he smiled at me, I smiled but was afraid Kathy was going to get the wrong idea because he was holding my hand, then I felt someone take my other hand I turned to look at Shade he was blushing my eyes widened and I blushed bright red

"We have to cross the street.. So in order you won't be left behind.. And .. And" he is so cute when he is nervous I smiled and squeezed his hand and nodded

"Thank you Shade" I said and smiled warmly to him

And we crossed the street Kathy saw Shade take my hand and I saw her visibly relax when we got to the academy I let go of their hand and pushed them forward

"Hurry or you'll be late" I said smiling they nodded and went off glaring at each other

I went to my friends

"You guys look so cute!" Said Jessica

"I like how you look with Mason but you look good with him too" said Krystal

"You're wrong we are just friends, really!" I said smiling

"Let's start playing" I said and they nodded

"Hey Fine what were you talking with Shade by the way?" Asked Jessica

"You know trivial things we are starting to get along" I said nonchalantly

 _Oh yeah he didn't finish what he was about to say.. Hmm I'll ask him later_ I thought

Soon it was 8 o'clock my mom came in the limo to get me, I asked her if we could drop off a friend of mine and she said yes.. What a mistake was that one..

"Oh Shade!, I didn't know you got along with my daughter" said my mom

"Queen Elsa!, what a pleasant surprise, yeah we do" said Shade politely

"Oh my I'm so happy how is Moon Malia-san?" Asked my mom

"She is doing good, thank for the medicine that you gave me" said Shade smiling

"Wait.. Just.. Just a second!, you know each other?" I asked shocked

"Of coarse Moon Malia is my best friend of collage" said my mom smiling

"How come I never knew?" I asked annoyed

"You never asked" said my mom nonchalantly

"We are here Queen Elsa-sama" said the driver

"Okay thank you, well Shade it was nice seeing you say hi to your mom and sister for me okay?" My mom said

"Of coarse, my greets to King Truth" said Shade politely

"Thank you dear, come by anytime" said my mom, I got out of the car along with Shade so I could say goodbye

"Well Shade it was fun to be with you today, I hope you enjoy yourself too" I said smiling

"Yeah I finally found someone who is at my level" he said

"Yeah, Mason is really good at soccer" I said

"Will it be okay with you if I go with you every Friday?" He asked

"Yeah, sure, you can tell me your problems too I will try my best to help you" I said smiling

"Thank you Fine, I'm glad Rein has a friend like you" he said and I nodded

"Bye, bye" we both said and he started to walk back to his castle he looked back at me and smirked I tilted my head and look at him confused he came back and started to lean my eyes widened and I froze _what is he going to do?_ He leaned more I could feel his breath in my face _mint_ and I blushed _Fine snap out of it! I can't move!_ He whispered in my ear

"You really look beautiful today" he said and I blushed even harden my cheeks hurt and I feel dizzy

"Ah.. Umm.. I.. Uh.." I can't talk he smirked and left, I dumbly went back to the car

"Oh dear what's wrong you look red! Do you feel bad?" My mom asked

"No.. I'm.. I'm.. Okay.." I said dumbly, my mom stared at me unsure but nodded

 _Oh dear this means trouble.._ I thought

 **Me: that's all folks!, I hope you like it!**

 **Shade: I was in this chapter a lot!**

 **Me: yeah.. But soon I'll be Bright turn**

 **Bright: YESSSS**

 **Rein: I didn't appear (pouts)**

 **Me: sorry Rein**

 **Fine: I always appear**

 **Everyone: well you are KendallsLover in this story**

 **Fine: (chuckles)**

 **Me: let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **thank you so much for your review, you can stand up for yourself I could do it you can too! You have something that no one else have so don't let people who might be jealous of you bully you I didn't knew I was suffering of bully until I overcame it I will be your friend when you need something or feel lonely just write to me :) okay? Good luck! And thanks for the review!**

 _ **MiracleShine:**_ **thank you for your review! But don't give everything for granted things might change in the last minute! Hahaha I hope you like this chapter! And thanks for your review**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **we don't know just yet how things are going to be between Fine and Mason or Shade with Fine remember that Fine doesn't want to hurt her friends ;), and.. Kendall sounds like a boy name and I'm a girl xd mm.. You can call me Fiore that's my real name well Fiorella but I like more Fiore thank you for your review I hope you like this chapter Tinker! (Can I call you that?)**

 _ **Esshieee:**_ **thank you so much for your review! Here is the next chapter!, I hope you like it and I don't let you down with it!, thank you for reading my story!**

 **Me:that's it!**

 **Shade: hey guys! I almost forgot to tell you Kendall'sLover has a new dynamic!**

 **Fine: yeah you can ask us the characters about us!**

 **Rein: like questions or whatever is in your mind! We look forward to answer you!**

 **Bright: don't forget that you can ask KendallsLover about herself too!**

 **Me: we will be waiting for your questions!, please review!**

 **Everyone: until the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: hey! I'm sorry for the late update :( and you guys were telling me I'm fast a at it sorry but the good thing is-**

 **Fine: KendallsLover got admitted in her college! She pass the enter view!**

 **Shade: Congrats by the way**

 **Bright: we're proud of you!**

 **Rein: we're really happy for you!**

 **Me:thanks everyone (blushes)**

 **Fine: but that means you MUST hurry with this story right?**

 **Me: yep… So guys..**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Eleven: SuperMan and Illness**

 **Shade's P.O.V**

"Shade-niichan, hurry up or you'll be late" I heard Milky say I groaned, but then remembered my time with Fine yesterday and my mood lightened I let out a chuckle, making her blush is so damn easy, I hurried to school with Milky by my side I left her in her building and went to my classroom I looked at my watch _7:00 o'clock huh?, I'm really early Milky tricked me, this smells like Narlo.. Ugh_

"Hello love" I heard someone say and felt arms snake in my waist

"Rein?" I asked and turned to see her and she smiled to me

"It's weird for you to be early" I said

"It was time for a change" she said and shrugged and I nodded

"Shade!" I heard someone scream I know that voice and soon someone was hanging in my back and laughing I smiled

"Lione, good morning" I said I felt someone burning holes in my back and I turned

"Well honey I have class duty, come when you can" said Rein and left

"Sorry I forgot your girlfriends hates me" said Lione apogelicaly

"Nah, it's okay you're my friend" I said waving a hand dismissively and she smiled

"Are you busy on lunch? Want to have it with me?" She asked happily

"But… Rein" I said

"Let's be honest she is already mad with you and won't talk to you" she said and I laughed since she was 100% right her boldness is weird but I find it funny

"Sure, let's have lunch together" I said and she smiled

"ohh its late we better hurry" she aid I looked at my watch and it was indeed late

"I'M SO LATEEEE" I heard someone scream I was about to see who it was when I saw a flash of red in incredible speed past me by I was shocked

"Fine..?" I asked and she instantly stopped and looked at me then run to me and took my wrist I look at her curiously

"We're going to be late!, hold on tight to me!" She said and started running? I don't know her speed is way to fast to call it running and dragging me with her I hold her wrist just like she was holding mine and started laughing it was fun we got there on time

 **Fine's P.O.V**

I saw a paper slip in my desk I looked at Shades direction but he was staring at the board I took it and open it

 _You saved me thank you for the.. Ride? Your quite fast_

 _-Shade_

I laughed and save it in my wallet and I took a _post it_ and wrote back

 _It's okay, I know! I'm always late so I'm used to it_

 _-Fine_

He chucked and save it in his wallet the class ended and Tanba Rin sensei let us out for lunch I was walking with Altezza and Sophy when I saw Shade coming with Lione _oh crap!, Rein! I must go and see if she is okay_ but then I remembered she had a student council reunion so she won't be out until lunch ends I sighed in relief I was going to walk pass Shade but he raised his hand and slip his pointing finger in my lips I felt his finger brush my teeth my eyes widened and I instantly stopped and turned around to face him with my _what the hell?_ Face he had his mocking face and I glared and turned back around and ignored him, lunch was over and soon the last bell rang I was walking to my house

"I'm home!" I said loudly enough for my parents and Camelot know suddenly I felt dizzy and the room started to spin I put one hand in the wall to steady myself

"FINE-SAMA!" I heard Camelot scream I winced at her voice and my vision blurred

"What's the matter- Fine?, Fine Hunny what's wrong?" I heard my mom

"I'll take her to the couch!" I heard my dad and he picked me up and sat me down

"Camelot bring her water with sugar, fast!" Ordered my dad

"Yes, your majesty" and she run off, soon she was back

"Fine drink this" said dad and I did after a moment I felt better

"I'm better know, thank you mom, dad, Camelot" I said smiling

"What happened?" Asked my mom

"I don't know, I just suddenly started to get dizzy" I said

"Maybe you were too much out in the sun" said my dad

"But I'm okay already don't worry" I said trying to cheer them up

"Okay, but maybe we should take her to the doctor Truth" said my mom

"Yeah you're right Elsa" agreed my dad

"No, no I swear I'm okay maybe it was the sun" is said

"Okay but if this repeats we will take you okay?" Said my parents unsure and I nodded

I ate and went to sleep, soon my alarm went off I groaned and got up, I got dizzy again I hold my bed to stead myself, I started to gasp for air and I felt my vision blur again and I shut my eyes tight and concentrate in calm my breathing _easy Fine inhale, exhale_ I felt better soon I was totally okay I went to my bathroom and stared at my reflection weirdly I shrugged and did my usual routine I was early in the school I went to sit in desk soon the class started I felt weird my head felt light and it was starting to be hard to breath I felt bad but I kept acting like everything was okay, soon it was lunch time I was walking alone I wanted to go to the rooftop maybe some fresh air will help me it was getting harder by every step I felt like soon I will loose conscience and I felt sick like I wanted to throw up, my mouth was dry, my breath came as gasp, my body felt heavy and I felt my body slowly went numb and vision blurred the last thing I saw was a flash of purple-ish hair and a scream that sounded like my name and everything went black

I felt arms in my back and in my legs.. Is someone carrying me? And what's with the air hitting my face?, is this person running? I groaned I can't move or open my eyes my body is numb I can't move at all!

"Stop Fine!, just stay still we're almost at the nurse office just.. Hang in there please!" Is this Shade? Yeah I can't mistake his voice I want to ask what happen but I soon felt unconscious again

When I opened my eyes I saw orange and red is this the sun set?, wait.. Where am I? What happened I was going to get up but I felt pressure in my body I looked down and Sophy, Altezza, Rein, Bright and Shade were at my sides and sleeping the first to wake up were Rein, Sophy and Altezza

"Fine!, you're up!" Said Rein

"We were so worried" said Sophy

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Said Altezza and lightly hit my arm I smiled

"Sorry, sorry!, but what happened?" I asked

"You fainted in your way to the rooftop, thank goodness Shade was heading there too and catch you before you hit the stairs" said Bright as he woke up too

"Oh.." Is said

"We'll get the nurse" said Altezza, Sophy and Rein

"We don't know we're she went so well separate and search for her" said Rein

"Okay, thank you" I said smiling and they left, my stomach rumbled and Bright laughed

"I will get you something to eat" said Bright

"Okay" I said searching for my wallet and Bright stopped me

"It's on me, don't worry" he said and I smiled sheepishly and he left

"Are you better now?" I jumped a little at Shade's voice

"Yes, yes, thank you and sorry for the trouble" I said apogelicaly and bowed

He squeezed my hand and smiled "I'm just glad that your okay" he said smiling and I smiled back we were just staring at each other somehow I couldn't look away and I felt my cheeks flush but kept my stare in his eyes, they were beautiful, somehow they look like the night if you just glance at the night sky you only see dark blue but when you stare at it for a little you Start to see the stars appear his eyes hold a lot of emotions some of them I could read relief, care, worry, mystery and others that I couldn't quite place I felt him start to lean and I leaned a little too I felt his breath ghosting my face this time was peppermint soon I heard steps and voices

"So you see her okay?" It was the nurse voice I was going to ignore it

"Yes, yes she seems okay, but she should go and have a check up" Rein's voice

My eyes widened and I quickly push myself back to the bed and face the opposite side of were Shade was

"Princess Fine?" I heard and I turned to see the nurse

"Hello, I'm sorry for the trouble" I said

"Oh my!, your face is all red! Maybe you have a fever?" She said and I blushed more

"I don't think so" said Shade and I glared at him

"You were under the covers all this time maybe that's why" he said

"Ohh, that makes sense I call your parent they must be here about-"

"FINE!" My parents screamed and burst thru the door

"Mom!, dad!" I said surprised

"That's all we're taking you to a check up young lady!" Said my dad and I nodded

"Oh!, Shade thank you for rescuing our daughter!" Said my mom

"yeah, you were of big help if we can repay you in any way tell us" said my dad

"It's no problem at all your majesty" said Shade

"Drop the honorifics" said my parents

"Umm.. Dad.. Mom?" I asked my parent turned to look at me

"This are my friends" I said and pointed at them

"Hello I'm Princess Rein from the Storm Kingdom" said Rein and bowed

"I'm Sophie Princess of the Windmill Kingdom" said Sophie and bowed

"I'm Altezza Princess of the Jewelry Kingdom" said Altezza and bowed

"I'm Bright Prince of the Jewelry Kingdom" said Bright and bowed

My parents smiled

"Lift your heads, my name is Elsa Queen of the Sunny kingdom" said my mom

"My name is Truth king of the Sunny Kingdom" said my dad

"It was nice meeting you but we must take Fine home, tomorrow we're taking her to the hospital in the Moon Kingdom since the best hospital is there and don't worry we already talk with the headmistress Moon about it" said my dad as he saw my friends worried I smiled at them

"Don't worry I'm okay" I said smiling "I'll see you guys on Thursday okay?" I said smiling and they nodded

"Shade your mom asked me to drop you off so let's go" said my mom at first he looked surprised and nodded, I stand up but soon regret it since my legs gave away and I almost hit the ground but Bright caught me

"It seems you're still weak" said Bright and I laughed awkwardly and nodded

"Thank you" said my dad and took me in his arms

"I can carry her for you King Truth" said Shade, my dad thought about it

"Dear, your back is not that young anymore" said my mom giggling

My dad sighed and nodded and hand me to Shade

"Which way you prefer? Piggy back, or bridal style?" Asked Shade and I blushed!

"Piggy back!, piggy back!" I said quickly

"Okay bridal style is then" he said and everyone started to laugh

"Love stop messing with Fine" said Rein

"Maybe, no who am I kidding I'll see you tomorrow Rein" said Shade and I waved apogelicaly to her and she shakes her head saying it was okay

..

…

….

"I can sit down alone you know?" I said since I was in his lap with his hand holding me back

"Yeah, but I like to see you all blushed" he said I was about to say something mean when he blew in my neck and chills run down my spine and I blushed furiously!

"Why did we have to take another car again?" I asked annoyed

"Because you're spending the night in my home so the doctor can see you first thing tomorrow morning" he said happily and I groaned

 _A night with this jerk, yeah he saved me but he keeps teasing me!, this is going to be a long a night and a long day tomorrow…_ I though and sighed

 **Me:that's all folks! Sorry again for the late update I hope you like it!**

 **Shade: Fine is spending the night with me (smirks)**

 **Fine: (blushes) not with you!, just in your home!**

 **Rein: it's actually the same**

 **Fine: REIN!**

 **Bright: now, now Fine breath!**

 **Fine: (breathes)**

 **Shade: let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **I know! I was afraid at first but it's just my name not my whole name xd thank you for your review!, I hope you like this chapter! And sorry for it being so late!**

 _ **Esshieee:**_ **because of her mother xd you know how mothers are when they know they daughter likes someone xd, thanks for your review!, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for being late!**

 _ **Taboadayvonne:**_ **thank you so much for your reviwe! I hope you like this chapter xd hahaha Fison and Shine thank you really it means a lot to me! Sorry for the late review!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **hey that's okay I'm your friend!, sorry I feel like I let you down I wasn't rally fast at updating this time but I hope you like this chapter and thank you for your reviews they always cheer me up!**

 _ **MiracleShine:**_ **thank you! I never saw my name like that… It has a new meaning Hahahahahahahahahaha sorry this time I wasn't fast but I had a lot going on :( I hope you like this chapter! And sorry again.. For being late!**

 **Me:that's all!**

 **Shade: thanks for keep reading this story it means a lot**

 **Fine: we hope you like this chapter!**

 **Rein: I appeared a bit more today!**

 **Bright: so did I**

 **Fine:thanks for reading it!**

 **Shade: please review! Remember you can ask KendallsLover whatever you like or you can ask us as well!**

 **Bright: so that's all!(kisses Rein I the cheek and runs off)**

 **Rein: B-Bright-S-Sama (faints)**

 **Shade &Fine: that doesn't work for them..**

 **Me: see ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: thank you to all of you who congratulated me for getting into college! Yeah.. I'm a bit old.. Not that much but I just needed to post my own story I have read so many!**

 **Shade: freak..**

 **Me: Fiore-Chop! (People who saw soul eater will get it ;))**

 **Shade: (faints)**

 **Fine: Shade!**

 **Rein: maybe if you kiss him he wakes up (wink)**

 **Bright: ohh I feel bad (dramatically faints)**

 **Fine: (smirks) kiss him he might wake up Rein**

 **Rein: (blushes) KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Twelve: Sweet Little Sister, Healthy again?**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom dear Fine" said Moon Malia-sama

I blushed "thank you very much your majesty" I said bowing

"Drop the honorifics just Malia it's okay" she said

"Moon Malia-sama?" I asked and she laughed

"Okay, if you feel comfortable like that" she said and I smiled and nodded

"FINEEEE!" I heard someone scream and I turned around just in time to catch Milky

"Milky!" I said happily and spinning her around while she laughed

"Is it true you're spending the night here?" She asked

"Yes, it's true" I said smiling but soon concern was showed in her cute face

"Then that means you're sick right?" She asked sadly and I panicked

"Hey, hey! I'm okay don't worry" I said spinning with her again and she laughed

"Milky sweetie show Fine her room please" Moon Malia-sama said and she nodded

"Let's go big brother" she said taking a hold of both of our hands

…

…

"Haaa, young love is so cute but wasn't Shade dating this girl.. What was her name again? It has something to do with the weather.." Said Moon Malia to her own

"We're here Fine!" Said Milky this room is decorated with stars

"Wow is so pretty!" I said smiling

"Milky this is your room not Fine's room" said Shade behind me and Milky pouted

"But her room is far from mine" she said pouting cutely

"I know I had it arranged for her by the phone" he said smirking at me and I paled

"W-what?" I stuttered

"Big brother!, don't scare Fine! I will protect her!" Said Milky and I smiled at her but I don't want them to fight over something so small so I patted Milky's head and smiled gratefully and warmly she is so cute I would have loved to have a sister like her

"It's okay Milky, thank you but the room is already arranged" I said and Shade smirked

Milky pouted but then took my arm "Okay Fine won't sleep with me but we have to talk a girl talk to big brother out of the way please I will call you when we need your services" she said waving a hand dismissively at him

"What am I?, your servant? Why would I list-" he stopped there when he saw my dark aura

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving Fine I will come to pick you up later" he said and left

When we could hear his steps and Milky peek at the door to see if he really was gone she turned to look at me

"Sooooooo… Are you and my brother dating?" She asked bluntly

"WHAT?, noooo!" He is Rein's boyfriend And she pouted

"Geez, he is still dating her?" Asked Milky annoyed and looked away I didn't get it Rein is a sweet girl and everyone loves her, yeah she might be a little jealous but hey that's normal if you have a boyfriend like Shade or Mason I thought

"Why do you hate Rein so much?" I asked she turn to look at me

"For her fault my brother always get in trouble" she said

"How so?" I asked interested

"She is way to jealous and everyone treats bad at my brother when they fight and almost always is her fault and she always expects my brother to apologize to her" she said annoyed this sounds familiar somehow..

"Oh… I see your brother must have a tough time.." I said

"Yes, he does.. But I'm glad that you don't treat him like that" she said smiling

"I do get mad at him sometimes but just when it's really his fault" I said

"And that's why I like you so much!" She aid smiling "girls always fall for my brothers charm and they always make him lunch box and chocolates that I end up eating" she said giggling "but it's no my brothers fault to have his looks and Rein always gets mad at him" she said seriously

"I gave him a lunch box one time but he ate it" I said curiously

"Really?.. That.. Weird.. But nice" she said smiling "next time make one for me please" she said smiling " with a lot of sweets" she said with stars in her eyes and I sweat dropped

"I love sweets too" I said happily

"Really!?" She said excited

"Yeah, now that I think about I have eat sweets in sometime" I said thoughtfully

"Rein say that they make her fat so she doesn't like them" she said annoyed

"Let's have a sweet eating contest next time" I said trying to change the topic

"I would love too!" She said with stars in her eyes again

"Fine it's time to go to bed" I heard Shade in the door

"Ohh!, I must leave now Milky" I said sadly

"It's okay you have to go to your check up and it's early in the morning tomorrow right?" She asked and I nodded I stood up and opened the door Shade was standing there I turned around and hugged Milky

"Could you please tuck me in my bed?" She asked cutely and I nodded I prepared her bed and tuck her in the turn her night light on, it was a star shaped one how cute, I kissed her forehead and smiled warmly at her

"Sweet dreams Milky, sleep tightly" I said and she smiled at me

"Let's go Shade" I said an turned around he was blushing I tilted my head

"Uh?.. Oh.. Yeah let's go" he said and took my hand and we closed the door

"You're good with kids" he said and I laughed

"No, just with Milky she is just too cute" I said happily

"And dangerous" he said laughing and I rolled my eyes he stopped abruptly causing me to hit myself in his back

"Hey could you tell me when you are goi-" and I gasped as Shade taped me to the door both of his arms the sides so my head he stared directly at my eyes I was a it scared so I started to slide down and he did it me me until we were both in the floor

"W-what?" I said blushing but he just stared at me

"S-Shade.." I said somehow scared now he snapped out of it and stood up he offered me his hand smiling and I took it blushing

"Sorry just wanted to make sure of something" he said

"What was it?" I asked

"Nothing, this is your room, good night" he said smiling and I did the same

 **Next Day~**

"Okay everything seems okay" said the doctor and I sighed relieved

"We just have to Waite for the blood exam that one will be out on Friday" he said

"Yay yay!" I said happily the doctor laughed and left the room

"I'm so glad your okay Fine!" Said Milky happily and I smiled at her

"I'm glad that she has to spend the night here again" said Shade smirking and I glared at him he just stuck his tongue about at me

"Dumb you-" I couldn't finish since he pass his finger in my lips again

"Big brother stop messing with Fine" scolded Milky and I smirked at him

"So Milky sweet eating contest tonight!?" I asked excited

"You're on!" She said happily

"You're doom, no one has ever beat Milky" he said smirking

"We'll see about it" I said smirking back

 **Time Skip~**

"Shall we call it a tie?" Asked Milky and I nodded the maids were exhausted of making desserts none stop for 6 hours

"Impossible you are both gluttons!" Said Shade in shock

"HEY!" We both screamed

"Let's go Fine, tomorrow you're going to school" said Shade and I nodded

"Bye!, good night Milky I had a great time!" I said waving

"Let's do it again!" She said

"You're sooooo on!" I said laughing

"Do you feel better?" Asked Shade and I nodded happily

"I haven't feel this amazing in years!" I said happily and we got to my room

"Thanks for walking me" I said smiling and I was going to enter the door when he slide his finger in my lips again I looked at him annoyed and he laughed and liked his finger my eyes widened!

"Yumm, apple pie" he said smirking "night Fine" he said closing my door and I stood there looking at my door in total shock _did he just..?_ _No Fine don't think about it_ I said shaking my head and I headed to my bed and fall asleep I have a weird feeling about tomorrow _maybe it's nothing_ I thought and fall asleep

 **Me:That's all! I had free time and I'm wrote this for you guys like an apology for being late!, thanks for reading and not scold me**

 **Shade: I liked this chapter**

 **Fine:(blushes)**

 **Rein: I wasn't here (pouts)**

 **Bright: me neither**

 **Shade: let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **thank you! I'm really happy I got in to the college I wanted I hope you like this chapter thank you so much for your review it means a lot :)**

 _ **MiracleShine: yeah I know xd but I just wanted to let my story out of my chest thank you reform reading it and your reviews I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ **thank you so much for your review! And for choosing to read my story here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

 _ **InspiritMyunyeol:**_ **thank you so much for your review! I have read some boyxboy stories since my favorite band use to be big time rush but I don't know if I can I know the bad my sister like it and yeah she is always talking about them I will ask her to help me and I will try :)**

 _ **Fine:**_ **Mason is my friend I miss him I haven't meet him but KendallsLover says something might happen later :)**

 _ **Rein:**_ **well Shade is my boyfriend of coarse I like him and Bright is really cute!**

 **Me:that's all folk! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Bright: remember you can ask KendallsLover anything you want and us too!**

 **Shade: thanks for your questions!**

 **Rein: this is your first request right KendallsLover?**

 **Me: yeah I hope I can meet her expectations!**

 **Everyone: but you must finish this one first!**

 **Me: yeah, yeah I know we'll see you guys**

 **Everyone: in the next chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: hello everyone!, I'm back again xd**

 **Shade: no shit Sherlock**

 **Fine: Shade don't say bad words!**

 **Bright: yes, a gentleman must always be polite**

 **Rein: Bright-sama (heart shaped eyes)**

 **Me: apologize to all the readers**

 **Shade: tsk, sorry**

 **Me: mow everyone you can choose a punish for our dear Shade send your ideas!**

 **Shade: WHAT!?**

 **Me: I don't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Trust and Illness?**

 **Shade's P.O.V**

"Mmm, stop no more chocolate cake" Fine mumbled in her sleep I've been trying to wake her up for 10 minutes already she doesn't budge even if I shake her hard

"Fine, hurry or you'll be late!" I tried again but nothing and I smirked I got on top of her she mumbled something incoherent and I rolled my eyes then she pull me to her with her arms causing me to fall on top of her

"Don't go sunny drop!" She said and I sighed and blushed I can smell her scent strawberry and vanilla I inhale deeply in her scent and I started to kiss her neck slowly enjoying the taste of her skin she keep mumbling who knows what I started to kiss her cheek, her forehead, her other cheek, her chin and finally I gave her a kiss in her nose I was about to kiss her lips but her eyes fluttered open _oh crap!_

 **Fine's P.O.V**

What is this feeling?, I feel something on my neck it tickles, now is in my cheek, no, no in my forehead, now on my other cheek.. On my chin?, my nose! I woke up and saw Shade on top of me blushing and my eyes widened my voice caught on my throat I can feel his breath on my face he is inches apart of me if I just lean a li-, what Fine! Nooo snap out of it! But his eyes… He is leaning what am I suppose to do?

"FINEEE, HURRY OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" That's Milky's voice

Shade and I snap out of our trance and quickly move away from each other I feel my face burning..

"Nice, night grown" I heard Shade say and I looked at my night grown a really light pink almost see thru and I blushed and throw him a pillow he laughed and went for the door

"Hurry or we'll be late" he said and shut the door behind him and I did my daily routine

"Here Fine I always eat a sweet before going to school to cheer me up" said Milky

"Thank you Milky" I said smiling at her and ate it soon we went to school on Shade's family limo when we got out people were giving us weird stares maybe because we got out of the same car

"Shade!" I heard a scream and Rein throw herself at Shade luckily he got her

"Princess Fine how is your health?" Asked Bright and I smiled at him

"I'm all better the last exam come out today" I said

"They have found nothing?" He asked and I nodded

"Maybe I was out in the sun too much" I said smiling

"Well I'm happy that your okay" said Bright and my phone rang I looked at the ID caller and it was my mom and excused myself and went to the forest and answered my phone

"Hello mom" I said

"Oh Fine you finally pick up" she said

"Sorry, I was a bit busy, but what's the matter?" I asked

"Darling don't panic but could you not eat any sweet for today?" She asked

"What?, why?" I said worried

"The doctor called and he says you have a sugar problem" my mom said and I paled

"W-what?" I said shocked

"We don't know if it is diabetes or hypoglycemia" said my mom

"Fine?, sweetie are you okay?" Asked my mom scared

"Huh?, oh.. Yeah I'm okay mom I must go now bye" I said and ended the call

I sat there under the tree the bell rang but I didn't care.. No sweets ever? I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall I was scared what am I going to do? Why must it be my favorite thing in the world? I heard footsteps and I quickly hide in a bush

"Fine!" Reins voice

"Fine if you're here say something!" Altezza's voice

"Fine!, can you hear me?" Sophy's voice

"It's seems she is not here" Shade's voice

"Let's separate I will search here you go to the other places" said Shade

"Okay let's meet her in 15 mins" said Rein and I heard footsteps

"They are gone you can come out" I gasped and stood up

"Why didn't you gave me away?" I asked

"I wanted to know what happen" he said I looked at my feet

"Nothing" I said above a whisper

"If you can't say it now it's okay but you can come to me you know right?" He asked

"Yeah, thank you Shade" I said smiling "let's go back" I Said and he nodded

"I FOUND HER!" Screamed Shade and soon everyone was back here

"Fine! Where were you?" Asked all in chorus

"Sorry I got here early and I got lost exploring" I lied and they sighed

"Let's head back" and we did it soon class was over I saw my parents limo waiting for me I was going to the doctor to see the final judgment, the ride there felt painfully slow and today was Friday I have to go to my old school soon

"Yep, Fine has a little difference in her sugar levels but the exam can say it clearly so I need another one made specifically for that, sorry Fine I must pinch you again" said the doctor apogelicaly I gave him a small smile it's over I have sugar problems

I was going to the academy my parents said that it would be better if I stayed home but I refused I got out of the limo and waved goodbye to my parents Krystal and Jessica smiling at me and I could take it anymore I started to cry and they hurried to my side

"Fine!, what's wrong?" Asked Krystal hugging me

"Fine does something hurt!?" Asked Jessica patting my head but I could talk

"Krystal" said Jessica I felt Krystal move her head and slowly pull away from me I looked up and saw they were looking to my left I turned my head and Shade was there panting hard my eyes widened but tears filled my eyes even more quickly and I hide my face in my hands I felt someone hug me tight I felt really bad I fell like all the emotions I've been holding all the tears when everything started with Mason, Kathy, Marie, Jane everything was falling my brave, cold as ice walls fall down but I can't let that happen I need to calm down and suddenly I felt a hand combing my hair, my really long and pinkish-red hair I looked up and Shade was looking at me worried, I wiped my face and he told me to accompany him to the gas station to get something to drink and I accepted we were sitting there waiting for our drinks

"What happened?" He asked and I looked away

"I can't help you if you don't tell me" he said and took my hand in his I sighed

"I.. Have.. Sugar problems.." I said whispering but I know he heard me

"Oh…" He said

"Which kind?" He asked

"I don't know the result will be out tomorrow" I said looking down

"Then don't mind it until tomorrow" he said and I snapped my head up

"I mean.. You don't know just yet, maybe it was a mistake that's why they are making a new one right?.. I think you shouldn't think about it right know.." He said and I thought about it and he was right I gain nothing by crying I smiled at him

"You're really kind sometimes Shade" I said smiling warmly and he blushed

"Yeah, yeah I'm always kind and lovable" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Don't get ahead of yourself" I said and we both started to laugh

Soon our drinks arrived and we head back I asked Shade to keep quiet about it until I know the results and he agreed, my friends asked but I said it was nothing they keep asking but soon gave up

"Here Fine I bought you this lollipop I hope you feel better" said Jessica and is smiled

"Thank you" I said taking the lollipop and she went to her club I was sitting next to Shade and new friend of Shade, Brad he is not royal but I like him, Shade took away my lollipop

"Hey! That's mine!" I said

"Yeah well no anymore, we don't know if you can eat this" he said and put it in his pocket and went to talk to Brad again I took it away victoriously without him noticing and started to eat my sweet lollipop

"Hey Fine do you-" he stopped when he notice the lollipop and I smiled sheepishly but he got mad, he took the stick of my lollipop and forcefully took it out of my mouth I was shocked

"I told you, you can't eat this!" He screamed angrily he got up and put it in the trash that hurt I don't even know why but I felt really sad, I felt tears in the corners of my eyes and I quickly stood up and run off

"Hey Fine!" I heard Shade said but I didn't care

 **Shade's P.O.V**

"Hey Fine!" I screamed but she ignored me

"Dude, that was harsh" said Brad

"I told her not to eat it" I said mad

"Dude, she is a girl!, you hurt her" said Brad

"You don't even know her" I said stubbornly

"Of coarse she is Fine Sun princess of the Sunny Kingdom, she gives off a ice cold impression but in reality she is a nice and sweet girl" said Brad and I stared at him shocked

"How-" I was about to ask

"I was in love with her, well almost half of the school was in love with her" he said

"And the other half?" I asked

"Kathy the royal like but not Royal girl, Fine's ex best friend" he said

"Oh.." I said I remembered how Fine was crying and I felt bad maybe I went to far

"Go after her, find her" Brad told me giving me a playful punch in the arm

"Thank dude" I said smiling and returning the punch

I got up and started to look for her she must be in the third floor I remember once she said that she liked the view I was heading there when a car moved and I saw Fine under a tree she looked at me and her eyes widened and then shield her face between her arms and legs I started to walk towards her

 **Fine's P.O.V**

 _Where can I hide so Shade won't find me?, I will go to the third floor!, oh no he might search for me there the forest! I will go there, there are cars so he won't see me_ that's what I thought but luck is not on my side I can hear his footsteps and I'm still crying I can't stop my own tears I felt arms hugging me since I'm bracing myself with my arms this person lifted me up and I'm in his lap this is Shade's scent he was combing my hair

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said and I cried even harder he just combed my hair while saying I'm sorry

I looked up to meet his eyes and he was staring at me with so much care and regret I can say his apology is honest tears are still falling in my face but we keep staring we leaned and I closed my eyes a little our noses touched but a bright light interrupt us it was a car moving and a saw my moms limo

"My mom.." I said and he sighed, he helped me on my feet and we started walking back, soon we reached his house my mom cheerful as ever she loves Shade I'm starting to think she likes him more than me I walk him halfway

"Okay.. Thank you for today Shade" I said looking down with my cheeks flushed

"No, it's okay.." He said with his cheeks flushed too he leaned and whispered in my ear

"I always end what I started" and he left I was in shock my eyes wide and blushing furiously I went back home and fall asleep what Shade said making me forget about the exam result that was going to be out tomorrow

 **Me: that's all folks! I hope you liked it!**

 **Shade: this is really fun!**

 **Fine: no it isn't (blushing)**

 **Rein: stop lying to yourself dear sister!**

 **Bright: hahaha Poor Fine**

 **Fine: Bright (runs to hug him)**

 **Rein &Shade: HEY!**

 **Bright: sweat drops let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **tinker3bellz1**_ _ **:**_ **i'm so sorry! Your review was a little late!** **But thank you for it! I know xd a night together it happened to be honest I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry again because I didn't answer you last time :( love you :)**

 _ **NukumiKasai:**_ **thank you so much for your review I'm glad you like the story so far!, I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Fine: (hugs tighter)**

 **Me: see ya guysss**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hello I'm back! Okay maybe it's getting tiring..**

 **Shade: change it! Like.. Hey yaaa**

 **Me: are you serious?**

 **Fine: I like your slogan..**

 **Rein: me too**

 **Bright: I don't hate it I got used to it**

 **Shade: Hmp, if Fine likes it then let's keep it**

 **Fine: (smiles to Shade)**

 **Shades: (smiles back)**

 **Me: guys please?**

 **Milky: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Me: where did you came from?**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Results, Late Night Calls**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

" **I'm sorry miss Fine you can't ever eat candies again I hope you can understand its for your own good"**

"NOOOOOOOOO" My eyes snapped open I was breathing heavenly, my heart was running a mile per minute and I was sweating cold I put a hand on my heart my vision started to blur I squeezed my eyes shut _please not now_ I took deep breathes and I felt my heart beating normal after a while I got up and went to the kitchen to get some water I decided to take a bath maybe a warm bath will help me to sleep again I prepared it, it would unfair to wake up the maids so I did it, I changed my clothes I slumped on my bed staring at my ceiling with shining starts _this feels familiar_ then I remembered I was like this the last time I took my cellphone and dialect Dante's phone number

"Hello?" Said a sleepy voice

"Hey" I said shyly

"Fine?, you know you can call in the evening and I won't mind" he said

"Hehe.. Sorry.. Again" I said smiling sheepishly I know he can't see me but I know he can imagine me doing it he knows me since I was a kindergarten girl

"So what up now?" He said

" I fainted like twice? Beca-" I was saying but got cut off by him

"WHAT?, WHY?, ARE YOU OKAY?" He screamed I had to move the phone from my ear

"Yeah, yeah sheesh you're going to make me deaf!" I said playfully mad

"But why?, did you went to the hospital?, no you hate them.. I'm going to pick you up right now and we're going even if you don't want beca-" he was starting to say but I cut him off

"Wow!, calm your horses mister!, I went to the hospital and.." I trailed off

"….. And…?" He said encouraging

"I have sugar problems.." I said sadly

"Which kind?" He asked and I chuckled internally _he_ asked the same thing I smiled a little remembering that

"I don't know yet.. The results will be out tomorrow.." I said

"You mean today? It's three in the morning" he said and I chucked

"Yeah, right" I said

"Look, I know you may be in panic but it's no so bad if you can't eat sweets anymore I promise to find another thing you can stuff your mouth with okay?" He said and I laughed

"You're the best you know?" I said happily that I called him

"Yeah, then don't wake me up before 9 o'clock" he said playfully

"Can't promise anything" I said smiling

"I'm glad your smiling" he said

"How can yo-" I was about to ask

"I'm Dante, Fine" he said and laughed and I laughed too

"So how are things with Adela?" I asked

"Your sister is really dumb sometimes" he said dead serious and I laughed

"Tell me something I don't know" I said laughing

"She has this crazy idea I like this girl Valeria" he said annoyed

"Understand her, you're her first boyfriend" I said

"I know!, and I'm happy but I didn't know what to do for her to not be like that" he said concerned I know he loves my sister since they were in 6th grade

"My sister loves teddy bears give it to her in front of her and I'm sure it'll stop" I said

"You're the best, I'm glad I'm your friend" he said and I laughed

"That's my line" I said and we both laughed

"Fine you know I love talking with you but I have a date with your sister tomorrow your timing is great always calling me when I have a date" he said and I laughed "and I have to get up early to buy a stuffed teddy bear and your results will be out tomorrow so sleep" he finished

"Yes sir!" I said and he laughed

"Good night Strawberry" he said and I chuckled

"Good night Dante and thanks really" I said smiling

"Don't mention it, and I was just kidding call me whenever you need me" he said and I smiled

"Thank you future brother-in-law" I said playfully and he laughed and I ended the call

I fell asleep but was woken up by my cellphone ringing none stop, _but today is Saturday why is there an alarm_ I thought _wait.. That my ring tone!_ My eyes snapped open and I took my phone and put it in my ear without looking at the ID caller

"Hello?" I said sleepily

"Fine!, good morning!" It's Shade's voice

"Shade?" I asked wide awake now

"Hey.. You know I was thinking.. Your results come out today right?" He asked

"Yeah, I have to be there at 10 o'clock" I said

"Well I was wondering.. You know.. Maybe.." He stuttered

"Yeah?.." I said encouraging and he let out a sigh and then took a deep breath

"Would you like for me.. to accompany… you?" He asked and soon I smiled brightly

"Really?" I asked happily

"Yeah.. After all the hospital is here in the Moon Kingdom…and.." he trailed off

"I would appreciate it Shade!" I said warmly

"Then I'll pick you up when you get here? Or should I pick you up?" He asked

"I will go there and text you when I get there okay?" I asked

"Roger" he said and I laughed

"Okay, see you soon Shade" I said happily and we hang up I got ready and took off to the Moon Kingdom, today's my parents day off I'll let them sleep for as long as they want

"I'll come back" I said in a whisper

When I was near I texted Shade

 _I'll be there in 5 minutes_

 _-Fine_

Soon my phone buzzed

 _I'm already here_

 _-Shade_

I was surprised but smiled, soon I was there I got down of my limo and thanked the driver

"Shade!" I said waving my hand he turned around and smiled to me I heard the verse of _Lizzy McGuire the movie_ song

" _When I see you smiling I go oh, oh, ooh.."_ I shook my head to stop my overthinking

"Do you feel okay?" I snapped back to reality I saw Shade Infront of me concern evident in his face and I laughed awkwardly and nodded

"Let's go?" I said and he nodded

As we got closer I got even more terrified.. I turned to look at Shade and he smiled encouraging to me and I nodded my head we were in front of the door of my doctor I look at the door like it was the worst thing in the world Shade put his hand on my shoulders

"You can do this, I know you can" he said and I nodded and opened the door

"Ooh! Princess Fine!, please sit down I will tell you your results" said the doctor I sat down and Shade sat next to me

"Prince Shade it's an honor to have you here" said the doctor bowing and Shade nodded

"Well Princess Fine you have your sugar levels a little down" he said wait.. _WHAT?_ I turned to look at Shade and he was staring at me wide eyed _does this mean..?_

"Which means you have Hypoglycemia, but it's really a small difference, maybe you were under too much stress and that activated it" he finished

"Does this means she needs to eat.. Sweets?" Asked Shade I was tongue tight

"Yeah, that must stop her from fainting or maybe a Coke" said the doctor, "well that all I don't want to shoo you away but I have another patient" he said apogelicaly and I nodded dumbly and got out with Shade we were going back to his house in complete silence, now that I recall I haven't eat much sweets until the eating contest with Milky

"Fine… Are you.. Okay?" He asked concerned and I snapped back and I hugged him and started to jump while hugging him

"I don't have to stop eating sweets!" I said happily while crying I felt Shade smile and hug me back and started to spin me around I felt my feet floating I hug him tighter and started to laugh

" I told you, you were worrying over nothing" he said and put me down I smiled to him and hug him with my face in his chest I felt so happy everything is perfect

But of coarse that can't last forever..

"Shade?, Fine?" Reins voice and I stiffened

 **Me: Cliff hangerrrr! Hahahaha**

 **Fine: it's a good one**

 **Shade: yeah, even I want to know what will happen**

 **Rein: this means I will be out the next chapterrr**

 **Bright: I don't think so for myself..**

 **Me: all the contrary Rein and Bright will be out a lot in the next chapter!**

 **Shade: I don't like how this looks..**

 **Me: well let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **it's okay!, how did your mid terms went? I hope you did well! Good luck! Here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

 _ **MiracleShine:**_ **yeahhhh! It was Maka-Chop xd I'm glad you guess it!, you know when I was writing the part of the lollipop I laughed too but at the time I was sensible because of everything so I took off crying xd**

 **Me: that's all folks! Can you guys please?**

 **Shade: please review! And remember you can ask us anything**

 **Fine: and you can ask KendallsLover about her too!**

 **Rein: we hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Bright: please review! KendallsLover get really happy.. And sometimes is creepy but anyways**

 **Milky: see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Everyone: where do you appear from?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me:** **Hello!, I'm back!**

 **Shade: we know we left you with a cliffhanger**

 **Fine: so here's the continuation!**

 **Bright: I'm appearing today!**

 **Rein: so am I!**

 **Me: (chuckles) we hope you like it!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Amusement Park, Confused Feelings**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

"Shade?, Fine?" Rein's voice I jumped away from Shade and turn to see her

"R-Rein" I said _what the heck Fine? It looks like you have been caught red handed_ I shook my head and smiled

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"Uh.. Well.. You see" I said _nice going Fine_ I slapped myself internally

"We were coming from the hospital we came to pick up some results from my mom" said Shade

"Oh, I see and you Fine?" She asked

"My mom asked for her since her mom is my mom's best friend" said Shade and I nodded since I'm bad at lying so I didn't trust my own voice

"Oh I see, but why is she instead of her mom?" Asked Rein I think I'm going to faint my heart is racing but I've done nothing bad I started to feel dizzy _damn, I haven't eat a sweet since Milky gave me one I need one_ I started to search on my purse but nothing Rein was eying me suspiciously Shade understood

"I will get you a cola, go and sit down, breath" he said and I nodded we were in a park so I tried to sat down in a swing I was really dizzy and my breath is way to quick Rein hold me when my knees gave out

"Fine?, it's okay I'm not mad really!" She said panicking

"Here" said Shade gasping for air I took the cola and started to drink from it, soon I felt better and the color in my face came back

"What the heck Fine?" Said Rein angry and I looked down..

"Don't get mad at her, ugh the truth is that-" I tug at Shade's shirt he turn to look at me I was begging him to not say anything with my eyes but he looked at me saying _we have to_ and I looked down and let go of him

"We went to the hospital to get Fine's exams she has low sugar problems" said Shade

"Oh Fine I'm so sorry!" Said Rein hugging me and I nodded

"Oh! I know! To make it up for it lets go out tomorrow!" Said Rein

"Where are we going?" Said Bright appearing behind me I jumped at his voice I was still weak so my knees gave up luckily Bright caught me

"Woaah, there are you okay?" He said I blushed since his face was really near mine and I nodded, he helped me up and hold me with his arm around my waist I was blushing and he was too, Shade was glaring at Bright

"Bright-sama!, tomorrow the amusement park! At 2 o'clock!" Answered Rein

"Roger!, I will be there!" Said Bright happily and hugging me I smiled sheepishly

"Where did you come from?, you gave us a big scare!" Said Rein flirty and Shade rolled his eyes

"I was with my sister and I should get going I will make a run to the ice cream shop before she gets mad, see ya" said Bright and took off

"I should get going I already buy the shoes I wanted" said Rein holding a bag and I nodded and she left, Shade and I shared an unsure glance and he took me home I waved goodbye I let out a sigh when I was inside my house after all the interrogatory my parents gave me I went to my room my parents gave me permission to go tomorrow so I left everything ready for tomorrow I had dinner and went to sleep uneasy

 **Time Skip~ Next Day In The Amusement Park**

"Sorry I'm late!" I said waving them

"Did you bring _everything_ you need?" Asked Shade and I nodded knowing he was referring to if I bring candies

"Let's go!" Said Rein taking a hold of Shade's arm I felt a pang of something inside me I shook it off and smiled and nodded Bright took my hand and gave me a sad smile I looked at him curiously and he just kept smiling first we went to the hunted house

"Ahh, Shade save me" said Rein hugging Shade's arm I felt weird again soon something wet touched my leg and I shivered

"AHHH!" I screamed and hugged Bright's arm Bright laughed and hugged me back

"Everything is going to be okay" he said and I smiled at him and nodded I was sticked to Bright's arm even when we came out

"Roller coaster!" Said Rein and started to walk toward is with Shade

"B-but I hate high places" I said scared to death

"Come on Fine is going to be fun!, right Shade?" Said Rein I looked at Shade and he smirked and nodded I glared at him

"Don't worry I will be by your side the whole time" said Bright I looked up at him he was smiling at me kindly and I smiled back warmly, someone cleared his throat

"Oh!, sorry okay" I said defeated, said and done Bright was by my side the whole day, making me laugh, hugging me when I was scared, and holding my hand I blushed almost all the time I was happy but I still felt weird when I saw Shade and Rein

"Finally the ferry wheels!" Said Rein smiling warmly at Shade I looked down when I felt a strong pang in my heart _what's wrong with me_ I thought I felt someone tug my hand and I looked and Bright was smiling at me warmly my body relaxed and I started to follow him, _Bright makes me feel at ease_ I thought we got in by pairs first an Angry Shade with a happy looking Rein and then Bright and me, I was laughing at a story Bright was telling me when I saw it, Rein kissed Shade the pang was stronger this time I stopped laughing, Bright looked at me curiously and then turned to look at what I was staring, but I grabbed his face with my hands first he looked shocked for a moment

"Don't" I said looking down I wanted to cry Bright sighed and put his forehead against mine we were looking at each other's eyes I blushed and adverted my gaze

"Fine.." He said and I looked at him his hand flew to my cheek and my eyes widened he leaned a little _he is going to kiss me!_ I thought

"Sorry, but time is over" said an angry voice I jumped away from Bright and turned to the voice there was a furious looking Shade and a weird looking Rein

"Oh.. We were just.. Oh.. Um.." I couldn't get one sentence right I blushed and looked down I felt someone hug me by my waist I turned to look at Bright

"It's okay there is always a next time right Fine?" Said Bright laughing and I laughed awkwardly too I felt someone tug me from Bright

"You're really funny Bright-sama" said Rein holding my hand

"Well the date ends here, I will take Fine home" said Rein

"I can take her" said in chorus Bright and Shade

"Thanks but not thanks Fine is my best Friend I will take her" said Rein

"It's okay guys, let's go Rein" I said happily

I went home, Rein was acting really weird

"So.. You like Bright-sama" said Rein and I blushed

"No, I don't he is a good friend that's all" I said

"Well that's not what we saw with Shade" she said and I laughed awkwardly

"Madam, we're here" said the driver and I sighed

"Saved by the bell, but you can't always run" said Rein playfully

I went in and straight to my room I flopped down what the heck was this day I thought

" _It opened your eyes Fine"_

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered to my imaginary voice

" _Rein and Shade are going out, they are a couple"_

"I've known _it_ all this time that" I snapped back

" _Then why are you so affected by it?"_

"Im not affected I just felt lonely!, it must be great to have a boyfriend" I answered

" _Ugh you're impossible, okay act like you don't know" said the voice_

"Princess Fine your bath is ready" said Lulu my personal maid I smiled

"Thank you Lulu and I've told you just Fine is okay!" I answered

"O-okay Fine-sama" she said and I smiled and nodded I got in and then prepared to sleep but my phone buzzed I took it and without looking at the ID caller answered it

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Strawberry" said a voice I knew to well I sat up straight in my bed

"Danteee!" I said happily

"Woah, you miss me" he said and I laughed

"You're in a good mood, which means your exams are okay" he said

"Not that much but it's hypoglycemia" I said happily

"How can that be?, you eat way too many sweets, but I'm happy" he said

"So how things with Adela went?" I asked

"Amazing!, your sister was right Valeria was trying to seduce me, can't blame her I'm too hands-" I cut him off

"Yada, yada go to the juicy part" I said and he laughed

"I did it I gave her a huge teddy bear in front of Valeria and her eyes sparkled!" He said

"Told ya, I'm amazing kiss my feet" I said playfully

"Yada, yada the good thing is that they talk it over its seems everything is okay but if she tries something again I'm so getting away from her" he said "your sister is my everything" he said and I snorted

"You'll give me a cavity" I said playfully "I'm glad things are okay" I said

"Yeah, well I'm glad you're okay I'll leave you to sleep, see this time of the night is okay to call" he said and I laughed then we hung up, I slumped in my bed and the flashback of Bright's face came to my mind and I blushed

 _What was that?_ I asked myself

 **Time skip ~ Monday**

I saw Shade but it felt awkward so I went to sit on a bench I was looking to some birds when I felt someone sit besides me and an earphone was placed in my ear I saw Shade he was looking straight ahead the song of _Katy Perry – Unconditionally_ was playing so I diverted my gaze back to the birds

"Hey Fine!, good morning" said Altezza

"Good morning" said Sophie and I smiled

"Hey!, good morning" I said

"We came to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with us" said Altezza

"I would love too!" I said happily

"Can I join you?" Asked Shade, Altezza looked at him weirdly and Sophie hit her back and Altezza glared at Sophie

"Of coarse!, the more the merrier!" Said Sophie

The bell rang and we went to our classes time flew and soon Altezza and Sophie where in my classroom door smiling at me I waved and went to them, we walked to the rooftop talking we sat down and started eating Shade got there with Tio and sat down we kept talking shade was teasing me again it seems everything is back to normal

"Ooh!, I have to go to the teacher!" Said Tio "go with me Shade?" Asked Tio and he nodded we waved them goodbye and when they were gone Altezza was almost on top of me

"Altezza?" I asked scared

"Do you like Shade?" She asked and I instantly blushed and my eyes widened

"W-what?, n-no!" I said maybe too quickly

"Then maybe he likes you" said Sophie and I snorted

"What?, that's impossible!" I answered

"But he never came to have lunch with us, just this time that you were with us it weird" said Sophie absentminded I stared at them weirdly

"Are you sure he doesn't like you?" Asked Altezza and I nodded I saw him with Rein yesterday after all..

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Asked Sophie softly and I shook my head no

 _I don't right?, I like Mason after all.. Right?_

My phone buzzed and I took it and unblock it I had a message

 _We need to talk_

 _-Shade_

I stared worried to my phone and wrote a quick replay

 _Sure, Know?_

 _-Fine_

I block it but I buzzed

 _No, Friday in Golden Fairy Academy_

 _-Shade_

I bite my lip

 _Okay_

 _-Fine_

 **Me: that's all! I like cliffhangers I'm staring to develop a liking to it**

 **Shade: well that's mean..**

 **Fine: I find it funny!**

 **Bright: I appeared but (glances at Fine) (blushes)**

 **Fine: (blushes)**

 **Rein: (glares at Fine) you enjoyed yourself Fine**

 **Fine: look who is talking!**

 **Me: know, know! Let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **shine4ever:**_ **waaa here you gooo xd hahaha thank you for your review! I hope you like the chapter!**

 _ **Taboadayvonne:**_ **that's okay thank you for your congrats and for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **Xowinterbellsxo:**_ **yep it was trouble hahaha but there's more to come! Hahahahahahahahahaha I sound so mean don't I? Thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **MiracleShine:**_ **nooo I said that they were going back to Shades house xd, yeah! And it's true I do have sugar problems and I do eat way too many candies that's why I was so worried!, it turns to be that I need more lol, thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Me:that's all folks!**

 **Fine: now that I think about it, this is all your fault you're making us do this!**

 **Me: waaaa, wait I mean no harm I swear!**

 **Rein: well look what you have done! (Pointing to the boys)**

 **Bright & Shade: (glaring at each other)**

 **Me: well I better take my leave now.. (Snap her fingers and disappears)**

 **Fine: I'm mad but please review and we hope you like this chapter**

 **Rein: hit like if you like it!, remember you can ask KendallsLover and us whatever you want**

 **Milky: see you in the next chapter!**

 **Shade:you're scaring me Milky**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: hello! I'm back!**

 **Shade: today KendallsLover wants to tell you guys something**

 **Fine: it's urgent**

 **Rein: and we hope you don't get mad**

 **Bright: you can tell now KendallsLover**

 **Me: well you see… my collage decided to start classes on Monday.. I was notified today but that doesn't mean I will leave this story on hiatus at first I started because I wanted a place to let my emotions out but then you guys started to read it and to say you liked it so no matter how I will find time to continue it because it's no longer just for me but for you too, that all**

 **Shade: we hope you like this chapter!**

 **Me: everyone**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Hidden Truth, Heartbreaks**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

I'm scared of what might Shade want to say, to be honest I'm afraid to be near him.. What's wrong with me?

"Fine?" I turned to see Sophie

"Pay no mind to Altezza she is just being weird" she said concerned

"Wait what?" Said Altezza and I smiled

"No, I was just thinking that I didn't bring something to drink I'll go get something to the vending machine, do you guys want something?" I asked

"Strawberry tea for me" said Altezza

"Green tea for me" said Sophie and I smiled and nodded

I was walking down the stairs and taking out the money so I tripped But someone catch me I turned to see my savior and smiled

"Thank you Bright" I said

"It's okay, I'm a prince to save princesses is my job" he said jokingly and I laughed

"Well you're doing a good job" I said, I waved him goodbye I got to the vending machine near my classroom I was about to buy it when I heard sniffing I made a curious face and entered my classroom I saw Rein curled up near the locker and my eyes widened in instinct I hurried to her side drinks long forgotten

"Rein, Rein what's the matter?, does something hurt?" I asked inspecting her for any kind of bruise or sign for her to be in pain and she shocked her head no

"We broke up, Fine" she said and my eyes widened

"W-what?" I asked

"Shade and I broke up" she said sniffing and hugging me

"B-but why?" I asked is not the first time that they break it off but somehow this time seemed really serious and that kind of scared me but she didn't answered I just combed her hair until she was calm

"Thank you" she said and I shakes my head no and smiled at her

"You guys soon will be back together, you'll see" I said and she gave me a sad smile

Class went by fast I was worried for Rein but she seems okay, maybe better I thought it would take her time but not at all I was happy for that I've been avoiding Shade I don't know what am I so afraid of.. But today is Friday so I can't run away any longer I sighed

"Fine" said a voice behind me but I kept pretending to be asleep, I was in a classroom in Golden Fairy Academy I can't believe he found me, then I heard footsteps and someone lifting my legs, I was wearing a high waist jeans and a crop top that said "your lips keep moving but all I hear is blah blah" color black with a American football-like jacket since its chilli, then my legs fall on something soft his lap I presume I pretended to wake up

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Said Shade

"It's okay" I said and I turned to move my legs but he griped them so I left them there

"What do you want to talk about?" I said

"Rein and I broke it off" he said and I nodded

"I heard it from Rein" I said and he made an annoyed face

"Do you hate me too?" He asked and I looked at him weirdly

"Why would I?" I asked "yeah Rein was heartbroken" I said and he made a face I glared at him "but my friendship with you is separated" I finished and he smiled

"Did Rein say why we broke it off?" He asked and I shook my head no

"I saw her" he said and I titled my head curiously and he mumbled something

"What?" I asked

"I said that I saw her make it out with other boy" he said and my eyes widened

"What?" I asked in disbelief "but on Saturday you and her.. What?" I said

"I don't get it either" he said "it's not the first time" he said and felt myself made a shocked expression, he made a bitter smile

"You won't believe right?" He said I was in shock, dumbstruck even I felt him shift my legs and he stood up and started to leave and I snapped back and reached for him

"Wait!" I said and tug at his arm he was shocked at first

"Sorry it's just all too sudden" I said and his expression softened

"I'll hear your part of the story" I said determined his expression was shocked and nodded dumbly

"I'll treat you to something let's go to our place" he said and I nodded our place he meant the gas station which is funny we went and ordered and he started to tell me everything how Rein would manipulate most of people to think she is innocent and sweet but she is way to flirty and that he knows already 4 boys who have showed him pictures of them making out with Rein, he even showed me the photos I was really shocked

"And that most likely everything" he said and I nodded

"I know you may not beli-"

"I do" I cut him off and he looked shocked

"What?" I said "shouldn't I?" I asked

"No, no it's no that is just than other than Lione no one ever believed me" he said

"But you have proof" I said and he nodded

"They think I made it up" he said and I smiled sadly at him I believed him and patted his back, Shade may be mean and really annoying at times but he never lies

"Then maybe this was for the best" I said smiling sadly and he returned the smile

"Ahg, enough let's go or we'll be late" he said and I nodded

When we were crossing I spotted Mason he was staring at me and I stared back and blushed a little I smiled at him he started to run towards me I just stooped straight and smiled soon he stared to spin me around and I laughed, he kissed my cheek and left I was blushing

"If you like him, why don't you date him?" Asked Shade and smiled sadly

"I can't do that to Kathy" I said

"She is not even looking" he said and I let out a laugh

"Third floor the end in the corner" I said and Shad looked at we weirdly

"Look" I said and Shade did and his eyes widened

"S-she is there" he said somehow scared and I laughed

"Sorry I have to do this or she might misunderstand" I said and hugged him

"It's not like I mind" he said and hugged me back a light blush tinted his cheeks

"But don't you think that forcing him to like someone is bad?" He asked

"It's not like he doesn't like her, it's just that we have been together since so much more time, he just need to warm up to her" I said and Shade looked surprised

"So you won't date him in like never?" He asked and I laughed

"I can't date someone my friends like" I said

"Not even if you like them?" He asked and gave him an annoyed stare

"No" I said

"And if they brake up?, will you date him?" He asked

I thought about it a little and Shade was staring at me expectantly, I laughed a bit and shook my head no

"I can't do that, I can't even like him" I said laughing, Shade stared at me weirdly

"So you don't like me?" He asked and I stared at him weirdly

"No" I said we were walking so he stopped but started again before I had a chance to stop

"Oh.." He said then it was really awkward all of a sudden it was getting late so we decided to sit down I took off my cellphone I had an _IPhone_ and Shade took it and opened the camera

"Let's take some pics" he said and I laughed we bought 2 _V8 Splash_ mine was strawberry and kiwi and his was Berry Blend we were arguing in which was better I think mine was better but he is to stubborn so most of the pics we were arguing in some we did look good he send the ones he liked to his phone soon my mom came to pick us up we waved goodbye me always walking him halfway but he suddenly came back

"What?, did you forgot something?" I asked

"That guys kissed your cheek" he said and I blushed and instantly touched my cheek

"Yeah?, so?" I said

"He is your friend, right?" He asked and I looked at him weirdly

"Yes…?" I said unsure

"And I'm your friend too, right?" He said smiling and I nodded

"Yeah, sure" I said and his smile widened

"Then I can kiss you too" he said and I blushed I instantly cover my other cheek with my other hand and he laughed

"Kiss in the cheek is way to mainstream" he said and I was about to ask what he meant when he leaned and kissed my forehead my eyes widened and I blushed he smirked and licked his lips I absentminded touched the spot he kissed, he turned around and left _why does he always leave me wondering_ I thought to myself I pouted and got back to the car, my mom giggled as if she knew something I eyed her and she just shuddered I slumped back when my mom wanted she can be a tomb with secrets my phone buzzed

" _Hey there beautiful"_

The number was saved as Dante but Dante never calls me that

 _Dante?_ _I think you got the wrong number_

- _Fine_

 _I don't think so my future girlfriend_

 _-You know who_

I was getting confused so I called him as soon I got to my bedroom

" _Hello love"_ said a voice that I knew

"Daniel?" I asked and laughed

" _Took you long enough"_ he said

"It's difficult to do it by text!" I defended myself

" _So when our next date?"_ He asked and I laughed

"Ask Dante and Adela" I said

" _Dude!, if Adela sees the messages she will think I might like Fine!"_ I heard Dante I the background and I laughed

" _I'll erase them jeez, such a cry baby"_ answered Daniel

You may be asking who Daniel is, well he is Dante's best friends he's a total flirt but fun to be with, at first my parents didn't trust Dante because he used to smoke so they send me with Adela on their first dates that's how I met Daniel we made "evil" plans to leave my sister alone with Dante and we went out on our own, I call it "hanging out" but Daniel insisted that they were "dates" and people started to say that we will end up together or at least kiss but it never happened, he did teased me to kiss me but I never let him he is too much of a playboy

"Let him be!" I answered

" _See even Fine is on my side"_ said Dante and I laughed

" _But she is MINE"_ I heard Daniel say and I laughed harder

" _Yeah, sure just.. Don't forget to erase them okay?"_ Said Dante and Daniel hummed yes I heard a door shutting

" _But I'm serious, I will kiss you Fine Sun don't forget my words"_ he said and hung up

 _What the hell?_ I asked myself I flopped in my bed and soon fell asleep but didn't miss the way my phone buzzed again

 **Me:that's all!, at least for this chapter!**

 **Shade: who is this Daniel guy? (Murderous aura)**

 **Me: yeah like I'll tell you**

 **Shade: (glares)**

 **Me: (glares back)**

 **Fine: let's answer the reviews!**

 _ **InfiniteMyungyeo:**_ **I will try! But I can't promise it'll be good :(, I'm trying to identify them tho I like this one I think his name is Myungsoo but I'm not sure hahaha**

 _ **ShineLoveCheer:**_ **here it is!, I hope you like it! Thank for reading it! And for your review**

 _ **Terrisa:**_ **here it iss!, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading my story and for your review it really means a lot!**

 **Me: that's all folks!, I hope you like it**

 **Rein: please review!**

 **Fine: remember you can ask KendallsLover what're you wants**

 **Shade: and you can ask us too!**

 **Bright: hit like if you like it!**

 **Everyone: until the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: hello!, I'm back!**

 **Shade: I have a bad feeling for this chapter**

 **Me:I don't know what you're talking about**

 **Fine: me too..**

 **Bright: I rather feel happy**

 **Rein: I feel insecure**

 **Me: it's just your imagination! So guys will you please?**

 **Everyone: Kendall'sLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Seventeen: True Feelings, Confessions**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

I woke up early but I didn't wanted to get up so I just laid there in my bed motionless I thought that maybe it was a good moment to reflect on everything that has been happening since most of the time I act on impulse

 _Mason:_ I still like him a little.. I think that it's okay for him to be with Kathy they look really good together

 _Kathy:_ she was the one who hurt me the most but.. I want her to be happy I guess I might have acted the same way if I was in her shoes she is madly in love with Mason..

 _Rein:_ she is really nice and sweet with me but after all I've heard I think I should be a little aware of her.., but maybe Shade exaggerated a little

 _Dante:_ he is my best friend boy and my sister's boyfriend I'm glad I have him we hardly ever fight since we know almost everything one of another

 _Bright:_ I still can't understand why he was going to kiss me.. I should talk it with him.. Or maybe not?, maybe he just acted in the spur of the moment

 _Shade:_ he is annoying, stupid, air headed, a jerk and at the same time one of the best boys I know

My phone screen light up and I turned to see it I have a lot of notifications and all of them are from _Instagram_ I unblock it and check Shade upload a photo with me wow it has 500 likes already? What does the description says?

" _I'm glad you're by my side, I hope to have you in my life for a long time_

 _PD: Idiooot #PurlpleV8IsBetter"_

I laughed and liked the photo and answer it

" _Idiot 1, to Idiot 2, believe me you're not getting away from me anytime soon"_

I lock it and got ready to start the day when I got out of the shower I checked my phone and I had more notifications

 _You have 3 messages of 3 conversations_

" _I knew it!, you and Shade have something right?_

 _-Altezza"_

"No, we don't it's just a photo sheesh!

-Fine"

" _Hey, Idiot 1_

 _-Shade"_

I laughed at his text since he took serious the idiot thing

"What's up, Idiot 2

-Fine"

" _Do you like Shade?_

 _-Bright"_

That froze me, my eyes widened its Bright.. We haven't really talk that much since the thing in the ferry wheels

"No, I don't it's just a photo

-Fine"

I left my phone and went down stairs to eat, after I finished my lessons, cooking and Art I went back to my room I had more messages but Bright's one caught my attention

" _Can I call you?_

 _-Bright"_

"Sure" was my only response and soon my phone was buzzing and _Can't blame a girl from trying_ from _Sabrina Carpenter_ ringtone was heard in my room I took it and answer it

"Hey, Bright" I said happy

"Princess Fine" he said happy too

"You're never going to call me Fine, right?" I said and he laughed

"Can't, sorry but I like it soon maybe sometime" he said and I frowned

"So, what can I help you with?" I said happily

"Princess Fine, you like Mason, right?" He asked

"Yeah, I do" I said easily but it seemed wrong

"Princess Fine if I say that you won the lottery what would you do?" He asked

"I would cheer and call Shade, Rein, Altezza, Sophie to tell them" I said nonchalantly

"In that exact order?" He asked I frowned again

"Yeah, I guess why?" I asked I heard a sad chuckle and I raised an eyebrow

" did you notice who you said first?" He asked and I thought about it

"Shade?" I asked

"If you feel sad, who you go to?" He asked

"S-Shade?" I said somehow and felt my heart race fearfully

"If you want to talk who you go to?" He asked

"Shade.." I said

"Fine,.. Who do you like?" He asked and I thought about it

"….S-Shad-de…" I stuttered and my eyes widened

"Oh no…" I said

"Exactly" said Bright somehow sad but it maybe I imagine it "Princess Fine.."

"I must go, bye" I said and ended the call I started to breath unevenly and my heart was racing I felt my hand get calmly so I reached out for a cola ever since my parents knew about my illness they put a mini fridge in my room stocked with cola and ice Popsicles, plus a candy bag I drank it and I felt better, but this is bad.. For the next couple of weeks I avoided Shade he texted me but I never replied, I was too scared I distanced myself of Rein too I spend all my days with Altezza, Sophie and Bright soon the school year ended and I was happy, somehow.. I didn't go back to Fairy Academy afraid I could bump into Shade or worst Mason until I received a text

" _We need to talk, I'll Waite for you in our place_

 _-Shade_ "

I wanted to decline but I knew that soon or late I'll have to confront him and with school starting in 3 weeks it'll be my last year I will finally graduate, I might as well be honest

" _Okay"_ was my only reply

I got ready and took off to the gas station across from Golden Fairy Academy I took a deep breath and got out of the car and entered I saw Shade and my heart quickened and I felt myself blush _get a grip Fine_ I told myself and nodded to myself I sat down in front of him

"Hello" I said politely _smooth Fine_ I said sarcastically to myself

"Hey" he said and smiled to me and my walls went down and I smiled to him too

"It's seems like it have been ages" he said and I nodded

"You may be wondering why I asked you to come here" he said and I nodded again

"Well.. I wanted to tell you something really important" he said looking straight to my eyes, I blushed and looked away

"Okay" I said above a whisper

"Fine.., I-I umm.." He started and I turned to look at him, he was blushing and looking at the smoothie in front of him

"Sha-"

"I like you, okay?" He snapped and I freezed in place static as a stone

"I know you don't like me back" he said

" _I do"_ I thought

"But I wanted for you to know it, so maybe you can notice me" he said

" _I already did"_ I thought

"I really like you, ever since I met you and helped you the first day of classes, how you were honest and always tried your best in everything even how naïve you are, I love it all" he said blushing furiously

" _I like you too, and I love everything about you too"_ that's what I wanted to say but..

"I'm sorry Shade.., I only see you like a friend and besides you're Rein's ex boyfriend" I hear myself say it was painful I know it I've already been thru this I can take it but it hurts too much even more than what it did with Mason, Shade looked down and nodded

"I get it, I'm sorry if I bothered you with this, you can leave now" he said and left

when I saw his silhouette disappear I felt the tears rush to my eyes and I run, and run I didn't even know where I was going my eyes were closed and my feet where on they own I just let them drag me I found myself in front of Dante's house I called him and soon I was engulfed in a hug and I cried, and cried my eyes out that night I promise myself that, that will be the only night I was going to cry, Dante just combed my hair and whispered comforting words to me, he doesn't know yet he said everything to make me feel better, I looked like a mess my eyes red and puffy along with my red nose, messy hair and out of breath with all the running but I felt even worst than I I looked my heart was shattered I didn't notice how deep my feelings were

"This is stupid" I said and Dante nodded I glared at him

"Sorry" he said and I sighed

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked and I shocked my head no

"It's okay, until you feel ready" he said and patted my head

"I'll take you home" he said and I nodded I got home, my parents looked at me worried

"Fine, honey what happened?" Asked my mom softly and I shook my head and took off to my room

"Just leave her for a moment, she'll come around when she is ready" I heard Dante say

I locked myself in my room for 3 days then I thought it was enough I started to get ready to go back to school but I felt somehow dull so I tried to cheer myself up after all I must look okay and I did I creat a perfect mask that fooled my parents and most of the people around me, school started by then I was confident enough in my mask

"Fine!, we're in the same class again!" Said Sophie and Altezza I fake a cheerful laugh and hugged them

"Yayyy, who else is with us?" I asked

"Mm.. Bright, Lione, and Shade" said Altezza I froze but soon recovered

"Yay!, a lot of people we know!" I said faking enthusiasm "I'll go search for the teacher" I said so I could get away and they nodded

I was walking when I saw a beautiful butterfly it was blue with pink I followed it but bumped in someone and we both fell

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"It's okay, me neither" I frozed I looked up and indeed Shade was there his hand out for me to help me get up I hesitated but took it, I felt electricity shoot through my body at his touch

"Thank you" I said and started to walk away

We went like that for the first 2 months we ignored each other we walked pass each other, we didn't talk or glance at each other it was damn painful but I couldn't show it I've seen Rein kiss 4 different boys that angered me but I never show it but I started to drift apart from her even more and got along more with Sophie, Altezza and Bright, Bright.. He was the only one who knew how I felt for real

Everything was going okay, the pain was starting to fade away, but so did my spark, yeah I had an amazing façade but it wasn't the real thing

"Your eyes don't sparkle anymore" said Bright and I let out a cold chuckle

" not like I care" I said

"But I do" said Bright and I turned my head to look at him, we were on the rooftop, just the two of us, we were laying in the shadow

"Bad, Bright" I said and smack his head lightly and he chuckled I turned to look at the sky above us

"I wish I could fly" I said

"Me too" said Bright

"Fine?" Asked Bright and I hummed as answer

"You still love him?" He asked and I nodded I didn't deny it anymore

"Can't it be me?" He asked and I turned to look at him again confused

"Can't you love me?" He said and my eyes widened

"Brig-"

"I like you Fine" he said dead serious

 **Me: that's all! For this chapter for the matter I hope you like it! This was hard to write damn.. It still hurts hahaha**

 **Shade:….**

 **Fine:..**

 **Bright:…**

 **Rein: there aren't reviews to answer so this is awkward..**

 **Me: this is awful, but please review it really makes me happy! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: hello guys! I'm back!, to be honest I didn't expect this fic to be so long hahaha funny how it came out**

 **Shade: you better fix this mess!**

 **Rein: yeah!**

 **Fine: hahaha**

 **Bright: I don't know what to say..**

 **Me: then please Bright**

 **Bright: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Boyfriend and Boy Friend**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

I flopped down in my bed thinking in what Bright told me..

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Bright, what?" I said_

" _I mean it, I like you, I've since I met you" he said_

" _But you know-"_

" _Yeah, I know you love Shade, just give me a chance let me try" he said I gave him an unsure glance_

" _Okay, let's pretend, just pretend to date if you really can't take it then I swear I will move on from you, okay?, just give me an opportunity" he pleaded_

"… _okay.." I said and he hugged me, then walked me home_

"Was this really a good idea?" I asked aloud to myself, I let out a sigh and drifted to sleep

 **Time Skip, Next Day~**

"Thank you for driving me" I thanked the driver and he smiled and nodded

"It's my pleasure princess Fine" he said and I smiled and waved goodbye

"Good morning Princess Fine" I heard Bright say and I saw him behind me I spin and saw him I smiled

"God morning Bright" I said smiling

"We should get going classes will start soon" he said and took my hand my eyes widened but I reminded myself that I was trying to fall for Bright so I shook off the uncomfortable feeling and smiled and hold his too, he looked shocked but tightened his hold in mine and blushed we got inside many people gave us shocked glances I blushed embarrassed

"Here you are, it's sad that we don't have the same class" said Bright disappointed

"Yeah.., well you should hurry or you'll be late" I said smiling he smiled too and leaned and kisses my cheek my eyes widened and I blushed, he was blushing too we heard a lot of gasp in the class, I heard someone clear they throat, I looked away I knew who it was

"Oh sorry Shade did see you there" said Bright

"No problem, so what you guys dating?" He asked mockingly

"Actually, we are" said Bright and my eyes widened _jikes.._ I thought I dare a glance to Shade, he had this emotionless face I felt myself break a little by his stare

"Good luck then" said Shade and got in I looked down and followed

"See you in lunch Princess Fine" said Bright and I nodded and gave him a small smile

"Sorry, she can't she has thing to explain to us" said Sophie and Altezza, Bright laughed

"Okay, then I'll walk you home" he said and I nodded

"You have to talk to us like right now!" Said and annoyed Altezza

"Okay class get in your seats" said the teacher and I smiled apogelicaly

"Well change the seat arrangement well do it by fortune just take a paper and your desk number will be wrote there" said Tan Bari-Sensei I got up and took mine

"6" I sit in the desk and waited to see my pair! Shade took the "8" I was slightly relieved then a girl came looking awkward

"Umm, Princess Fine that's my seat" she said and I looked at my paper

"That's a nine Princess Fine" she said and I blushed

"I'm sorry I mistook it" I said but she just smiled and nodded, I groaned

"Hello" I said politely

"Hey" he said

After all Shade is number eight.. So he is my partner for the rest of the year this sucks.. This can't get any worst

"Okay get along with your partner since they are your partner for all the classes" said the teacher

 _Well this sucks_ I thought I closed my eyes and try to calm myself

 **Time Skip ~ Lunch Time**

"So… bright huh?" Asked Sophie

"Heck that!, Fine! You love Shade what the hell are you doing?" Asked Altezza

I flinched a little at Altezza's voice I looked down

"You have been like this since the morning! Talk!" Snapped Altezza

"Moou, Altezza don't be so harsh! You're scaring her!" Said Sophie

"Huff, okay, I'm sorry" said Altezza

"It's okay.." I said

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Sophie in a soft tone and I nodded I told them everything that's happened with Bright yesterday

"Well I saw it coming" said Sophie and Altezza nodded I bite my lower lip

"Can you really fall for Bright?" Asked Sophie

"Yes.. No.. Maybe? I don't know.. I want to try I have to move on.." I said

"You know you're in pain because you want it" said Altezza

"I hate to say it but Altezza is right, you should date him if you like him" said Sophie, I just ate my lunch in silence, I told them I will go for a walk they gave me worried glances and I just gave them a small smile and went down stairs since we always eat in the rooftop I bumped into someone

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going" said the person I quickly recognize

"Hey Rein" I said but she was crying that alarmed me

"Hey, are you okay?" I said she looked at me, more tears came out my eyes widened

"Re-" I was about to ask what was wrong but she run away from me I was shocked, so shocked that I jumped when I felt someone hug me from behind I squealed

"Hey there beautiful" said Bright I forced a smile

"Bright" I said he turned me to face him and hug me again I could see a flash of indigo hair and my eyes widened but did nothing to separate from Bright _get used to it!_ I said to myself I hugged him back, time went like that for 2 more months it was awkward as hell but I got used to it, but it doesn't mean that I liked it..

"Class, have self study period since Tan Bari-sensei is sick" said the headmistress Moon, everyone cheered and started to talk I was going to go to Altezza and Sophie since Rein asked to change her classroom she has been avoiding me, but someone took my hand I looked and shade was looking at me, my heart quickened

"Can I help you with something?" I asked politely

"I want to talk to you" he said and I nodded, he took me to the rooftop

"So…" I said

"I made a mistake okay?, I shouldn't have confessed I'm sorry okay?, I promise to get over you, I promise to move on, so can you please forget I ever said anything I just can't bear to be without you I rather have as a friend that not have you at all, if I beg for forgiveness will you forgive me?, what must I do?" He asked my eyes were wide

"No, no it's okay, I'm sorry if I hurt you I never thought it will run this deep" I said

"Then.. Friends?" He asked and I nodded and hugged him it was in the spur of the moment I blushed but I didn't let go he was surprised at first but hugged me back almost Immediately

"Princess Fine?" I froze and let go of Shade

"B-Bright" I stuttered, but he just glared at Shade

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" He said and took a step I panicked

"What?, don't you trust in her?" Said Shade annoyed

"I do. I don't trust you" said Bright

"Now, guys let-"

"Stay away from her" said Bright and my eyes widened

"Make me" said Shade

And that was it, Bright punched Shade in the Face and Shade punched him in the stomach, I keep saying stop but neither of them seamed to hear me, I was scared I hate fights, I hate to see people hurting themselves and I started to cry, I jumped in front of them I knew that they might hit me by accident but I just wanted to stop

"STOP IT ALREADY" I screamed both of them freezed at my voice my legs gave out but Shade quickly caught me I was trembling and crying I couldn't control my body and I knew I was in a crisis I couldn't breath soon darkness engulf me

"Mmhm" I woke up to see Bright and Shade in front of me I screamed and backed away, my eyes wide

"Stop!, don't move!" Said Bright

"Or you might pass out again!" Said Shade and I nodded

"What happened?" I asked and both gave me a guilty look I looked at them confused but soon flashbacks of what happened came to me

"I can't believe you!" I said angry

"Let us exp-" started Bright

"No!, you listen to me!" I said and both sat down and listened

"First Bright you can't order Shade to stop talking to me!, we just made it up!, we are friends just like you and me" I snapped

"Weren't you-"

"Questions at the end" I snapped at Shade and he immediately shut up

"And Shade don't provoke Bright!" I snapped at him

"And third don't EVER fight like that" I said and they nodded Shade raised his hand asking permission to talk I gave him a smile since I found it funny and nodded

"Did you say 'friends like you and me'?" he asked and my eyes widened and Bright face slapped himself, Shade smirked

"So you guys aren't dating?" He asked and I let out a sigh

"We are, just not like real-real date" I said, Shade made a face

"It's none of your business" snapped Bright

"We are trying that's all you need to know" I said and Shaded nodded

"Onii-san, we must leave now" said Altezza and beamed when she saw me

"Fine!, are you better now?" She asked and I nodded and smiled

"Your true smile is back I'm so happy" beamed Altezza and I laughed

"Okay, okay leave now" I said

"But I was going to walk you home but the nurse insisted to call your parents" said Bright, I nodded he gave a Shade a warning glare and left, it was silent until my parents came to pick me up, the ride was loud my mom happy that she was dropping Shade off

"I was starting to think you guys were fighting" said my mom and Shade laughed

"Not at all" he said pulling me and hugging me my mom squealed and I let out a sigh but I was positive that I was blushing

"We are here Queen Elsa" said the driver my mom pouted

"See you soon Shade" said my mom waving from the car he smiled and nodded, as always a walked him halfway

"I kind of missed this" he said and I nodded

"Then.. bye see you tomorrow" I said and he nodded the. Leaned and kissed my forehead I blushed and he smirked and left

 _I'm in deep problems.._ I thought to myself

 **Me: that's all folks!**

 **Shade:at least fixed Fine and me (glares)**

 **Bright: is this my big paper?**

 **Me: yep hahaha**

 **Bright: well at least I will appear more**

 **Me: you got that right!**

 **Shade: let's answer the reviews**

 _ **Kurosaki Miyu:**_ **sorry but the suspense will continue for some more chapters more xd, I hope you like this chapter!, thank you for your review! It means a lot!**

 _ **ShineLoveCheer:**_ **this was funny hahaha yeaahh, he confessed! Let's hope everything goes okay! I hope you like this chapter and for the review really it made me happy!**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **it's okay I start college tomorrow :( I hope you like this chapter hahaha yep Daniel will appear again soon so don't forget him ;), thanks for the review! It meant a lot!**

 **Me: that's all folks! I hope you liked it!**

 **Shade: remember you can ask Kendall'sLover whatever you want**

 **Bright: and us too!**

 **Rein: please review KendallsLover get happy when she gets reviews!**

 **Fine: being all said**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: hey guys! I'm back!**

 **Shade: it's quite**

 **Fine: yeah, why?**

 **Me: I'll tell you at the end!**

 **Rein: why am I the evil one? (Pouts)**

 **Bright: and why do I want to steal Fine?**

 **Shade: (glares)**

 **Me: everything happens for a reason now will you guys please?**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Tickles, Best Friends**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

Things are going okay, I was going to Bright we were going to meet up in the rooftop to have lunch when I heard someone scream, curiosity got the best of me so I walked to were the scream came from

"Lione stop that!" I heard Shade said and Lione was giggling

"It's just to funny!, if only Fine knew" said Lione

"If I knew what?" I asked Lione jumped a little

"Wow Fine I didn't see you there" she said

"Sorry, but what should I know?" I asked

"Well you see Shad-"

"LIONE!" Screamed Shade and she just giggled

"His weak point is-" started Lione

"NO!" Screamed Shade and muffled my ears with his hands I tried to take them away but he was too strong then I felt someone take my hand and started to run my eyes widened and Lione started to giggle while running with me

"LIONE WAIT!" Screamed Shade as he chased after us

"Shade is ticklish in his forehead!" She said and my eyes widened

"LIONEEEEE!" Screamed Shade and stopped and we did too, then we walked to him

"See" she said and brushed slightly his finger in Shades forehead his eyes widened and hit himself with the wall, my eyes widened and I put my hand so he will hit himself with my hand and won't bruise himself

"Stop!, you'll get a concussion!" I said Lione giggled

"Well thanks for the information Lione" I said winking at her, "but I must leave Bright is waiting for me" I said Lione smiled slightly and Shade glared at me

"You mean your boyfriend?, you should start calling him that" said Lione playfully I gave her a small smile and nodded Shade smirked and I glared at him

"I'm just not used to it" I said

"Then practice with me" said Shade smirking "what do you think Lione?" He said and I glared at him, I turned to see at Lione expecting her to be on my side but she beamed and clapped her hand together nodding her head I gave her a disbelief glance

"Yeah.., I don't think so" I said

"Then I'm not talking to you unless you call me boyfriend, got that?" He said and I glared at him

"Fine by me" I snapped

"Did you hear something Lione?" Said Shade and Lione giggled and shook her head no I huffed and left

 **Rooftop**

"Princess Fine!" Said Bright waving at me I smiled at him and went to sit down

"What a pretty pencil!" I exclaimed as I spotted one in the floor I pick it up and went to Bright

"Look, look!, it's so pretty it's all shiny!" I said and Bright laughed

"Yeah, now sit down and eat!" He said I pouted but obeyed

We were talking about how was or day so far, Bright brushing my hair when it fell on my face I gave him a small smile I absentmindedly brush the pencil on my forehead and it felt ticklish so I laughed and scratched my forehead, Bright gave a question glance and I giggled

"It's ticklish" I said and gestured to the pencil, then I remebered what Lione said and laughed

"Shade-sama, Shade-sama" we heard and I glanced down and Shade was coming from his soccer practice my face lightened up

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second" I said and Bright nodded confused

I run down the stairs and to jump some of the them and hurried searching for Shade I spotted him and I called out to him he stopped and turned around, he smiled at me

"H-hey" I said between gasps

"What's up" he said I smirked and took out the pencil he gave me a confused stare and my smirk widened

"Stay still and close your eyes" I commanded he raised his eyebrow to me saying _are you serious?_ I gave him my best puppy eyes and he gave in and did as I said I smirked and brushed the pencil softly across his forehead, his eyes widened and he pushed me to a wall with his hand griping my shoulders I yelped at the impact and I let go of the pencil, I looked at him he was breathing hard, burning holes to the ground with his stare

"…sorry.." He said and I nodded he let go of me

"Shade you got sand all over your face" I said to lighten up the mood

"Yeah, then take it off" he said and I laughed and I started to brush my hands on his face trying to take away all the sand he was staring at my eyes but his eyes waved to my lips once in a while making me nervous

"Don't stare at me!" I said and he laughed

"I will if you ask for it correctly" he said and I huffed

"Could you please not stare at me?" I said politely

"The magic word?" He asked

"I already said it!" I said annoyed

"The one I told you today" he said smirking and I glared

"Could you please not stare at me, _boyfriend?"_ I said annoyed

"Well of coarse _girlfriend_ " he said and closed his eyes I blushed and looked away but soon I kept doing what I was doing I stare at his face as I brushed my fingers I was memorizing everything and caressing it I blushed but he couldn't see me so no harm done right?, all of a sudden he opened his eyes my eyes widened but he kept staring at my eyes I felt my knees get a little weak, he brushed my red locks away as some of them fall on my face the contact made me blush a lot he smiled and caressed my cheeks

"They are warm" he said and smiled kindly

"Oh.. Um.. It's because.." I couldn't speak his stare was making me dizzy

"You look beautiful like this" he said and I snapped out of my trance I backed away, I gave him one last smile and turned around to leave when I catches a glimpse of Bright's coat my eyes widened and I hurried but I couldn't reach him but I knew he was in the rooftop so I went there, my surprise was to find Altezza and Sophie too

"Hey!" I said happily, they smiled at me but Bright was looking away his back to me I mouthed to the girls

" _What happened?"_

They told me to come closer and I did and Sophie whispered in my ear

"We don't know, he said he was going to tell you we were here and came back like that" she said and I groaned

"B-Bright?" I said but he ignored me I huffed and turned to the girls but they only gave me unsure glances

"Don't get mad" I said

"I'm not" he said clearly mad and I groaned and run my hand over my hair annoyed

"Okay" I said and turned to the girls

"Fine your birthday is on Friday right?" Asked Altezza and I nodded happily

"Then let's go out on Saturday!" Said Sophie

"Why not on Friday?" Asked Altezza

"She goes to club activities" reminded Sophie I stiffened and so did Bright

"Oh, well on Saturday then" said Altezza

"Go out with me on Friday" said Bright I wanted to decline because club activities meant seen Shade and on my birthday and I wanted..

"She has club activities" said Sophie

"I'm sure she can skip it" said Bright since he knew

"If she skips it then she is going out with us, not with you" snapped Altezza annoyed

"Now, now!, let's not fight okay?" I said calmly

"If you go out with him well get mad get that?" Said Altezza and I nodded I gave Bright an apogelyc glance and he pouted

"Sisters before misters" I said and Altezza nodded

"Then on Sunday?" He asked and I nodded, soon the bell rang and we went to our classroom when Bright was gone Altezza and Sophie jumped on me

"You own us big time!" They said in chorus I gave them a questioning glance

"Beg my pardon?" I said

"Duh!, birthday?, club activities?, Shade? Does that ring a bell?" Said Altezza and I giggled and hugged them

"I LOVE you girls" I said happily, in that moment Shade walked on the room and gave us a funny glance and Altezza jumped on him

"What the h-"

"Hush! Listen" said Altezza and turned his head to face me

"What are you doing on Friday?" Asked Sophie since I didn't say anything

"Oh yeah!, Fine can you go with me to club activities on Friday?" He asked I smiled

"Sure, what for?" I asked

"I want to talk with you without Bright breathing on my neck" he said and I laughed and nodded, I catches a glimpse of Rein but she ran when I saw her I was worried maybe she thinks Shade is asking me out, but what can I do?, I tried to talk to her but she just slips like the soap I need to talk to her

 **Me:That's all! Today was my first day at collage it was tiring I go from 7:00am to 4:40pm but I promise to finish this story!**

 **Shade: now you can ask KendallsLover request of fics!, she is trying her best on a fic that she got asked**

 **Fine: but she enjoys seen cute guys…, let's just answer the reviews**

 _ **ShineLoveCheer:**_ **here it is!, I hope you like it! Can't tell just yet the thing about Fine and Rein but it'll be out in the next chapter I think, I can't assure anything :(**

 _ **AngelNyanCat:**_ **I'm so sorry xd, but I can't stop just yet xd, I know I update fast, when I read fics I hate it when people took to long xd that's why I'm like that xd**

 **Me: that's all the reviews!, thanks for all of them, they make me happy!**

 **Rein: we hope you like this chapter!**

 **Bright: please review!**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me:** **I'm so sorry!, it's just that collage and my dad is really bad so he is in the hospital since Friday right know I'm writing in the hospital**

 **Shade: is he okay?**

 **Me: not really.. They say he might die soon..**

 **Fine: I'm so sorry really**

 **Bright: but he'll be an angel taking care of you in heaven**

 **Rein: he will be better in heaven than here**

 **Me: thank you guys.., I don't want to ruin your mood so let's get to the story okay?**

 **Everyone: okay,.. kendallsLovers doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Twenty: Birthday Party's, Longing**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

I got up to the smell of pancakes, my eyes fluttered open and I saw Camelot smiling at me, I sit up straight

"Camelot?, is something wrong?" I asked and she shook her head no, then reach for a plate full of pancakes and show it to me my eyes widened

"Good morning and Happy Birthday Princess Fine" she said and I smiled warmly at her, Camelot is like my second mom she is really strict and all but she loves me I jumped off the bed and hugged her

"Thank you Camelot" I said and took the plate and started to eat the pancakes I went down stairs when I was ready my parents engulfed me in a bear hug and I giggled

"Happy Birthday, dear Fine" said my parents

"God morning and thank you mom, dad" I said smiling

"Don't forget that your birthday party starts at 9:00pm, okay?" Said my dad

"Yeah I won't forget it" I said smiling

"I would love to spend this day with you, but you must go to school" said my mom and I pouted, but then smiled

"I'm going to get going!, goodbye" I said and left

"Fine looks happier now, doesn't she?" Said Elsa

"Yeah, she does I'm glad we transferred her" said Truth

 **School~**

"Good morni-" I could finish since I was already in the ground and someone was choking me

"Sophie! Stop!, you're going to kill her!" Shouted Altezza, Sophie let go off me and I gasped for air

"Sorry" said Sophie smiling apogelicaly

"Happy birthday Fine" said Altezza helping me to get up and then hugged me I smiled and hugged her back

"Thank you Altezza, Sophie" I said

"Class is time to start, everybody sit down!" Said Tan Barin sensei, and we all went to our respective desk

"Oh!, by the way Happy Birthday Princess Fine" said Tan Barin sensei and I blushed

"Let's sing the happy birthday song" said Auler and they all agreed I blushed when they started to sing

"Thank you" I said when they finished and bowed, I took out my notebooks but a _post it_ caught my attention, I took it curiously and opened

" _Meet me at the forest in lunch time"_ that was all, there wasn't a name or anything I stare at it weirdly, well I might as well go, I want to know who send it, most of classes the teachers congratulated me and sing for me I blushed every time I'm not used to be the center of attention, soon lunch time rolled over and I was walking towards the forest, I saw another _post it_ it had a map and I followed it there was a blue box it was a gift I took the note

" _Happy Birthday Fine, I hope you have an amazing day"_ but that was all I opened the box and there was a beautiful necklace it was pink and it was a gold heart shaped rubi with pearls I was dazed by its beauty I heard rustling and my head turned I saw a flash of blue peeking out of a bush and I walked towards it

"Rein?" I asked and her eyes widened

"Oh.. Um.." She stuttered but I smiled

"You gave me this?" I asked motioning the necklace and she blushed and nodded

"D-do you like it?" She asked

"I love it" I said smiling at her and she smiled and I noticed it

"You have one too!" I said smiling

"Yeah just that mine is blue" she said and I nodded

"Can you help me to put it on?" I asked and she nodded

"Rein.." I started and she hummed her answer

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"What?, no!" She said

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I asked, and she sighed

"I can't tell you.." She answered I turned around to face her

"You can tell me anything" I said and she looked away

"Yeah, but not this, I'm sorry" she said and started to walk away

"Wait!, you'll come tonight right?" I asked she turned around and nodded, then walked away I swear I saw sadness in her eyes.. I went back and ate with Altezza and Sophie who bought a small cake for the three of us

"Princess Fine!" I heard Bright I stood up

"Hello Bright!" I said and he hugged me tightly

"Happy Birthday, I'm glad you're alive" he said and I smiled and hugged him back

"Thank you" I said smiling

"It's a pain you'll have to wait until Sunday for your birthday present" he said

"There's no need to buy me anything" I said

"No way!, it's your birthday!" He said and I rolled my eyes and we laughed time flew by, everyone who saw me wished me a happy birthday I lost the count of how many hugs I have had this day but I was on my way to Golden Fairy Academy

"Fine!" Screamed my friends I giggled and all of them hugged me at once

"Happy birthday" that all say in chorus

"Thank you" I said

"We'll give you our present on the party tonight" they said and I nodded

"Happy birthday to one of the most beautiful lady on the world" I heard someone's voice and soon I was flying with someone's arms around my waist and I laughed

"Thank you Mason" I said when he put me down and he gave me a small bag

"Your favorites" he said and I smiled widely I opened the bag and yeah

"Sunny Drops!" I said smiling

"Don't eat to much or you'll spoil your stomach!" He warned and I nodded

"Club activities will start now!" Said a voice in the speaker and all of them left, I felt someone tug at my shirt and I turned to see Kathy my eyes widened

"K-Kathy?" I asked but she was looking to the ground, and she showed me a bag

"Here.. It's for you… Happy birthday Fine" she said and I took the bag

"Thank you.. Kathy.." I said and she nodded

"Can I open it?" I asked and she nodded, I opened it there were earring they were rubies my eyes widened, Kathy was fidgeting with her hands

"They are beautiful thank you Kathy" I said smiling she looked up and smiled too

"Can I wear them tonight at the party?" I asked and she nodded

"I'll see you there then?" I asked

"Are you sure you want me there?" She asked and I nodded

"I send you the invitation after all" I said smiling

"But I'm not.. A princess" she said and I frowned

"I don't care, I'll see you there, promise it" I said and she nodded and then left, soon there were flowers in front of my face I turned and smiled

"Here, for you" said Shade and I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you I love them" I said smiling and smelling the sweet scent

"And.. For.. You.." He said hand me a small box he was blushing I took it

"Can I open it?" I asked excited and he nodded looking away, I opened it and my eyes widened and a hand flew to my lips, it was a ring a gold ring with a Rubi and a Safire with diamond in all the ring I turned to look at Shade

"S-Shade it's beautiful!" I said almost crying he turned and took it and place it in my ring finger

"Please wear it tonight okay?" He asked and I nodded

"Thank you, it beautiful" I said and he smiled at me, the rest of the night went like that I went home early since I have to get ready, my dress was beautiful I was wearing Kathy's earrings, Rein's necklace and Shade's ring I felt really happy, the party started and I danced with my dad _butterfly fly away_ by _Miley Cyrus_ my dad cried and I laughed, now everyone is dancing I was taking food from the table until I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned

"Shade!" I said smiling

"May I have this dance?" He asked and I nodded and took his hand just then _Katy Perry's_ song started _unconditionally_ I danced with Shade everyone was looking at us but my eyes were in Shade and we were smiling when the song ended, then Bright came towards us and asked me to dance and I nodded and hesitate to let go and so did Shade I smiled at Bright and we danced then he led me to the garden

"Princess Fine.." He said

"Yes?" I asked I had a bad feeling

"You're giving me a chance, right?" He asked

"Yeah.." I said

"Then.. Can you put more attention to me?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"I see the way you look at Shade I'm not asking you to stop it like nothing happened, but you want to forget him right?" He asked and I nodded

"Then kiss me" he said and my eyes widened

"W-what?" I asked

"Kiss me to prove that you can let go of him" he said I looked down, and I nodded

"But only on your cheek" I said he sighed

"I guess it's better than nothing" he said, I leaned down and kissed his cheek and I backed away, he was blushing I looked away as I felt guilt in my throat and I saw a glimpse on Shade my eyes widened but I didn't went after him, Bright and I went back to the party I saw Shade I decided to act like nothing happened

"Hey Shade" I said he only glanced at me and left, this time I did went after him

"Shade!, shade wait!" I said and he turned harshly which caused me to bump into him and he took my arms and slammed me against the wall I yelped in pain

"I've had enough, I like you Fine, no.. I even love you but you won't give me or you won't give us an opportunity, I'm not longer going to wait for you I'm done with everything" he said and he let go of me and started to walk away I felt the tears in my eyes, _I can't do that to Rein try to understand_ I thought to myself, I went to the bathroom I texted Altezza and Sophie and the rushed to the bathroom they didn't ask anything and I was glad for it, they only remade my make up, I put on a fake smile and I spend the rest of the party like that, when I was in my room I cried my eyes out, I don't know any longer what's right, I feel lost.

 **Me: that's all for this chapter!, it's really sad I know, I'm sorry but I hope you like it!**

 **Fine: I cry a lot don't I?**

 **Bright: it's okay people need to let go of their emotions sometimes**

 **Shade: can I let go of my fury by punching you?**

 **Rein: Fine (scary aura)**

 **Fine: uwaaa!, we hope you like it!, please review! (Runs off)**

 **Bright: KendallsLover will appreciate it! (Runs off too)**

 **Rein: they got away..**

 **Shade: let's answer the reviews**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **I'm sorry for the late update but I had a hard time :(, I hope you like it! Thanks for your review!**

 _ **shine4ever:**_ **Rein is here it was small but she appeared!, I hope you like it, thanks for your review!**

 _ **AngelNyanCat:**_ **your review was so cute!, thanks a lot for it, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the late update**

 _ **Shinelovecheer:**_ **I'm so sorry for the late update :( I hope you like it, and thanks a lot for the review they lift me up when I'm down**

 _ **Taboadayvonne:**_ **here it is sorry for the late update!, I hope you like it!**

 **Me: that all folks!**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: hey guys I'm back!**

 **Fine: how's your dad?**

 **Me: bad.. But let's no spoil the mood**

 **Bright: yes she is right let's be positive**

 **Me: thanks to everyone who have good wishes towards my dad and if you wanted to know its ELS the ice bucket challenge illness..**

 **Shade: I'm Really sorry**

 **Rein: yeah..**

 **Me: let's not focus on that!, guys will you please?**

 **Everyone: KendallsLoved doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Party, Stoled** **?**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

" _You won't ever be true to your feelings I'm tired of the girls who are like you" he said_

" _No, Shade just let me explain" I said_

" _Why should I?, that doesn't change anything" he said_

" _Just try to understand, please" I said_

" _Yeah, then who will understand me?, can't you think about my feelings?" He said_

" _Well I.. I" I stuttered_

" _That's what I thought, bye Fine"_

" _No, Shade wait! No!"_

"NOOOO!" I woke up with a start, my heart was racing

"Fine, sweetie are you okay?" My parents burst thru the door I looked at them and started to cry, my mom rushed to my side and hugged me

"Sweetie, does something hurt?" She asked but I just shook my head no

"I will bring her hot chocolate" said my dad and I felt my mom nodded I kept crying I just felt really bad since it's true I'm hurting Shade I know it but I can't hurt Rein I just can't , my dad came and handed me a hot mug I took it and drank a little of it, I felt better as the sweet and comforting drink calmed my mind I was only sobbing now my dad rubbing my ankle and my mom my back

"Can you guys give me and Fine a second?" I jumped at Adela's voice I didn't notice her my parents glance at each other unsure but nodded and left, Adela sat next to me

"Want to tell me the drill?" She asked I was silent for a while but nodded and I did I told her everything she had a blank expression when I finished

"Fine.., so you think she still likes Shade and that's all the problem right?" She asked and I nodded

"Are you 100% sure of it?" She asked

"Well I haven't asked her I-"

"Then ask her" she said simply my eyes widened

"Are you crazy?!" I asked

"It's not weird!, haven't you ever asked a friend if they like someone?" She asked

"Well yeah I have" I answered

"Then it's the same! Things are weird only if you make them weird!"she said

"Okay I get it, I will" I said and my sister nodded I smiled at her

"Thank you Adela" I said

"That's what sisters are for" she said "and I know you help Dante so I kind of own you" she finished and I laughed, she stayed the rest of the night with me

 **Next Day~**

I felt a pillow collide with my face I frowned and groaned and covered my face with my blanket

"For Petes sake wake up Fine!" I heard Adela say I opened my eyes

"I forgot how of a deep sleeper you are" she said and I giggled

"Thank you for waking me up" I said and she nodded

"Get ready you have a day ahead of you" she said I pouted but nodded

 **Time Skip~ At School**

"Good morning Princess Fine" said Bright appearing at my side I smiled

"Hey Bright" I said

"It's unfair they made us come on Sunday for a special class" he said and I nodded

"The good thing is that I will take you out for lunch" I smiled at him

"You remembered" I said and he nodded

"Of coarse! How could I not?" He asked and I giggled, we had class it ended at 12 o'clock since it was just a short class to teach us how to do on the graduation day it was 11:30

"I'll go to the bathroom" I said to Altezza and Sophie who were on my right and Bright that was at my left and they nodded I was going there when I spotted Rein I bite my lower lip.. I slapped my cheeks with both hand and nodded to myself

"Rein!" I called her she turned around and smiled at me and waited for me to catch up

"Hi Fine" she greeted

"Hey, how are you?" I asked

"Good and you?" She asked

"I'm okay" we chatted until I could bring it up..

"Rein, do you like someone?" I asked she frozed

"Yes.." She said after a long pause

"Who is it?" I asked, her eyes teared up and my eyes widened

"The same person you like" she said and my mind went blank

"W-what?" I stuttered

"I'm not asking you to leave him, he likes you too after all" she said and walked away, when she was about to leave the building she turned around and smiled a me it was a sad smile then left the bell rang and everyone started to leave

"Let's go Princess Fine" I heard Bright I didn't dare to turn around

"Princess Fine?" He asked and I smiled at him

"Sure, let's go" I said and took his hand and intertwined our fingers he looked taken aback by my action but smiled and squeezed my hand _I must and will let go of shade_ I thought to myself.

The date was fun, Bright treated me to lunch in a Italian restaurant, then we went for an ice cream, he pushed me in the swings I had fun and he gave me a beautiful bracelet it was a expensive one since he is the Prince of the Jewelry Kingdom it was trending now I smiled and thanked the gesture

"I will buy you a charm on every birthday!" Said Bright I laughed at the memory, I turned and there in my night table was Shade's ring I took it and put it back on its box and went to my Jewelry box and left it there _I'm sorry_ I thought and sighed

 **Time Skip~ 2 Month Later**

Shade and I haven't talk since then I started to like Bright I blushed when he kissed my cheek or he hold my hand it took me a while but I was finally falling for Bright, Rein is talking to me again and everything seems to be okay an exception for Shade.. I was looking at the ceiling of my room I looked at the clock and it read 3:00am I glanced at my cellphone _it's time_ I thought I took it and called

"You know it doesn't surprise me anymore" he said

"Well good morning to you too" I said playfully

"You're going to tell me now, right strawberry?" He said and I sighed

"Yes Dante, I'm ready" I said

"I will be there in five" he said and hung up, I waited and heard rustling in my terrace I walked and open it

"Hey, come in" I said and he nodded dusting off the leaf in his head

"I like him Dante, you were right" I said and he smiled proudly

"I know you better than yourself" he said and I smacked his arm and glared and he laughed

"So when the wedding?" He asked and I looked down

"Oh no, what did you do?" He asked and gave me a stern look, I told him

"Why are you so dumb!?" He said and I punched his arm hard this time

"Hey!, it's just that you're doing the same thing your sister did!" He said and I remembered Adela had a best friend Alexa she liked Dante they were like a squad, Dante, Adela, Alexa and Daniel but Dante never liked Alexa he claimed that she was a double face and blah blah but my sister refused to hurt her, then Alexa went mad and started to bully my sister it was an awful time in the end she couldn't deny her feeling and here they are now, Alexa has a boyfriends and she still talks to my sister but my sister doesn't consider her like her best friend anymore

"I don't mean to do it!, but.. She is her EX! And Alexa only liked you" I offered lamely

"I hope you know how lame that sounds" he said he was getting mad and I knew it

"Try to understand!, he said it out of the blue!, how can I believe in something like that?," I said

"He gave a thousand signs!" He said sternly

"He did not!, he just said it out of the blue!" I said back

"Fine!, he walked all the way from Royal wonder Academy to his house to change his clothes and then walked all the way to Golden Fairy Academy!, do you think anyone will do that?, he gave you a ring!" He snapped and my eyes widened

"H-how did you know?" I asked and he huffed

"He asked my help" he said and snap I felt the worst trash in the world..

"I can't hurt Rein!" Is said

"Okay, fantastic she will be happy and you screwed amazing Fine you're so smart" he snapped sarcastically, my eyes widened and I teared up his eyes softened

"No, no wait sorry I went overboard, but it's true Fine, you must search your happiness because no one will do it for you do you" he said tears were running down my cheeks

"Okay my mistake to not stop him" I jumped at my sisters voice

"A-Adela!" Said Dante but my sister glared at him and hugged me

"You know I hate to say it but Dante is right he is just mad and worried about you don't take it the wrong way" she aid and Dante smiled

"Rest, I will lead him to the exit and think about what he said" said my sister taking Dante's hand and Dante intertwined their fingers my sister blushed and smiled to him, I was a bit jealous of them but I pushed it down and did as I was told

Days went like and nothing changed, I could bring the courage to speak up and destroy everything, I just couldn't build my happiness in someone else sadness

"Fine you're invited to my party" said Elizabetha

"Thank you" I said almost everyone was invited it was tonight and in her kingdom she smiled and left, I bumped into Rein

"Hey Rein are you going tonight?" I asked and she nodded and showed me her invitation I squealed

"I must leave, I have a student council reunion" she said I nodded and waved goodbye

"You're invited?" I turned to the voice

"Yes, and you Bright?" I asked and he nodded

 **Time skip~ Night**

"Fine you look beautiful!" Said Sophie and I blushed, I was wearing a long red dress that had the back uncovered until my waist I felt weird but I felt…sexy? My hair was in a high pony tale and curled so that it doesn't cover my back, I was talking with Altezza and Sophie went I felt someone's hand on my bare back it gave me chills

"You look beautiful" someone whispered in my ear and left I turned to see and it was Shade I blushed furiously and Altezza and Sophie started to tease me

"Fine have you see Dante?" I turned to see my sister and I shook my head no I excused myself with Altezza and Sophie and helped my sister to search for him, we were walking until we bumped into Shade and my sister started to talk to him, I just stood there awkwardly I haven't talk to him in years.. Well not really years.. Just.. Okay I will shut up now My sister phone went off and she smiled at the phone

"Dante is here, I'll be going" she said and took off I cursed in my head I squeezed my eyes shut

"Let's walk?" He asked and I nodded, we didn't say anything but I was cold, I shivered

"Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded, he took off his suit and put on me

"But aren't you cold?" I asked since it was chilli he shook his head no

"So.. How are you?" He asked

"I'm fine that's my name after all and you?" I asked smiling

"I'm okay, how's your mom?" He asked smiling soon we where talking nonsense and laughing I missed this I know I can tell anything to Shade and he won't care soon we reached a far place in the woods and we sat down

"And then-" a bat flew above us and I froze in place and so did Shade

"What the hell was that?" Asked Shade

"A bat" I said as a matter of fact

"In fact my dear Watson" he said playfully and I laughed

"Where are they coming from?" I asked

"From above" he said

"Above?" I repeated looking up, I felt him put his hand on the back of my head and I turned but he jerked his hand away

"Were you about to pull of my hair?" I asked

"No" he said, and I stared at him

"Stop staring at me" he said but I didn't stop he looked away but then turned to me

"I will make you look away" he said and I felt a chill run my body but ignored it

"Do you want to?" He asked I nodded and rolled my eyes, when my eyes focused he was a millimeter away from me my eyes widened but soon closed as I felt Shade's lips on mine, he was kissing me desperately, I was froze I didn't moved my lips I was in shock it was like everything shut down there was no sound no up or down I couldn't feel where I was sitting I didn't felt anything besides Shade's lips and my beating heart that was going overdrive until I felt him suck on my upper lip, I sucked on his lower lip just a little bit and pulled away he was smiling at me and my eyes widened when it downed on me what just happened

OH.

MY.

GOD.

 **Me: that's all for this chapter guys!, I hope you like it!, I'm shaking to be honest since I remembered how my first kiss went, I feel tingly all over and I want to giggle but I'm still in the hospital so I can't**

 **Shade: I officially love this chapter is my favorite**

 **Fine: S-Shade!**

 **Rein: wow Fine!**

 **Bright: how romantic!**

 **Fine: let's answer the reviews, pleaseeee!**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **everybody tells me that you know xd, thanks for your review I hope you like it!**

 _ **ShineLoveCheer:**_ **I hope you like this chapter and yeah.. I know jajaja thanks for your review!**

 _ **Taboadayvonne:**_ **I'm glad you like it!, here is the new chapter I hope you like it!, thanks for your review!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Bright is in love with Fine that's why :( but I hope you like this chapter I'm glad you like my book!, really it means a lot!**

 _ **AngelNyanCat:**_ **I answer all of my reviews xd hahaha I hope you like this chapter! And yeah the Ruby and Sapphire was on purpose but I think only you got it xd I'm glad tho, I hope you enjoy it thanks for the review it always made my day!**

 **Me:that's all folks!, everyone..**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: hey guys I'm back! I know it's a late update and all**

 **Shade: how's your dad?**

 **Fine: yeah?**

 **Me: he is out of the hospital I'm glad for that**

 **Rein: that's amazing!**

 **Bright: congrats!**

 **Me: thank you!, so here is the update I hope you all enjoy it!, everyone would you please?**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Questions, Exposed**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

What have I done? I asked myself

"Oh.., umm.. So you did make me look away hahaha" _nice going Fine_ "as I was saying I can't believe it happened, so how is your sister?, it's been so long since I saw her for the last time" _great now I'm talking way too much I'm just too nervous I don't know what to do, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.._

 **Shade's P.O.V**

I did it..

..

…

….

I DID IT!, I kissed Fine!, she is talking I'm not paying attention just nodding my head but I can't believe I actually did it.., wait.. It's this Fine's first kiss?, well it has been a long time and it seems she's been with Bright all the long.. Did they kiss?, no, no Fine can't kiss him, no one can kiss Fine besides me! _She is mine!_ And I won't let her go that night.. I just exploded

 **Flashback Fine's Birthday Party**

Fine is wearing my ring!, I'm so glad she liked it, it took me a while until I found the perfect gift it just suit her she might not know but the ring represents the sun and the moon I had it red because it reminds me of her beautiful eyes and blue because it the color of my eyes

She dances amazingly she is a bit sloppy but it felt like magic with her in my arms looking into my eyes only and smiling her beautiful smile that seems to light up even my darkest moods, that was until Bright interrupted us I hesitantly let go of her and I now she hesitated too, I hate how Bright is holding her like its his

Wait where are they going?, it's not okay to snoop but I just can't help it, I can't hear what are they saying but Fine seems a little bit down, and she is nodding at Bright, I will get a bit closer

"Kiss me" said Bright and my blood run cold

"W-what?" She asked, he said something but I couldn't hear it but Fine is nodding!, I left when I was far enough to I turned around to see Fine lean to kiss him I looked away I couldn't see, I was angry so I said so many hurtful things to Fine..

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked out of the blue interrupting whatever she was saying, her eyes widened and I smirked

"It was, wasn't it?" I said

"Yes, it was" she said and I felt well… relieved and way too damn happy she is blushing so much, she looks so beautiful like this her face a cherry red and flustered by ME

"Why are you smiling?" She asked I haven't realized I'm smiling

"Because I have your first kiss" I said as a matter of fact

"Wow you won the lottery" she said sarcastically, she is nervous that's why she is like this, I laughed I know her so much

"Let's get going" she said and I nodded I hold out my hand to help her get up she took it and got up I kept her hand in mine while we were walking back to the party

 **Fine's P.O.V**

Shade is still holding my hand I should let go.., I must let go but I don't want to.. I really don't want to..

"So then I just returned the book"

"I can't believe it!" Those are Bright and Rein's voice!, I let go of Shade's hand

"Fine!, I was searching for you!" Said Rein when she spotted me I gave her a small smile I felt the guilt of my act down on me.. How could I do that? Rein was here, Bright was here! They could catch us! I'm so stupid..

"Hey, I was talking with Shade" I said, Rein gave me a weird glance and turned to Shade, Bright looked mad I sighed

"We made things up" I said weakly Rein smiled at me at me and Bright nodded

"Why don't we get something to drink?" Said Bright and took my hand I just nodded and went with him

"Isn't it awesome?, winter break is finally here!" Said Bright I gave him a small smile and nodded

"Yes, I'm happy" I said Bright handed me a drink and I took it and thanked him..

The party went like that, we danced and eat and had fun until it was time to head back home

"Bye guys!, I had fun" I said waving

"Bye Fine" they said in replay I smiled and head to the exit Bright left already since Altezza was tired he apologized and I said it was nothing I sighed

"People say that if you sigh too much your happiness will slip out of you" I jumped at Shade's voice I pouted

"I'm okay tho" I said he smirked

"Should I make it better then?" He asked trapping me to the wall

"S-Shade!" Was the only logical thing my brain was able to formulate _really Fine?_ I asked myself, he is leaning!, my eyes widened and my body refused to move or was it me?

"…Shade" I whispered when he was close to my lips my eyelids were slightly open

"Fine…" He said back we where just millimeters away just 2 more seconds

"FINE HURRY UP!" I heard Adela scream I jumped apart from Shade I cursed Adela in my head

"Well… Bye.." I said and hurried to the car, I was looking to the window, my fingers brushed my lips and I smiled I still felt tingly everywhere and my lips felt on fire and itching for Shade's lips

It was late at night when I reached home I flopped on my bed and smiled my phone buzzed I unlock it

"Did you got home safe?

-Shade" I giggled

"Yes, how's the party?

-Fine"

"Don't know, I left when you did

-Shade" my eyes widened

"Why?

-Fine"

"Duh, because you're no longer there

-Shade" I smiled

"Wow, I'm flattered

-Fine"

"You should, thanks for tonight

-Shade"

"What for?

-Fine"

"Because you made it unforgettable for me

-Shade" I blushed

"Thank you too

-Fine"

"Hahaha, go to sleep we had quite the night

-Shade"

"That sound so wrong, hahaha!

-Fine"

"Yeah, I will dream of you too

-Shade"

"I didn't say that

-Fine"

"Say what?

-Shade"

"Dream with me

-Fine"

"You just did, hahahaha!, G'night

-Shade"

"Good night

-Fine"

I felt my face on fire, damn I must stop this.. Well I have all winter break!, I can relax for a while, then again all of this will catch with me soon but for the time I will just enjoy my time and have fun! I deserve sometime for myself and like that I fell asleep with a smile on my face

 **Next day~**

I felt someone poking my face I stirred but didn't open my eyes, then the poking came back I groaned

"Hey at least thank me for saving your butt!" I heard someone say, I just groaned and turned away from the source that was most likely my sister

"I want to know the juicy details of your fist kiss!" Said my sister excitedly my eyes snapped open and I sit straight on my bed and turned to look at her

"W-what?" I asked

"Your first kiss with Shade!" Said my sister and my eyes widened

"What?, how?, when.. Huh?" I stuttered my face was on fire

"Well you see yesterday I called you because someone was going on your direction I don't know if they saw something tho" she said

"We didn't kiss, at that time!" I said

"Well it looked like you guys did" she said disappointed

"Wait, you said "that time" didn't you?" She asked and I blushed, but then my eyes widened

"Wait! Someone saw us!?" I said and my sister nodded

"I don't know who it was tho" she said and I cursed in my head

"Know tell meeee!" Said my sister, I smiled at her I trust her the most besides Dante of coarse and did as told she was practically bouncing with glee

"You finally let your feelings take over!" She said happily

"Well shoo!, I must get ready, well WE must get ready" I said and she pouted but left happy she got information out of me, I got ready and headed to cooking class

 **Time skip~**

Finally! Overr! I flopped on my bed just then my phone started to sound with _Kodomo no Omocha_ song it was _ultra relax_ I took it **Bright** read I made a confused face and answer it

"Hello?"

" _Princess Fine"_ he said

"Hi Bright" I said

" _How are you?"_ He asked

"I'm fine that's my name after all" I said happily

" _I see…"_ he said

"Is something the matter?" I asked

" _You know Mandy?"_ He asked

"Yes, your best friend right?" I asked

" _Yeah, well she told me something"_ he said I felt something in the pit of my stomach

"What was it?" I said

" _She saw you with Shade at the end of the party"_ my eyes widened

"Oh.." I said

" _You guys.. Kissed?"_ He asked I bite my lower lip, should I lie? I sighed

"…yes" I whispered after a long pause

" _I see"_ he said I closed my eyes and waited..

" _I need time to think"_ he said

"Okay.." I said

" _Bye"_ he said

"Bye" I said and we hung up..

I slapped my face with both of my hands.., "what have you done Fine?" I said out loud to myself I felt my cheeks stung with pain but I didn't care what I did was horrible I hurt Bright someone who didn't deserved to be in pain and Rein what will I do if she discovers everything? She will hate me I betrayed her I felt tears run down my cheeks

I ruined everything…

 **Me:that's all for this chapter!, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Shade: I'm still happy tho**

 **Fine: Shade don't be mean!, I'm so sorry Bright**

 **Bright: umm.. It's okay?**

 **Rein: I don't know what to say**

 **Me: what about if we answer the reviews?**

 **Rein: sure..**

 _ **ShineLoveCheer:**_ **yep my first kiss was like that.., I really started to talk too much too xd, I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!**

 _ **AngelNyanCat:**_ **I'm glad and flattered that you like my story really it means a lot thanks for your review! And I hope you like this chapter**

 _ **Taboadayvonne:**_ **thank you thank God he is out of the hospital now!, I hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the review! It means a lot!**

 _ **tinker3bellz1:**_ **the sexiest one? Omg that made me laugh a lot I literally cried hahaha you made mi night really your reviews are always so cute and creative! I just love them xd I will make this a book and make it real so I can read it and pass it to my daughter if I ever have one lol and all the reviews will appear too!, well I hope you like this chapter and thanks a lot for the review hahaha**

 **Me: thanks all folks!**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: hello everyone I'm back!**

 **Shade: this time you update early that's great**

 **Fine: she had a free morning that's why**

 **Rein: yay**

 **Me: well, I have to say that this story will soon end maybe it'll have like 25-26 chapters so it will end soon! I can't believe people actually like it I'm so grateful with all of you who read it!, I have an specific couple but how do you guys want this to end? FinexMason?, ShadexFine or BrightxFine? Let me know! I would love to hear your opinions!**

 **Bright: that been said..**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Dazzled, Goodbye**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

It's been three days I refuse to answer my phone I only check if it's Bright I'm worried, I never meant for Bright to get hurt it just happened!, but I was too stupid I let my feeling take over and worst than that I didn't even kiss him correctly!, or I least so I think I mean it was my first kiss after all, maybe I was sloppy.. I want to ask Shade.. Wait Fine! Damn it concentrate! I let out a sigh, Camelot is calling me

"Yeah?" I asked

"You have a call Princess Fine" I made a confused face no one knows the castle's number

"Fine!, finally you pick up!" Said a familiar voice

"Krystal?, how did you get the castle's number?" I asked surprised

"It's a secret!, now that I finally contacted you, I wanted to know if you're coming today?" She asked oh right today is Friday..

"Umm well you see" I was about to refuse

"Please pretty please! We haven't see you in ages!" She said and she was right..

"Okay I'll be there" I said

"Yay! See you soon then" she said

"Soon?" I said but she already hung up I turned to see my watch 3:40 _oh snap! It's late!_ I was in too deep thinking I dash to my room and got ready I got on my car

"To Golden Fairy Academy please" I said to the driver

"Roger" he answered soon we were there

"Fine!" Screamed Jessica and Krystal I turned and smiled at them, they pulled me into a bone crushing hug

"Girls.. Can't..breath" I said

"Oh sorry!" They said and let go off me we giggled

"Let's talk when our club activities end okay?" Said Jessica and I nodded

"See you!" I said waving my hand

"Well hello there!" I turned to the source of the voice

"Mason!" I said happily and hugged him he spin me around and I laughed

"How are you?" He asked I put on my best fake smile

"I'm okay and you?" I asked

"I'm okay but you're not" he said serious

"W-what do you mean?, hahaha" I said nervous

"Come" he said and gripped my wrist and started to drag me to the third floor

"Mason it hurts" I said he turned and let go of my hand

"Sorry" he said smiling apogelicaly I rubbed my sore wrist

"So.. What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about" I said dismissively

"Fine I know you since first grade you think you can fool me?" He said annoyed

"It's a small problem, I can take care of it on my own" I said stubbornly

"Fine, it's okay to ask for help" he said

"But I don't need it!" I said and started to walk away but he took my hand and pulled me back I lost my balance and I was about to hit the floor but I felt arms on my waist I looked up

"I won't let you go unless you tell me" he said and trapped me to the wall on a sitting way I pouted

"You won't understand" I said

"Try me" he fought back I glared at him

"No, now out of my way Mason" I snapped angrily, he smirked and I wanted to punch his face

"Make me" he said back and pushed me more I was almost laying on the floor with him on top of me

"Stop it!, let me go!" I said and started to punch his chest, he took my arms and put them on the sides of my head

"You're weak" he said smirking I glared harder

"I'm not!, let me go, you don't understand!, no one can I'm tired of everything I can't hold it anymore I can't fight back anymore I'm scared I want to run back home and never get out!" I was crying already and sobbing I felt someone lift me in a sitting position and soon Mason was hugging me

"You can trust in me!, tell me maybe I can help you but you must trust" he said I clenched my hand on his shirt and cried

"I can't like him, I can't love him the way I do Mason, I must hide this feeling deep inside me" I said sobbing

"Why must you do that?" He asked

"Because, she is my friend and I can't hurt her" I said, he pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders

"Are you going to let the story repeat again?" He asked I looked at him

"You left me because of Kathy, and I knew you liked me and you knew I liked you back didn't you?" He asked and I nodded

"Fine, you must learn to respect other people's feelings you may not hurt one person but them two end up hurting the most" he said he hugged me

"I guess this is about Prince Shade right?" He asked and I nodded on his chest

"Fine I really like you, but I want you to be happy and it's okay if it's not with me, but knowing that is a nice Prince like him I can be calm that everything will be alright" he said stroking my head

"I'm so sorry Mason" I said crying

"Well you should I'm such a perfect combo!" He said and I gave him a weak but real smile and he smiled back warmly

"I don't want you to be like this Fine you were always that happy go bubbly adorable girl I fell in love with" he said caressing my cheek

"Mason.. I must confess something" I said looking down..

"Okay?, tell me" he said

"My first kiss was stolen by him" I said looking down shamefully after all it was a promise and I break it, I felt his body tense but soon relaxed

"How long was it?" He asked I blushed and hit his arm

"Hey I deserve to know!" He said laughing

"Like 3 seconds" I said "then I pulled away" I finished and he smiled

"Well what can I do, I will conform with your second one" he said smirking my eyes widened

"Hey!" I said blushing furiously

"Come on!, what better way to end things up?" He asked I gave him and unsure glance

"Pretty please?" He said and I sighed and nodded he smiled that smile that always makes my knees get a little bit weak thank God I'm not standing

"Hurry!" I said I felt tingly

"My, my impatient aren't we?" He asked teasingly I pouted

"Okay then let's not do it" I said and his eyes widened

"Okay, okay!" He said and I laughed

He put his hand on my cheek and caress it, he was looking deeply into my eyes I could see his love for me I felt mine one showing too just not as strong as it used to be, I smiled at him and put my hand on top of his I knew I was blushing but somehow I didn't mind after all he was blushing himself, he leaned and I leaned too I felt my eyes flutter shut and Mason's lips collided with mine, his lips were soft, he was kissing me like I'm made of glass as if he could break me into pieces if he press to hard I kissed him back his free hand found my waist and my hands intertwined in the back of his neck, he kept pushing me until I was sitting on his lap I felt weird it felt nice yet really wrong but it was my first and last kiss with Mason I wanted to make it up for all the pain I put him thru, my kiss said everything

 _I'm sorry_

 _I never meant to hurt you_

 _I will always be there for you_

And his too said a lot

 _I hope everything works out_

 _You'll see soon everything will be alright_

 _I really like you_

 _I love you_

I pulled back we were both gasping for air, I felt a burn in my lungs and it was the need of oxygen he was smiling brightly I gave him one of my best smiles too, I let go of this neck and stood up he stood too he took my hand

"Your friends must be down waiting for you" he said and I looked at my watch 6:30 yep the time club activities end

"Yeah" I said my lips were pink and so were his we laughed when we looked at each other

"Fine!, there you're we were searching for you!" Said Krystal

"Sorry!" I said and smiled at them, soon we started to chat until my car arrived

"Bye!, I had a great time! See you on next Friday!" I said waving I was walking to the car the girls waved back and turned to walk away I felt someone take my hand I looked

"I'm going to walk you" said Mason smiling I smiled back and nodded, we walked in silence until we almost reach the car he stopped me

"Fine.." He said rubbing his neck nervously

"Yeah?" I asked titling my head to the side, he smiled

"I won't forgive you if you let him go, okay?, you must be happy" he said and I smiled brightly at him and nodded

"Thank you" I said smiling "and you better be happy too!" I said and he nodded

"Bye" I said and started to walk away

"Fine!" I turned around Mason was blushing hard

"You were my first love, and always be my first love" he said my eyes widened I dropped my bag and run to him and hugged him, I pulled away just a bit so he could see my face

"You were my first love too Mason and you will always be my first love" I said smiling warmly at him he hugged me then lifted me bridal style

"Eeekk" I squealed and he laughed

"Let's go princess" he said and I punch him arm playfully

He sat me on the car and closed the door, put soon open it back he leaned and pecked my lips my eyes widened

"Hey!" I said he laughed and closed the door, the driver started to leave I opened the window and I saw him my hair flowing with the wind

"You better be happy!" I screamed and he laughed and nodded I smiled and got in the car again, I felt happy I could finally feel complete as if I did the right choice in to tell Mason about everything know I must think he is right I can't let the whole story repeat again, I'll ask for more opinions and I know who to ask it may be dangerous but I trust him a lot I took my cellphone and dialect his number

" _It was about time princess"_ he said

"Hey Daniel, wanna hang out?" I asked

 **Me: that's all for this chapter!**

 **Fine: cliffhanger!**

 **Shade: yeah it looks like**

 **Rein: I didn't appear in this chapter**

 **Bright: neither me**

 **Shade: this time not even I appeared**

 **Me: sorry guys!, this time there are not reviews to answer so yeah.. Hahaha**

 **Shade: remember you can ask KendallsLover whatever you want**

 **Fine: and you can ask us too! That been said..**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: hey guys I'm back!**

 **Shade: finally**

 **Rein: yeah I agree**

 **Fine: sorry this time I'm with them**

 **Bright: (smiles sheepishly)**

 **Me: I'm sorry collage it's hard!**

 **Everyone: okay, okay we forgive you**

 **Me: (smiles widens) could you guys please?**

 **Everyone: KendallsLovers doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter twenty Four: stolen kisses, pretty lies**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

It's been three days since the thing with Mason I know I can't let everything crumble down again I call Daniel so we could meet up but I had some meetings to attend so it was postponed for today

" _Is it too late so say sorry?, cuz' I'm missing more than just your body.."_ My phone is buzzing I unlock it and answer it

"Hello? Fine speaking"

" _Hey, so you guys dating?"_ I snorted

"I'm okay and you Mason?" I said

" _Hahaha I'm just worried about you, you're too nice"_ he said

"So you're advising me on my love life now?" I asked playfully

" _It's a tough job, but someone has to do it"_ he said with an exaggerated sigh and I rolled my eyes

" _And don't you dare to roll your eyes young lady"_ and I laughed at that

"You sir know me quite well" I said and he chuckled

" _And that's what I'm afraid of, so have you decided?"_ He asked and I bite my own lip, if I say the truth he will get mad for sure..

"I.. I decided to ask for one more opinion" I said dreading his next question

" _Oh really?, who?"_ Damn it

"O-oh y-you know just this f-friend of mine" I said laughing nervously

"Fine?" He asked sternly and I knew he knew

"Come on how bad can it be?" I asked

"You know Daniel has always wanted to rape you!" He said and I snorted

"You're going overboard!" I said

"Yeah maybe but he has always been hitting on you and you better not deny it!" He said

"But I trust him, it just a small hang out!" I said in defense

"When?" He asked dryly

"In about 3 more hours?" I said sheepishly

"FINE!" He screamed angrily

"Geez! Don't scream! Nothing will happen!" I said but I wasn't sure myself

"You can never be sure! Ugh but okay, if anything happens call me and I will kick his butt okay?" He asked and I smiled

"Yes, thank you Mason" I said

"Well you need to get ready so I'll leave you for know" he said and I giggled

"Okay, bye, love you!" I said without thinking to much but soon my eyes widened "oh.. Um.. I mean.." I started to stutter

"Hahaha I love you too, good luck" he said and I smiled and then I hung up, I flopped down and let that small moment of happiness spread in my whole body I let out a sigh and got ready

"To _Starbucks_ please" I said to my driver

"On the way Princess Fine" he said soon we reached said caffe I was wearing a black dress with a bunch of pink flowers all over it, cute golden sandals, the necklace Rein gave me and Kathy's earnings I had a hat and sunglasses so people won't recognize me I smiled and entered I saw Daniel flirting with the waitress and I rolled my eyes

"Hey! Here" he said when he spotted me I nodded and went there

"Let's go to my place" he said and I nodded, we went to his car he drove a Ferrari he didn't like to have people driving him he said he feels like someone is tracking him and he doesn't like it, soon we reached his castle, we went to his room and sat down

"Want something to drink?" He asked and I nodded

"Yeah-"

"Let me guess green ice tea?" He said and I nodded smiling, he got it out of his mini fridge and handed to me I gladly took it and muttering a thank you

"So what brings you here alone?, it's weird" he said and I was surprised myself I know this is not the smarter thing to do but I just have to

"I need and advise and I'm counting on you" I said and he nodded

"What's up?" He asked I bite down my lip nervously I took I deep breath and told him everything

"I never liked Mason to be honest" he said after a long pause and I laughed

"He doesn't like you either" I said and he nodded

"So.. You kissed both of them?, wow Fine you're on fire!" He said and I blushed furiously

"Daniel!" I said

"Can I get a kiss too?" He asked and I snorted

"No" I said and he pouted

"Okay, okay my advise is to go for it!, you deserve to be happy you already gave up your feelings countless time for other's sake" he said and I smiled

"Okay, I've decided then, thank you Daniel" I said smiling I heard a car park outside the castle and a guard of the castle came

"Princess Fine your car is here" he said and I nodded

"Thank you" I said he nodded and bowed then he left

"Well I must get going"I said

"I will walk you out" offered Daniel and I nodded , when we reached the gate I hugged Daniel

"Thank you, I mean it" I said and he hugged me back

"That's what friends with benefits are for" he said I raised my head ready with a come back in my mind but I stood frozen in place, he leaned and kissed me my eyes were wide and he was smirking

"W-what was that!?" I said

"A kiss" he said as a matter of fact and I glared at him

"Don't ever steal kisses from me got it?" I said sternly

"Okay, okay but I'm not sorry so don't expect an apology is only fair I have liked you since so long that I deserved at least a kiss" then his eyes widened and so did mine

"Y-you like me!?" I asked shocked

"Took you a while to finally notice" he said and I was there dumbfounded

"I-I'm sorry it's just that you.." I couldn't finish my sentence embarrassed

"I'm a playboy right?" He said and I nodded

"But I really liked you tho" he said and I bowed my head, he lift it up

"Hey it's okay, but I mean it, go for it be happy you deserve it" he said smiling a warm smile and I smiled back and nodded I went to my car and waved until I missed him of my sigh I slumped on the car _how am I supposed to explain to Shade that 2 boys stole kisses from me?_ I asked myself and then I groaned just them my phone shined back to life I took it and answer it without looking

"Look Mason if you're going to say I told you so I'm not in the mood" I said quickly

"Mason?" My eyes widened and I cursed in my head

"Sorry it's just that I was fighting with him and, and.." I stuttered

"Hahaha it's okay hey are you free tomorrow?" He asked

"Yes.. I'm actually" I said

"Okay let's meet up I think we need to talk" he said

"Yeah.., where?"

"Does my castle sounds good?" He asked

"Yeah I have no problem" I answered

"Okay see you here at 3:00 o'clock?" He asked

"Yes I'll be there" I said I can't deny anything to him right now..

"Okay see you tomorrow Princess Fine" he said

"See you tomorrow Bright" I said and ended the call I let put a sigh

 _I hope things work out this time…_

 **Me: That's all for this chapter!, I know it's taking a lot until my updates but I've been busy with college and everything going on but I hope you guys like it!, I will update on Monday or this weekend I hope I can but you know that I love you all!**

 **Shade: thanks for reading the story**

 **Fine: and for bearing with KendallsLover until now**

 **Rein: we hope you like this chapter**

 **Bright: please review! KendallsLover get happy I'd she get reviews**

 **Me: let's answer the review!**

 _ **AngelNyanCat:**_ **thank you so much for your review it made my day, I haven't been getting any so I'm starting to wonder if people is still reading it, but I'm glad that you like it!, here is the new chapter and I hope you like it, thanks for making time to read it and more even to write a review :)**

 **Me: that's all folks!**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: hey guys I'm back**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Forgiveness, Cleared Misunderstanding**

 **Fine** **'s P.O.V**

 _Here I am_ I thought as I stepped inside the castle I paid my respects to the king and queen that seemed pleased to see me

"Sorry princess Fine did you wait long?" Asked Bright, I smiled

"Not at all" I answered

"Would you like to have tea in the garden?" He asked

"Yes, I would love to" I said and he led me to the garden, this is something that never stops to amaze me the flowers look as if they're made from glass

"Here, strawberry and kiwi tea" he said and I smiled

"Thank you" I said and sipped on my tea, _this is so awkward_ I thought

"Princess Fine, I understand so please don't be like this" he said

"I never meant to hurt you Bright" I said and he smiled

"I know, you're a kind person and I rather have you as a friend than not have you at all" he said I teared up a bit

"Shh, shh, don't cry" he said wiping away my tears

"This is so stupid, you're the one who is heartbroken and you're comforting me the one who broke your heart" I said and he smiled sadly and caressed my cheek

"Hey, I'll be okay, I promise" he said I hugged him

"Thank you Bright, thank you so much" I said in his chest he was stroking my hair, I felt something wet in my shoulder I looked up and my eyes widened

"No, I'm sorry!" I said wiping Bright's cheeks

"Sorry I could hold it" he said and I kissed his cheeks

"Hey, not at all" I said and hugged him "let it all out" I said and he hugged me tighter, we stayed like that for like 20 more mins and I heard rustling in a bush I turned and saw Rein I gave her a confused look, she just smiled and started to walk away

"Rein wait!" I screamed and I took off after her, I took a hold of her arm after all I'm good at sports

"Rein I need to talk to you" I said

"I know" she said but she didn't face me

"Be happy with him, please make him happy" she said and I teared up

"Rein, no I don't want to build my happiness in your sadness" I said

"But then the both of you will be sad" she said and I bite down my own lip

"I should have told you sooner I'm so sorry, I never thought this would happen after all that happened with Mason I though I would never love anyone else" I said

"I know, so please be happy Bright-sama is an amazing boy and he'll-"

"Wait what?" I said interrupting her

"Bright-sama, I know you guys like each other" she said sobbing _what?, Ehhh?_

"No, the one I like is Shade" I said and then she faced me, her face was stained with tears

"W-what?" She said

"The one I like is Shade I thought that you'll be mad at me so I keep it a secret" I said guilty

"But you were dating Bright-sama" she said with more tears flowing down her cheeks

"It's true, Bright likes me but he knew all the long that I like Shade, we ended things today" I said she launched herself at me and I backed away a little because I lost some of my balance

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad" she said

"Rein you like Bright?" I asked shocked

"What?" Both Rein and I froze at the voice

"B-Bright-sama" said Rein on instinct I stood in front of Rein protectively

"I knew that something was of but never thought it would be this" said a voice

"S-Shade?" I said shocked and now Rein stood on my side and took my hand, they were both giving us weird glances I panicked so I took off inside the forest with Rein, we kept running until I felt Rein was almost falling on her steps

"Sorry, do you think we lost them?" I asked Rein was panting hard

"I-I ho-p-pe s-so" she said

"What a shame I'm just as fast as you" said Shade in tree above us my eyes widened

"Go Fine, he is after you after all" said Rein I gave her an apogelic glance and took off again I could hear Shade above me

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed

"Don't feel like!" He said

 **Rein's P.O.V**

 _I hope Fine is okay_ I thought and I heard rustling I turned around and was face to face with a horse I squealed and backed away

"Princess Rein?" Bright-sama asked

"Bright-sama!" I said surprised I turned around to run I was too embarrassed to see him but I felt hands on my waist and soon I was placed on top of the horse

"We need to find Shade and Princess Fine" he said I nodded

"Hold on tight to me okay?" He said and I gripped his cape with my hands

"Like this" he said and moved my arms so I was practically hugging him I blushed I looked up and he was blushing too!

"Err.., let's hurry" he said and I nodded I can't trust my voice

"Get off me!" That's Fine's voice!

"And what if I don't?" Shade's voice!, Bright-sama helped me to get off and instructed me to be quiet I nodded and we started to get near we could see them Shade has Fine pinned to the ground and she is struggling to get up

"Just do it!" She said

"Why won't you be honest?, just tell me how you feel!" Said Shade

"No, now let go off me!" Said Fine

"Be honest please I swear if you tell me I will leave you alone and never bother you again just.. Please" said Shade I covered my lips Shade does looks heartbroken, he really loves Fine

"I –I" Fine is hesitating, no she is afraid

"I love you Fine" said Shade my eyes widened so it is true they do like each other, and here I thought that she liked Bright-sama, my eyes widened and I turned to see Bright-sama with a hurt expression I couldn't let that happen I was about to stop Fine from confessing when I felt someone pull me back I landed on something soft I turned and saw Bright-sama his arms wrapped around my waist I blushed but he hide his face on my back

"Let them be" he said I relaxed in his arms and nodded

"I love you too Shade" Bright-sama hugged me tighter my eyes teared up and I just put my hand above his and stroke them, he relaxed

 **Fine's P.O.V**

"I love you too Shade" I said crying I felt someone pull me up and hug me

"You finally said it" said Shade hugging me

"I'm so sorry I put you thru so much" I said

"It's okay everything was worth it" he said, I heard rustling on the bush and Shad and I shared a curious glance we went to the bush in the most quiet way the could and he peek my eye widened and so did Shade's

"Rein?" I said

"Bright?" Said Shade, they looked up shocked, Rein stood up

"Err.. Amm.. We'll be taking our leave" said Rein and took off with Bright I looked at Shade and he had the same shocked expression I had, but then I smiled a huge grin maybe just maybe things will start to fall into place

"I know that grin" said Shade and I wiggled my eyebrows at him

"We need to make a plaaaannn" I said excited

 **Me:that's all for this chapter**

 **Everyone: see you in the next chapter**


	26. Chapter 26 END

**Me: hello guys I'm back!**

 **Shade: took you a while**

 **Rein: yeah**

 **Me: sorry I just didn't know how to end this..**

 **Fine: did you figure it out already?**

 **Me: yeah, I hope is good.. Also guys this is the end**

 **Everyone: what?**

 **Me: yeah.. But hey let get with it okay?, will you guys please**

 **Everyone: KendallsLover doesn't own FBNFH**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: Confessing, Happy Endings**

 **Fine's P.O.V**

 **5 Months Later~**

" _So you guys are together?"_ I bite my lower lip

"Yes.., are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked

" _Geez Fine for the million time yes!, I'm happy for you guys"_ she said

"Thank you Rein, it really means a lot" I said sincerely

" _There's nothing to be thankful for"_ she said

"Want to come over?, have a sleepover maybe?, it's been so long since we have hung out.." I said

" _Yes I would love to, to be honest there are many things I would like to share with you"_ she said and I smiled

"I would love to listen to it!, so.. Can you come over like… Right know?" I asked hopefully and she laughed

" _Sure, I'll just tell my parents I'm going out"_ she said and I beamed then we hung up

 **1 hour later~**

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein is here" said Lulu

"Let her pass, and Lulu please bring blueberry and Raspberry tea with some Blueberry and honey waffles and strawberry shortcake please" I said remembering Rein favorites, Lulu nodded

"On the way Princess Fine" I made a face and Lulu hesitated

"I mean on the way Fine" she said and I smiled and nodded for her to leave a few minutes later Rein knocked on my bedroom and I opened it

"Rein!" I exclaimed happily and hugged her, she laughed and hugged me back

"Let's have Tea in my terrace okay?" I said and she nodded, just when we got comfortable in the table Lulu came with what I ordered I saw Rein's eyes shine when she spotted the Blueberry and honey waffles

"You didn't forget it" she said looking warmly at the waffles and I smiled

"How could I?" I said and she smiled warmly at me and I did the same, I saw something appear in Rein's wrist and quickly disappear I frowned, I looked up at Rein and she had the same look, I heard something crash, my head snapped at the source so the sound and Camelot was there with a shocked expression I gave her a confused glance there was a cup shattered in pieces in the floor, she soon gathered the broken pieces and smiled apogelicaly

"Oh how clumsy of me" she said laughing nervously "I apologize for startling you Princess Fine, Princess Rein" she apologized

"It's okay" we said in chorus, I shook of the weird feeling and so did Rein, soon Camelot left with Lulu tracking behind her

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"I don't know if you wanted to know, but I would like to tell you how did my feelings with Shade started, just for you to know that it was nothing serious and that you can be sure that we don't like each other anymore" she said I hesitate but nodded, she took a deep breath

"Well it all started when he enrolled in our school in 7th grade, he has always been weird, his mysterious aura he was assigned to be next to me, I greeted him but he was really cold so I just thought that he was weird and let it be, soon he got the 'ice prince' title and me being the 'cute princess' people started to ship us saying that opposites attract" she said and sipped at her cup I shifted in my sit.. They are right opposite attract

"But they got it wrong, yeah opposite attract but Shade and I weren't that different! But I didn't realize that until it was too late, Shade asked me out because people were really annoying saying that we should date and whatnot so he did it and I accepted for the same reasons" she took a deep breath and I let mine out without knowing that I was holding it

"We were and item everyone knew about us, Shade and I only shared peck here and there when it was necessary,but they didn't hold any feeling we were kind of friends with benefits so-" I bursted out laughing I could help it since that sounded so much like Daniel and me he even called us that Rein gave me a confused look I waved off my hand signing her to not worry

"Sorry, sorry" I said wiping away my tears "you can continue" I said chuckling, she chuckled at my antics

"So as I was saying, so basically we did it to please the people around us" I interrupted her

"But you got jealous, I mean even I helped you, you even cried!" I said in disbelief, she gave me a blank face

"It's called acting" she said and my eyes widened

"W-what!?, but you cried!" I exclaimed

"Oh, that?" She asked she rustled in her purse and put out a small bottle and handed it to me, I read the etiquette 'fake tears' my eyes widened and I turned to look at her she had a sheepishly look

"REIN!" I exclaimed mad

"Don't get mad!, I just needed to make it believable!" She said

"Why would you lie to me?" I said

"Because you suck at acting!" She exclaimed and my eyes widened

"I-I don't!" I said, she arched one of her eyebrows

"Even I saw how you and Shade were" she said

"You said you thought I liked Bright!" I said

"Yeah.., well there was a time I really believe it" she said looking down

"But I don't!" I said quickly, she looked up and smiled a small smile

"Don't worry, Shade was worst than you, God I was so afraid for your wellbeing" she said and I frowned

"What?, why?" I asked

"Well, we had this fan club that almost kill every girl Shade got near to, just because they wanted us to stay together so I was afraid they might try to hurt you, that why I kissed him once in front of you I felt really bad that time but our club was near and I didn't wanted to see you get hurt for something so silly" she said and my eyes widened

"But, then you got accepted by everyone and you even became the 'sweet Princess' so soon you had a fan club that protected you and our club disappear when we broke up" she said smiling and I smiled back

"What I wanted to say is that, yeah Shade and I dated but we never hold feeling for each other we're more like brothers" she said smiling

"Then how did the thing with Bright started?" I asked and she blushed

"Since the first time I meet him.., he was so Prince-like I flirted a lot, Shade was right and he got mad because people always blamed him and whenever I wanted to clear things out it only got worst so I stopped trying, I tried to flirt with Bright but he was so composed and sweet, that I end up falling in love with him" she said blushing I smiled at her, her eyes were shining

"What do you like the most of him?" I asked

"He is kind-hearted, so polite, respectful, cool, sweet I just love everything about him, yeah he might not like me and I don't think I deserve him either because I have been such a flirt and he deserves better that's why I wanted you to date him it pained me to see you guys but deep inside I knew that, if Bright-sama was happy then I should be too" she chocked in a sob I got up and hugged her

"I know I should be happy but I couldn't and I even hurt you" she said crying so hard that it made me tear up

"Im so sorry Fine, I'm so sorry" she said covering her face with her hands

"Not at all Rein it was a silly misunderstanding" I said rubbing her back

"I know but still I'm so sorry" she said I bite down my lip

"If I say I forgive you, will you feel better?" I asked and she nodded

"Okay, then I forgive you" I said and she hugged me tightly

"I don't want to loose you again" she said

"Me neither, and don't worry we'll be best friends forever" I said trying to calm her down

"I really love him Fine this is the first time I fell this hard for anyone, but he deserves better I know it-"

"I should judge that" said Bright coming out of my closet, my eyes widened and so did Rein's

"I told you I will give you the sigh to come out!" I said angrily, Rein's head snapped at me with her eyes wide I smiled sheepishly

"You set me up?" She asked in disbelief

"Kind of?" I said, she wiggled out of my grasp and made a move to run out of my room but Bright was faster and hold her arm

"Princess Fine, Shade" said Bright and I nodded and so did Shade he took about a rope and Rein's eyes widened

"This is illegal!" She said and I smirked and we tied up Rein to her chair, her wrist in the arm rest and her feet to the end of the chair, Shade and I high five

"Can you guys give me a minute with Rein?" Asked Bright

"But-"

"Fine, please" said Bright and my eyes widened it's the first time he calls me for my name, his eyes looked so determined I turned to Rein her eyes pleading me to not leave her alone, I bowed

"I'm so sorry Rein you'll thank me later" I said and took Shades hand and took off

 **Rein's P.O.V**

I tried to get out but Shade is good with ropes and whips

"It won't work" said Bright-sama and I looked down I couldn't face him after knowing he knew everything

"Princess Rein" he called but I refused to look up

"Princess Rein" he called again but I just ignore it I started to tremble I felt exposed, afraid, I felt tears pooling my eyes and flow in my cheeks

"Please just leave me" I said above a whisper

"You need to listen to me" he said

"No!, please don't say anything please I'm begging you" I said I felt how my voice sounded broken, Bright-sama kneeled in front of me I turned my head away, and held my eyes tight shut, I felt him take my face in his hand and turned my face to him, still I didn't dare to look I don't want to see the pitiful look he will give me

"Please open your eyes" he said his voice laced with concern, I slowly open my eyes and stared at his beautiful eyes, his eyes showed concern and something I couldn't quite place, I felt more tears coming and flowing, he gave me a small smile and whipped with his thumbs my face

"Don't cry, you look beautiful with a smile in your face" he said and it only made me cry more

"Please don't sweet talk to me" I said bowing my head down, but he raised it again, and he kissed my nose my eyes widened

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice your feelings for me, I just thought you were being friendly" he said smiling apogelicaly and I nodded

"You don't need to apologize" I said

"You know how I liked Princess Fine, right?" He asked and I nodded

"Well the day she and Shade started to date I notice something rather weird" he said and I gave him a curious glance

"It hurt to see them, yet it didn't broke me" he said and chuckled

"Then you hugged me and my stomach did a flip, and when I pulled you to my lap and your hair brushed my nose you had this exquisite smell it was something like blueberry and honey" he said and I blushed and bowed my head down and he chuckled

"I've been thinking in this moths, and watching you from afar, your laugh is melodic and your smile is cute, you're not the same as the day I fist meet you, you rejected boys, I felt my blood boil when a boy confessed to you, and relief flood me when you rejected them in the most gentle and sweet way you could muster to" he said and my eyes widened

"You have been watching me?" I asked shocked and he chuckled and blushed and my eyes widened _he is blushing, blushing because of me!_ I thought

"Yeah.. I thought that maybe I was rushing into things so I took some time to think and heal, but then there was nothing to heal, I didn't felt bad seeing Shad and Princess Fine together, I feel happy for them actually I can't believe I ever try to come between them when they are so perfect together" he said and I stare directly into his eyes trying to find if he was pretending but nothing he seems serene

"If you keep staring at me like that I might as well kiss you" he said and my eyes widened and he laughed

"What are you trying to say Bright-sama" I said anticipation in my voice

"Well.., I would like for you to be my girlfriend" he said blushing and my eyes widened

"B-but you deserve better I-I" but he put his finger in my lips

"You're not the same as you were before, I know you changed for good and I would love for this new Rein to be mine" he said untidying me and I blushed hard

"So what do you say?" He asked, I throw myself at him and he coughed me

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said and he's pinned me around, soon the door swung open and we hear yelps of pain, Bright-sama stopped and put me down, and in the floor was Shade and on top of Shade was Fine

 **Fine's P.O.V**

"Hahahaha" I laughed nervously

"Fine!" Exclaimed Rein

"We're you guys spying on us?" Asked Bright

"Sorry! It's just I couldn't help it! And I could jump into action if you hurt Rein" I said

"You know I love to have you sitting on my lap really but I don't think your mom will approve of this…, yet" said Shade and I blushed and quickly got up

"You did well dude" said Shade patting Bright's shoulder and he smiled

"Yeah, thank you" said Bright, I run to Rein and hugged her and she hugged me back

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear and I smiled

"What are best friend for?" I said

"I love you best friend" she said and I smiled warmly

"I love you too" I said soon I felt someone pull out of Rein and I squealed

"But you love me more, right?" Asked Shade and I giggled

"Yes, I do" I said and pecked his lips and he smiled at me lovingly, Rein stare at us happily

"Can I get a kiss too?" Asked Bright to Rein and Rein blushed hard and nodded, and she pecked Bright's lips Bright smiled lovingly at Rein and caressed her cheeks

"Get a room" said Shade jokingly and I slapped his arm

"You just had to ruin the mood right?" I said and he stuck his tongue at me and I pouted and he kiss my pout

"Look who's talking" said Bright smirking

"The difference is that is our room"said Shade smirking

"Touché" said Bright then he took Rein's hand

"Let's go Rein, let's leave this…, thing" he said motioning us

"Hey!" I said and Rein laughed, quickly I took a hold of Rein's hand and pulled her towards me

"Well sorry tonight we're having a sleepover so boys, shoo!" I said and Rein laughed, Shade and Bright pouted but it didn't work, soon they left, we were waiving goodbye when I felt someone hug me I turned and smiled at Rein and took her hand in mine our wrist started to glow and bracelets appeared we both exchanged a shocked glance, they were beautiful mine were ruby's and in the center was a gold crown, Rein's was the same with the exception hers was blue

"Future Queen of the mysterious star" said my mom smiling along with Rein's mom

"What?" We asked

"Best friends magic bracelet, Moon Malia and I have them since we are best friends, just true best friends can grow them" said my mom

"I'm proud of you Rein" said Rein's mom, Rein and I exchanged a look and smiled and tightened our hold in our hands

"This means you'll be the next best Queens" said Rein's mom Rein and I beamed and started to dance, our moms started to laugh

"lets have dinner?" Asked my mom and my stomach grumbled and everyone laugh

 **Night Time~**

"I'm happy that I met you" said Rein and I smiled

"I'm happy too!" I said

"Thanks for helping me with Bright, I would have never confessed without your help" she said smiling

"Thanks for not being mad at me for loving Shade" I said back

"I'm glad he found you, you're quite a catch" she said and I laughed

"So are you" I said and my mom scolded us saying is time to sleep we apologized and went to sleep both smiling

You may be wondering how are the others, Lione is dating this guys called Jason he is cool, Altezza is dating a boy called Auler, Kathy and Mason are finally dating, Mason told me that he will give her a chance I'm happy for them and Mason seems like he actually likes her, Shade and I are still together and so are Bright and Rein, we are all happy, I'm married to Shade now, I'm telling you this because I hope you find your true love too, it may be difficult you will be in pain many, many times but you can't hurry love, since love it's a game of give and take, take your time, think a lot and when you're ready then take a step and be happy okay?

My name is Fine Sun, and this was my First Love Story

 **And it's done! I can't believe it's finally done!, I hope you guys like it, I'm so happy I could share this with all of you, at first it was just a escape for my feelings but then you guys told me it was great and all the flattery you said to me and I felt great, I still feel happy and thankful to all of you really it meant a lot to me I hope I don't let you down with the ending I did my best I love you all I never told this story because it was to personal and to painful but I'm glad I could change it to something happy and cheerful, I really don't know what to say to show how thankful I feel and I will just say this THANK YOU!**

 **Shade: thank you for reading it**

 **Fine: I love you all**

 **Rein: we will miss you all**

 **Bright: please review and enjoy!**

 **Everyone: See you soon!**


End file.
